A Growing Family
by aunthay
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide they are ready to have a family.  While discussing this with their families, there is a surprise offer made to them.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom? Dad? We're here" Blaine called as he and his husband entered the home he had grown up in.

"Blaine? Kurt?" they heard from the kitchen. "I'm in here, dinner is almost ready. Your Dad and sister ran to the store for wine and will be back shortly."

The two men left their suitcases at the base of the stairs and headed into the kitchen to say hi to the woman they both loved before taking the luggage up to the room they would be staying in. "Mmmmm, smells delicious," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his mother, who was standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"I should hope so, as long as I have been cooking" Janet Fisher joked. She looked over at her Son-in-Law. "Hey sweetie," she said, holding an arm out to him. Kurt stepped in and placed a kiss on her cheek, while she wrapped her free hand around his waist.

"Hi Janet, what can I do to help?" Kurt asked, remembering the time he had spent in this kitchen during his senior year of high school, bonding with the woman who would eventually become his Mother-In-Law.

Blaine stepped back, knowing he would be kicked out of the kitchen if there was help needed. Not that he couldn't cook, but he didn't have quite the talent his mother and husband did, and they had long ago developed a system when working together. He loved seeing how perfectly Kurt fit into his family.

"Nothing hon," she answered. " We're going fairly simple tonight. I found this soup recipe that I wanted to try and it suggested using it as a first course for an Italian meal, so the Lasagna is almost done, and dessert is over there. It just sounded like a perfect winter meal"

Just as she finished her sentence, the door opened. "Did I see the boy's rental car in the driveway?" Richard, Blaine's step father asked, carrying in a bag containing a few bottles of wine.

"Hey Dad." Blaine said from his perch on a bar stool at the counter.

"Blainey! Kurt!" Casey, Blaine's younger sister said, bursting into the kitchen.

The next few minutes were a blur of people talking and greeting the two men who had just flown in from their home in New York for a long vacation for Christmas. They were spending part of the trip with Blaine's parents and part of it with Kurt's parents, including a large Christmas dinner with both families, that had become a tradition when Kurt and Blaine were still in college and had limited time at home for the holiday break. Suddenly Janet's voice broke through the din. "If you heathens can go wash up, dinner is ready."

Richard moved to place the wine on the counter while their children moved toward their bedrooms. He heard Blaine and Kurt gathering their luggage while Casey talked their ears off the whole way up the stairs. He silently came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck. "I love having you to myself, but, doesn't the house feel more like a home with our kids back home, even if it's just for a week?"

Janet smiled, understanding him perfectly. "I know. I wish we could have them all here all the time." She turned in her husband's arms, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "And, I know I say it every time we have this conversation, but, thank you. I see how so many of my friends have had it with their kids and their second husbands. I am so lucky to have found someone who truly loves my children as much as I do, and as much as I wish their father did."

"Mom! Dad!" Casey laughed, entering the room again. "Stop making out and let's get the meal on the table!"

Janet grabbed a pot holder and swatted at her insolent 25 year old daughter's arm. "Hey, I could make you cook for yourself for the whole time you're here." She teased.

"Nah, you won't do that," the girl retorted. "You just remodeled the kitchen and know I won't be able to cook without breaking something, or catching something on fire." She reached in front of her mother and picked up the tureen that the soup had been poured into as Janet used the pot holders to carry in the steaming tray of lasagna.

As the women placed the food on the table, Richard was pouring the wine and Kurt and Blaine were sitting down beside each other at the table. They quickly dished up dinner and began discussing the travels of the three younger members of the family at the table. Kurt and Blaine had some issues due to weather causing some flight delays coming in from New York, but luckily their rental car was right for once, and they had no problems on the trip from the airport to the house. Casey however, had no flight problems as she was flying in from Florida, but her rental car was not a good situation. As the meal progressed Casey was sharing stories from Gainesville, where she was getting ready to begin the final semester at University of Florida where she was working on her masters degree in education. Kurt and Blaine were sharing stories from work, Kurt as art director for an up and coming fashion magazine and Blaine as an associate at a law firm that is known for it's work in gay rights cases, especially discrimination in the workplace.

Finally, the men were clearing the table as Janet was getting dessert ready. Casey was staring into space, knowing something was up with her brother, but not sure if it was something to worry about. He was a bit distracted. She was determined to get it out of him by the end of the meal, before they all moved into the family room for the traditional viewing of Christmas specials. Every year since Blaine started college, they always sat down to watch the animated Grinch, Charlie Brown Christmas special, Rudolph and Frosty after dinner, before decorating the tree that was standing in front of the window covered in lights and nothing else.

Soon everyone was back at the table and Janet was serving them all tiramisu, to keep with her Italian theme on the evening. Casey waited for the perfect moment before beginning her attack on Blaine. Just as he put a bite in his mouth she smirked. "So, Blainers, what's got you so distracted?"

Blaine choked, trying to swallow so he could speak without covering the table in custard. "I don't know what you mean." He finally said, blushing and not meeting anyone's eyes.

Janet looked at her son, knowing the signs of lying. "Blaine, what's wrong sweetie?" she asked of her first born.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, Kurt giving a gentle nod to encourage Blaine. "Well, we were going to tell you all on Christmas so we could tell all of our parents at the same time, but, Kurt and I have an appointment when we get home with a lawyer who specializes in homosexual adoptions. We are wanting to start a family."

Janet and Richard beamed at each other while Casey had a million questions racing through her mind. She had to get some out. "Wait, are you going to adopt or do you want to try for a surrogate so at least one of you is genetically related to the baby? If you are adopting, do you want an infant or an older child? If you are using a surrogate, do you have someone picked out? Are you going to use an egg donor and a surrogate who would just carry the baby?"

Kurt and Blaine laughed as she spit out all of the questions. Kurt decided to answer this one. "Well, that's why we want to talk to the lawyer first. We would love to do the surrogate route, but it can be harder sometimes than the adoption route. Typically surrogates are relatives or friends who want to help the gay couple out, but not always, and, as much as we love our friends, none of them are at a point in their careers or marriages that they could help us, so we would have to find a stranger to do it, which, is possible, but not easy."

The rest of the family discussed various options and issues with both methods of the couple getting their family while Casey started thinking. She was trying to stop her mind from where it was going, not sure if it was even possible, but she would see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Just...I have never shared anything I have written, and I finally got up the nerve to post this one. And, I have to say, I am astounded that anyone even wants to read more of it. I am working on a small series of stories that are all inspired by different songs, and one of them made me want to write about Kurt and Blaine having a baby. Well, after I wrote that one, I all the sudden wanted to write the backstory for that one. I won't be posting the original inspiration for this until the entire story is done, and I only have about half of it completed now, but soon. Thank you all for favoriting/subscribing/reviewing. You have no idea how happy you have made me.**

**Oops, I forgot this in chapter 1. If you recognize it, I don't own it. I own the laptop this was typed on, however. :)**

The next morning Casey woke up with a pounding headache. She hadn't slept well after they had all separated into their respective bedrooms, her mind too full. She was having some thoughts that she needed to discuss with someone, but she wasn't sure who. As she heard Blaine and Kurt heading out for the day, most likely going to Lima to visit Kurt's parents, she decided she should probably get out of bed.

Just as she stood up, a knock sounded at the door. "Casey?" she heard her mom call. "Are you awake sweetheart?"

Casey walked over to the door, pulling a robe on over the cotton sleep pants and tee shirt she was wearing. "Good morning Mom. Come on in."

Janet entered the room with a breakfast tray in her hands. A quick look showed Casey that her mom would be joining her for at least a cup of coffee. She headed over to the love seat in the corner of the bedroom, placing the tray on the small table in front of it. "What's wrong sweetheart? You never sleep this late, even though we were up until almost 2 am decorating the tree."

Casey stifled a yawn, clutching her head as a particularly vicious throb started behind her left eye. "Sorry Mom. I didn't sleep well and I have a pounding headache." She watched as her mother silently stood up and went to the bathroom to get pain meds out of the medicine cabinet. "Thanks Mom," she said, throwing the pills in her mouth and washing them down with the glass of water she was handed.

"So, let's eat a light breakfast and then, if you are feeling up to it, I would like to go shopping with my baby girl." Janet said, brushing a dark curl out of her daughter's face. She knew for Casey to have a bad night she had something on her mind, but she also knew that her children were both stubborn and wouldn't speak up until she was ready.

Casey smiled, laying her head on her mom's shoulder, knowing that when she was ready to talk, all she had to say was "Mom", and they would be talking. "Sure Mom. I have some shopping I need to finish myself."

They sat in Casey's room for about a half hour, Janet drinking her second cup of coffee of the morning, and Casey eating toast and an orange, knowing anything else would be too heavy for her with her headache, just discussing nonsensical topics ranging from Casey's roommate's dating drama to the side dishes they were preparing for Christmas dinner. "OK Mom, I'm going to get a shower and get dressed so we can head out." Casey said, standing and stretching, working the kinks out of her back.

Janet gathered the tray and placed a quick kiss on Casey's cheek. "OK Sweetie, I'll see you downstairs."

Within the hour the two women were in the parking lot of the mall, trying to find a parking spot in the insanity that is a shopping mall on December 19th. "Hey! Over there!" Casey called, pointing to the area she saw some people getting into a car. Janet quickly pulled up behind them and put her turn signal on in order to snag the spot. As soon as they were parked, they headed into the mall, bracing themselves for the crowds sure to be found.

"I need to get a couple more things for Blaine, and I need something for Carole. How about you sweetheart?" Janet asked her daughter, who was pulling a list out of her purse.

"Um, well, I have nothing for Kurt yet, because he's so difficult to buy for, and I need something else for Dad and I want to get one little thing for Blaine." Casey decided, reading her shopping list.

The two women headed into the mall, hitting up a shop where the woman made custom handbags. While her mom was looking for a present for Carole, Casey happened to find the most funky laptop bag she had ever seen, and she knew it was perfect for Kurt. That along with some money would make her feel less guilty than if she had gotten him just gift cards, like she usually did.

Janet and Casey roamed the mall, completing all of their shopping in just a few hours. Casey knew she would be going out one more time to get little bits and bobbles for stockings, but that could be done any time in the next few days. "Hey, how's your head sweetheart?" Janet asked her daughter.

"Good. I think the night just got to me, and I just needed to be up and moving for it to go away," Casey answered, shifting her shopping bags to her other hand so she could pull her purse back up on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to head home, or would you like to stop for a light lunch?" Janet inquired

"Lunch sounds great. I have something I think I need to talk to you about." Casey answered, knowing she needed some time alone with her mom, and nothing was guaranteed after they got home.

"Sure sweetie. Let's head over to Sheba's for sandwiches and we can talk there"

The two women loaded their shopping bags into the car trunk and headed over to the little hole in the wall sandwich place that was a favorite amongst their family. As soon as the waitress had taken their orders Casey looked over and met her mother's gaze head on. "Mom, I have been thinking about something Kurt and Blaine said last night and I'm confused."

Janet tried to remember what the boys had discussed the previous night that could have confused her daughter, and nothing came to mind. Of course there was the adoption lawyer news, but Janet knew Casey was very accepting of her brother and his relationship and wouldn't have any problems with them having a family. "What's wrong baby?" she finally asked.

"Well, it's about them wanting to start a family. I know they said they aren't sure of their course of action, and I think that they would much rather have a surrogate, but they don't have one as an option, so they are going to settle for adoption. I feel like that isn't right." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I want them to be able to have a child who is genetically related to them."

Janet looked at her daughter, confused, not sure if she was understanding her. "Casey, what are you thinking?"

"Mom, I think I want to offer to be their surrogate. Kurt could be the father and then it would be genetically related to both of them. And, Blaine and I look so much alike, it would be just the same as if they had a child of their own, just the two of them." She looked at her mother, feeling very unsure of how this was going to be received.

Janet smiled, reaching across the table to hold her daughter's hand, tears filling her eyes. "Casey, something tells me they would be thrilled to have you offer this, but, before you get their hopes up, you have to think about this."

Casey squeezed her mother's hand. "I know, and I'm not going to make any grand announcement right away, but, as you are the person most qualified, in my mind, to talk to me about the emotions of a pregnancy, will you be my sounding board?"

"That's what Mom's are for sweetie." Janet answered, knowing her daughter's heart was in the right place, but concerned for her emotional well being if this happened. "Just keep in mind, pregnancy is a very emotional time, and part of that is you are bonding with the child. You feel it moving in you for 6 months. You have pains, and pee all the time and it's not comfortable, but, at the same time, you have never felt more feminine and more beautiful. And the power you feel, knowing you have created life." Janet stopped as the waitress brought them their sandwiches. As soon as they were alone, she picked up where she had left off. "But, that is all worth it when you hold that precious child in your arms and know you have created this beautiful, perfect shining example of love. And, if you do this, you won't have that. Yes, you will have a precious niece or nephew, but you will have to remember that, even though you carried it for 9 months, you have no claim to the baby, and you never will."

Casey swallowed a bite of her lunch. "I know, and that is what I want to talk to you about. Do you think the knowledge that I am giving my brother his heart's desire will be enough for me? And knowing I will still see the child at least on holidays?"

Janet smiled at her baby, amazed at how wonderful of a person she had grown up to be. "Hon, that is a question only you can answer. I am so proud of you, sweetheart, for even considering this. But, at the end of the day, only you can make the decision if you think this is something you can do."

Casey smiled. "Thanks Mom. I have a lot of thinking to do, don't I?"

"Yes you do sweetie. And don't hesitate to come ask me any questions you may have."

**Final note. I am going out of town for the weekend and I don't know if I will get another chapter posted before I leave. If I have internet access while I am gone, I will post, but I can't make any promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry, due to some traffic drama and a pending grocery employee strike, Friday was unexpectedly taken up wtih grocery shopping then hitting the road earlier than planned. But, the good news is, I got a lot written down this weekend and I just have to type it up so I can upload the next few chapters.**

**My name is not Ryan Murphy, I own nothing.**

Kurt and Blaine decided that, because Blaine's family knew their news, they needed to tell Kurt's family as soon as possible, so, the next morning, they decided to head to Lima to see Burt and Carole to share with them as well. Blaine settled into the driver's seat of the rental car, making the once very familiar drive between his parent's home and his then boyfriend's parents home.

"Babe, do you even want to think about how many miles we put on our two cars during high school making this trip between my house and yours?" Kurt asked, as if he could read Blaine's mind

Blaine laughed, "Oh, I would rather think about how much more money I would have today if I hadn't been paying for gas for all of those trips between our homes."

The rest of the 30 minute drive was spent reminiscing about their childhoods, and taking in the landscape. Sure, they wanted to get out of Ohio as soon as possible when they were teenagers, but, that doesn't make it any less home, and the familiar landscape was very soothing.

All too soon they were pulling into the driveway of the home Burt and Carole had purchased after they got married, in order for both of their son's to have their own space. Their old homes had been perfect for just a parent and a child, but once they blended their families, more space was needed. Before either man even had his door open, the front door was opening, Carole running out to greet them.

Kurt jumped out of the car, and Carole grabbed him in her arms. "Oh sweetie, it's so nice to see you both." Blaine walked over and put his arm around Carole's shoulder. "Are you two hungry?"

Kurt laughed as he pulled away from his step mom's embrace. "I ate breakfast before we left, but I don't think this garbage disposal I married did."

Blaine blushed and smiled. "I was hoping you would make some of your world famous pancakes for me."

Carole just laughed. "Well, if you go inside, something tells me you will find a platter of them on the table, as long as Burt hasn't eaten them all yet."

The trio headed into the house, just talking about the weather and how busy they have all been in the lead up to the holiday season. As soon as they entered the door, however, Kurt rushed to the dining room, wrapping his arms around his father's bulky frame. "Dad!" He cried. "I have missed you so much."

Blaine and Carole busied themselves with getting plates made while the father and son had a moment. Finally they separated and Blaine met his Father-in-Law's look with a smile. "Good morning Burt." Blaine said. "How is that new accounting program working for the garage?"

Burt grinned up at the curly haired man who had made his little boy so happy. "It's wonderful. Easiest one I have tried. We'll just see what my accountant thinks come tax time."

Kurt sipped on a cup of coffee while the other three ate breakfast. Conversation was similar to dinner conversation the night before at Blaine's parents house. Flight and rental car issues, the latest news from work, any interesting gossip about relatives. Finally, Kurt asked the question that no one had mentioned yet. "When are Finn and Rachel getting in?"

Carole closed her eyes. She loved her son and daughter-in-law, but, things hadn't been easy for them the past year. With Finn losing his job due to a company closure and then Rachel miscarrying their baby, there had been a lot of drama. "Well, Rachel can't get out of work until the 22nd, so they are flying in on the 23rd and staying until the 27th, when they are flying back."

Burt reached out and patted her hand, knowing how hard this past year had been, not being able to make everything perfect in her child's world. "Just so you guys know, everything is ok, but they are both a little down still since the miscarriage. Finn finally found a new job, that he loves, and Rachel is settling back in at work, but the baby thing is still a sore subject for them."

Kurt and Blaine's gazes met across the table. Blaine gave a small nod and Kurt took a deep breath. "In that case, it may be a good thing we decided to do this now instead of waiting for Christmas as we had originally planned." Burt and Carole looked up at Kurt with looks of confusion on their faces. "When we get back home, Blaine and I have an appointment with a lawyer to discuss our options in having a child."

Carole jumped up and grabbed Kurt in her arms while Burt's eyes filled with tears of joy. Blaine saw and reached out a hand to pat his Father-in-Law on the arm. Burt reached out and pulled Blaine into a hug. "I am so happy for you both." He said, loud enough for Kurt to hear. "I know life hasn't been easy on either of you, but through all of it, you found each other and now, you have reached a point in your lives that you are going to have a family. I was afraid it would never happen for you and I am just so, so happy."

Kurt smiled, still in Carole's arms, looking at his husband and his father hugging. "We have been together for 11 years, married for 5, and our careers are at a place that we are both making enough money to afford to have a child. And we have so much love to give. We have both always wanted children, and it's time."

Everyone sat back down in their seats, Carole still crying tears of joy. "So, any idea on which method you are doing?"

Blaine laughed. "Casey asked the same thing last night. Of course, surrogacy is our dream so we could have a child genetically related to one of us, but, none of our friends are at a point in their marriages or careers that they can take the time necessary to have a child for us. So it is looking like adoption is our course of action. The attorney we are seeing is someone my firm has dealt with in the past and he specializes in adoptions and surrogacy for same sex couples, so we will discuss all options with him and figure out which is best for us."

Burt looked up at the clock and made a choked noise. "Boys, as much as I wish I could stay here all day, if I am going to take next week off to be with you, I have to get to the shop now." He stood and hugged the two men before placing a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. "Enjoy your time with Blaine's family, and, if I don't see you before then, I will see you on Christmas morning."

And with that, Burt was out the door, headed for a day of work, while Carole, who had the day off, was planning on doing some light Christmas shopping. "So, you two," she said, as she was clearing the table. "I need to do a little Christmas shopping. Do you want to join me?"

Blaine reached out to take the stack of dishes from Carole's hands, carrying them to the sink where he started rinsing them and loading the dishwasher. Kurt smiled and answered for both of them. "Of course we would Carole! When do I ever pass up a chance to go shopping?" Blaine chuckled from the kitchen. "Oh you hush. And besides, we both have some more Christmas shopping we need to do. Just a few last minute presents we need to get."

They spent a wonderful afternoon enjoying each other's company in the insanity that is the mall less than a week before Christmas. In a short matter of time, they all had their last minute shopping done and the boys, as Carole had been calling them all day, were in the rental car heading back to Blaine's parent's house, where they were staying until Christmas day, which was the halfway point in their trip.

As they got closer to the house, Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Well, considering how Rachel and Finn are doing, I'm kinda glad Casey got the news out of us last night and we told everyone early. This saves them from some pain, however unintentional it would have been."

Blaine reached over and took his husband's hand in his, smiling with him. "I agree, but, please, don't tell Casey. I don't want to give her any reason to think butting into my thoughts is a good thing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Uploading just before Glee starts here on the west coast, as I know the flailing will be too much after. And I'm a no spoiler person, so I know very little about tonight's episode. I can't wait!**

**I don't own Glee. I own season 1 on DVD and the cd's, one of which is autographed, but that's all.**

The next few days were full of holiday cheer. Kurt and Janet spent most of their time in the kitchen either baking cookies and desserts for the Christmas dinner, or preparing all possible dishes in advance. While they were doing this, Blaine and Casey were both intently wrapping presents and just generally acting like they were 5 and 8 and picking on each other. Richard, who was working from home, in order to see his family, had taken to treating them like children.

"Blaine! Stop!" Casey yelled, one time too many. Richard stormed out of his office, where he had been on a conference call and into the family room that had become gift wrap central. Before he could yell at them to behave like adults and not the children they were when he and their mother first got married, he burst out laughing.

Kurt and Janet rushed in from the kitchen, not sure what they were going to find. Well, somehow, Blaine had distracted his sister long enough to get a piece of wrapping paper around her legs and she was laying on the floor, trying to 'unwrap' herself, while he was tickling her. However, the funniest part was the bows in Blaine's curls, and the glitter that was covering them both.

Kurt laughed until there were tears running down his face. When he finally caught his breath, the entire Anderson/Fisher family was watching him, amused. "Sorry, but all the glitter reminds me of the doves at Dad and Carole's wedding."

Richard, Janet and Casey looked on in confusion as Blaine joined his husband in his laughter. "Oh my god. I still can't believe you wanted to feed the doves glitter so when they flew over they would shit glitter down on everyone."

This distracted Casey from her mission and she stopped pulling the paper away from her legs. "Really Kurt? You wanted to feed glitter to doves, and you think you need a child?"

Blaine and Kurt, who were laughing, just laughed even harder. Janet walked over to her husband, who pulled her into his side, smiles gracing each of their faces. "I've changed my mind darling," Richard said, with a kiss on his wife's temple. "I don't know that I can handle being a father to your children. I don't know that I can stay with you." He smirked

Janet reached up and swatted at his stomach. "Oh stop. After this amount of time, I blame much of this on you. Nature/Nurture and all that. I totally blame their personalities on the example you set for them."

The family was distracted from their playful arguments by the sound of the doorbell. Janet headed to answer the door, wondering who would be showing up this close to dinner, this close to Christmas. "Hey Mrs F!" she was greeted, as soon as she opened the door.

"Wesley! I have told you repeatedly to call me Janet!" she laughed, ushering in her son's two best friends from high school along with their significant others, Wes' wife and David's fiancée. "Blaine, Kurt!" she called. "Company!"

Blaine and Kurt, arms wrapped around each other's waists, entered the foyer, curious as to who was there. As far as they knew, all of their friends were still out of town. "Oh lord, look at them all happy and shit." Wes teased, knowing just what buttons to push for maximum impact.

Kurt and Blaine just grinned, gathering their friends in hugs of greeting before moving onto the women with them. It was a cacophony of sound, all of the gushing over outfits and discussing trips home, and just general catching up. Janet finally interrupted. "HEY!" The 6 twentysomethings suddenly quieted down. "Are you all staying for dinner?"

David and Wes smiled, knowing how incredible of a cook their friend's mother was. "Hell yes!" Wes exclaimed.

Dinner was a raucous affair that evening. Wes, David and Blaine ended up on one end of the table discussing their opinions on the fate of their favorite NFL teams in the playoff picture while Janet, Casey, Kurt, Wes' wife Lily, and David's fiancée Rebecca discussed wedding plans for David and Becca's wedding in June. As dinner was wrapping up David and Wes stood up and began clearing their dirty dishes from the table. They may act like total cavemen, but they did have manners, and knew when they needed to use them. "David, Wesley, put those dishes down." Janet ordered. "You are guests in my home and I will not have guests clearing the table."

Wes and David rolled their eyes and continued toward the kitchen with their dishes. "Sorry but that argument stopped working on us when we were sophomores and had been over here every weekend for 3 months. Sorry, this is home too, and we know that you love us just as much, if not more, than those three over there," David said, gesturing to Kurt, Casey and Blaine, who were all laughing with smirks on their faces.

Janet smiled, missing these two boys being at her house at all hours of the day whenever they had a school break. Wes and Lily were now living in Chicago where he was working for his father's ad agency and David and Becca were living in Indianapolis where he was working as a physical therapist for the Indianapolis Colts and she was teaching at a private school just outside of the city. Granted, it wasn't as far away as New York, but neither boy got home any more often than Blaine and Kurt, so she was relishing the sight of these boys who she did love as her own sons. "Fine, you can put your dishes in the sink, but then get in the family room and spend time with those two lovebirds over there. Something tells me they have some news to share with you."

Once the three couples had headed toward the family room to catch up, Casey approached her mom. "Mom, can I help you tonight?" she asked, seeming unsure of the response.

Janet smiled over at her husband, who nodded in understanding and silently headed toward the living room to read the newspaper. "Of course sweetheart," Janet answered, pulling her daughter into her arms. "Is something on your mind? Or still what we talked about the other day?"

Casey blushed, forgetting how well her mother could read her sometimes. "The issue from the other day. Mom, I know that it sounds insane, and I can't know how I will feel afterward, but everything in me keeps telling me that this is something I have to do for Blaine and Kurt. I know the pregnancy won't be easy, and I know I may feel some pain at giving the baby away, but, I really think that me offering to be a surrogate for them is the right thing to do, and something I want to do."

The two women finished loading the dishwasher and wiping down the various surfaces in the kitchen. "Casey," Janet answered. "If you want to do this, then it is something you should do. Talk to your brother and tell him. Just keep in mind, if they end up deciding they want to go the adoption route, or that, for whatever reason, they won't take you up on your offer, please don't take it personally. I know your brother loves you and he will make sure first and foremost, he is doing what is best for all involved, not just himself and Kurt."

"I know Mom." Casey answered. "So, I'm thinking I want to tell them on Christmas. What do you think?"

Janet smiled. "I love it. And, I have a great way you can tell them."

An hour later Richard entered the study to find his wife and daughter bent over the computer, laughing at whatever they were looking at. "Hello ladies. Care to have some company?"

Casey looked up at the man who had been her father for the past 21 years. "Sure Dad. Hey Dad! Guess What!"

Richard looked at the twinkle in his daughter's eye, happy to see whatever had been troubling her for the past few days seemed to finally been resolved. "I don't know, but something tells me I'm going to be shocked."

Casey gave an evil grin. "I'm going to have my brother's baby!"

Richard froze, not sure what he had heard. "Excuse me? What was that?"

Casey and Janet laughed. "Casey, don't scare your father like that. I want him around a few more years. His life insurance policy doubles when he reaches the age of 60"

Casey giggled. "Sorry Dad. I'm going to offer to be Kurt and Blaine's surrogate. Don't tell them though. Mom and I are plotting the perfect way for me to share this information with them."

Richard gave his wife a look and she smiled. "Don't worry, this isn't a rash decision. She and I have been discussing this since the day after they told us and she has given it a lot of thought. And she made the final decision on her own, as she should."

Richard walked across the room and knelt by his daughter, gathering her in his arms. "I am so proud of you for wanting to do this selfless act for your brother and his husband." He felt tears filling his eyes. "I am so thankful I have helped raise such a wonderful woman."

Casey sniffed, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "Dad, I couldn't, not knowing them, not think this is something they wouldn't love. This way they can have a baby that will look like both of them and be related to both of them. I have to at least give them that chance."

The spell was broken by a yell from the family room. "Casey! Get your ass in here!" Wes yelled. "I need your skills at poker to kick your brother's ass!"

Casey stood up and wiped her face, blowing her nose in the Kleenex her mother offered her. "OK, my public awaits. Mom, shopping tomorrow?"

"Ugh, the mall on December 23rd? OK, I guess to pull this off, we'll have to. Now," she said motioning toward the door. "Go beat your brother in poker."


	5. Chapter 5

**Not too happy with this one, but I wanted this last scene in here, so I had to write this one. Posting a little early today as I have an airport run to make tonight and rush hour traffic near LAX means I have no idea how late I will get home.**

**Once again, I own nothing you may recognize**

Kurt had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation for the incredible room he was in. It felt like he was floating in a cloud and a butterfly was flying around him, brushing up against his face and neck while a gentle weight held him down, so he couldn't float away. Suddenly, the butterfly started talking. "Kurt." Hmmmm…the butterfly knew his name. Yep, total dream. "Kurt. Time to wake up." Wow. The butterfly sounds like Blaine. "Kurt. It's Christmas Eve and we have a lot to do. If you don't wake up soon, Casey will be in here with a bucket of water like last year."

Suddenly, Kurt opened his eyes and was met with his husband's shining hazel eyes. "Ugh. What time is it?" He asked, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Blaine sat up, running his hand through his sleep mussed hair. "It's 8:30 Mom has a whole schedule for us all today, and, the sooner we get started, the sooner we are done, and, as I have a surprise for my incredible husband tonight, we need to get started early."

Kurt watched with curiosity as Blaine got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. "Where are you going? Can't we cuddle for a few minutes?" he whined, knowing he sounded childish, but not caring.

Blaine turned back with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. "How bout we take a shower and do something a bit more, let's say, invigorating, than cuddling?"

Kurt, cursing his sexy husband, rolled over and shuffled over toward the bathroom, where Blaine was waiting in the door. "Fine, but you are washing my hair."

An hour later, the entire family was around the table, finishing breakfast, while Janet discussed the chores needing completed that day. "Kurt and I will be in the kitchen finishing all possible last minute prep work on the food and getting the china and silver ready. Blaine, Richard, I need you two to get the furniture in place and make sure we have enough seating for everyone. Also, I want the wood box on the porch full so we can keep the fires going tomorrow. Casey, vacuum and dust everything." Casey gave her mother a look and got ready to protest. "Young lady, do you want to hear everything I have done in the weeks leading up to this? Be happy you aren't having to clean the guest bathroom and wash all of the linens I have been washing over the past week. And don't get me started on the windows and mirrors through the house." Casey lowered her eyes, knowing her mother wouldn't stop until she did. "Any questions? Great! Let's get to work."

The family may tease her about it, but, they all knew the house was run so perfectly due to the attention Janet paid to details, and, all things considered, there was very little to actually do to get ready for the gathering they would have the next day. Not only would the Hudmel family be there, but Richard and Janet's siblings and children, and now, grandchildren, would be there as well. At last count they were expecting 21 adults, not including them, as well as 6 children. And Janet had the ability to ensure that the day passed seamlessly.

While they were in the kitchen, Kurt decided to ask his mother in law a few questions that had been in the back of his mind ever since he and Blaine had gotten serious about starting a family. "Janet?" she turned to him with a smile, obviously concentrating on the glaze she was mixing for the ham. "What did Blaine's father do that was so bad that neither he nor Casey have any contact with him?"

Janet looked at Kurt with a questioning look on her face. "What has Blaine told you about the situation?" she asked, knowing how protective her son was of her.

Kurt looked down, feeling like he was sneaking behind his husband's back. "He just said the man wanted nothing to do with them and that Richard was more than enough of a father for him"

Janet smiled, sorrow evident in her eyes. "Honestly Kurt, that is what happened. I married Ken Anderson when I was young, and, before we had children, it was a great life of cocktail parties and luxury vacations to exotic locations and very carefree. Then, once I had Blaine and then Casey, and we couldn't just rush off on vacation and I didn't want to live my life at a cocktail party any longer, he decided that our wants in life were too different and he left me. He wasn't ready for the responsibility children required, and he didn't want to grow up. And, once the children were no longer part of his everyday life, he quickly lost interest in seeing them."

Kurt looked on, tears in his eyes. "I had no idea. How horrible that must have been."

Janet smiled. "Well, I lucked out and, due to some very wise decisions on my lawyer's part when the prenup was signed, I got an incredible settlement, as well as very generous child support. And, while Ken was entitled to full visitation, he didn't want it. I met Richard and he was the kind of man that all women want to be the father to their children, so, by the time Casey was 2 and Blaine was 5, they had a good man in their lives. They have very few memories of their biological father, so he is really a non issue to them."

Kurt asked one last question that had been bothering him about the situation. "Did he ever, once since the divorce, try to see them?"

Janet looked out the window, focusing on the snow that was gently falling. "Well, he did see them at his father's funeral, when Blaine was 15, and he attended both of their high school graduations, sitting in the back, not letting them know he was there, but, not that I know of. He and I have occasional contact, mainly me letting him know of important events, in case he wants to show, like the graduations. I told him that you two got married, but after the fact, so there was no possible way for an awkward scene of him wanting to attend." She looked over at Kurt. "I do believe he has grown up and, in his older age, realized what he has lost, but, doesn't feel he has any right to ask for a relationship with his children. Hell, I don't think they would know him if they saw him. Why all of the questions about this, Kurt?

Kurt looked down again, a blush coloring his face. "I know that if we end up adopting a child they will one day have questions about their birth parent, and I want to know how to answer them. I thought something in this story may help me."

Janet gave the brunette a hug, careful to not get the sticky glaze on her hands anywhere on his clothing. "Kurt, when that time comes, something tells me that you and Blaine will have no problem explaining the situation to your child"

By the time Kurt and Janet were done in the kitchen and the table was set for brunch with the Hudmel family, Blaine, Richard and Casey were all in the family room, watching the news. Kurt headed to the chair his husband was sitting in, curling up in his lap. "All done till tomorrow," he announced, seeing it was just a couple of minutes after 5 PM. "Are we too late for those plans you had for tonight?"

Blaine smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose. "Not at all. Go get dressed in warm clothes and meet me down here."

Kurt grumbled, heading upstairs, knowing now that whatever they were going to be doing would be outside, which Blaine knew was not his favorite place to be. Blaine however smiled, knowing Kurt would understand soon enough.

As Blaine drove, Kurt got more and more confused. He was going in a direction that Kurt only knew for one reason, and it wasn't a particularly happy reason. "Um, sweetie?" Kurt asked. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think we're going?" Blaine asked, softly, reaching over to grasp Kurt's hand in his.

"Well, all I know out this way is the cemetery my mom is buried in." Kurt choked out.

"Exactly." Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze. "I thought you may want to share our news with your mom, and I know you like to talk to her out here. And then, when we are done, we are going to the Lima Bean for a cup of their delicious hot chocolate before going home and cuddling under the Christmas tree."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, a smile on his face, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"Babe, we found each other, and we are both lucky." Blaine saw the entrance to the cemetery and pulled his hand free to turn the wheel. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, pulling up to the area by the grave, which he could see Burt had already decorated for Christmas.

"Please? This is our news to share, not just mine. I would like you with me."

Kurt got out of the car and waited at the edge of the drive for his husband. They held hands, which were encased in gloves, and waded through the snow over to the simple granite headstone. "Hi Mom. Merry Christmas." Kurt sniffed, tears now falling down his face, being caught in his scarf. "Blaine and I are home for Christmas and we have some news we want to share with you." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "When we get back to New York, we are going to talk to a lawyer and explore our options in having a child. Can you believe it Mommy? I am going to be a father."

Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice, while feeling the pain. He knew how much Kurt wished his mother could be here for these moments, and how much he misses her, even to this day. "I know Blaine is going to be a wonderful father, and, if I can be even half the dad that Dad was for me, then I will be great as well. I just wish you were here to see your grandchild."

Kurt talked for a couple more minutes, with Blaine reminding him of a few things that had happened at work that he knew Kurt would want to share with Elizabeth. After about 10 minutes, Kurt was starting to shiver, so Blaine spoke up. "Elizabeth, I am going to have to do something now that I promised you the day we came out here to tell you we were engaged. I have to take care of your son. Kurt, sweetie, it's cold out here and if we don't head back to the car, and some heat, you are going to get sick."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "He's right Mom. We're going to go now. I'll come back sometime before we leave to go back to New York and freshen the flowers and spend a little more time with you. I love you, and I wish you were here. Merry Christmas Mom." Kurt pulled off his glove and pulled his scarf down to blow a kiss toward the headstone before turning back to the car. "Come on sweetie, let's go get some hot chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry. I had intended to have this up earlier, as in sometime on Saturday, but, an unexpected trip to Disneyland caused that to not happen.**

**Yay! Christmas! Something tells me this will be an extra special Christmas for our boys! **

**Just an FYI, I can't quite bring myself to write full on smut. I love to read it, but when I write it, it sounds stilted and just weird. I will keep trying though, and, maybe one day I will get to the point that it is good enough to share.**

**I own Glee season 1 on dvd, but that's all. Still haven't gotten season 2 yet.**

"Blaine! Kurt!" Casey yelled, throwing open the door to Blaine's room without waiting for a reply. "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Kurt, who was sleeping with his head buried in Blaine's chest, nuzzled in and mumbled, "How do I make her shut up?"

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's waist and groaned. "I don't know, but I've been trying to figure that out the past 24 Christmas."

Casey, who had heard both of them stopped. "But Blaine, I'm 25."

He opened one eye and looked at his sister. "Yeah, you couldn't talk or walk the first Christmas. After that, you started torturing me"

Casey just smirked and launched herself on the foot of the bed, bouncing them to wake them. "Whatever. Come on! Up! Up! Mom is making coffee now, and Kurt's family will be here in an hour for our brunch before the masses descend. Up!"

Kurt suddenly sat up and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down to the bed and shifted so he was sitting on her. "Casey, if you don't get out of this room right now, I am going to start having sex with your brother in front of you, just to make you leave."

Casey started wiggling as Blaine laughed. "Well Case, I'm sure you want to leave, but the thought of sex has me pretty happy, so feel free to stay if you want."

Casey finally got free and ran out into the hallway, leaving the door open. Kurt stood up and headed toward the bathroom to get a shower so he could go help Janet cook brunch, when Blaine called after him. "But Honey, I want THAT part of my Christmas present."

Kurt turned and gave his best 'bitch face' to Blaine before stripping out of his PJ's in the doorway and flouncing to the shower. Blaine laughed, knowing how tired Kurt really was, but knowing just how to push his buttons. "Fine. But tonight, for sure!"

Kurt, who was finally waking up a little laughed. "Sure Blaine. We're sleeping at my parent's tonight. Thin walls. Do you REALLY want a repeat of last Christmas when Finn recorded us and played it at the New Years Eve party?"

Blaine had made his way to the bathroom and stripped down to join his husband in the shower. "Well," he said, wrapping his arms around his husband's slippery waist, "We'll just have to find some way to keep your mouth occupied so you aren't so loud."

Kurt moaned and leaned his shampoo covered head back onto Blaine's shoulder. "Fine. We'll figure SOMETHING out. But seriously, right now? No time for anything."

Blaine released Kurt and moved so he could rinse his hair before positioning himself under the spray of water. "I know, but it was a great way to wake up." Their eyes met, both men smiling. Blaine leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips. "Merry Christmas Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Mmmmm. Merry Christmas yourself, Blaine."

Kurt got out of the shower and quickly got dried off, hair styled and dressed and headed downstairs. He and Janet were placing the frittatas for brunch in the oven when Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs. "Merry Christmas sweetie." Janet told her firstborn, handing him a cup of coffee, Kurt leading them into the family room where the bottom of the tree was overflowing with presents. "Burt and Carole will be here soon, but we would like to give you each a couple of presents before they get here."

Richard moved to the tree and grabbed a stack of presents, handing them to Casey, Blaine and Kurt. He then moved back to the tree and picked up a box that he handed to Janet, who looked at him confused. "Just open it." He told her, a smile on his face.

Janet turned to her children. "You know the rules. Youngest first. Casey, you open your presents."

Casey tore into the paper on the top package, opening the box to find a stack of photos in frames. As she flipped through the photos, she found they were all pictures from her childhood, some of just her and some of the whole family. "Mom, these are great! Thanks!"

Janet smiled. "Open the second one." Knowing this was the present her daughter would love the most.

Casey once more tore into the paper, ripping back the box and instantly her hand went up to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "Mom, is this…?"

Janet smiled. "Yes sweetie. I had the quilt that your grandma made when you were born repaired, so it is now a usable quilt, once more." She smiled as Casey walked over and wrapped her arms around her. "I know how much this quilt meant to you."

Casey wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Mom, this is great. How is it you know just the perfect sentimental note to hit every friggin' Christmas?

Janet laughed. "Not quite every year, but I try." She hugged her daughter and they both turned to Kurt. "Kurt, your turn."

Kurt, who only had one box, gently lifted the tape so he didn't tear the paper. He also pulled out a box of photos, mostly of himself and Blaine in high school, but some of both of them with Janet, Richard and Casey on various vacations and trips. "Janet, Casey is right, this is just perfect. I don't have most of these photos and I can't wait to get them up at home." He blew his mother in law a kiss before nudging Blaine. "OK Babe, your turn."

Blaine also had the box of photos and, instead of a quilt, it was an afghan that Janet had crocheted when she was pregnant with him. He had no words, but wrapped his mother in his arms, conveying as many emotions as he could in his hug.

Casey nudged her brother. Come on! "I wanna see what Dad got Mom!"

Janet smiled and opened the package she had, not sure what her husband was up to. They typically did their major gift exchange with the Hummel/Hudson family, and tried to keep the presents without them as priceless, sentimental gifts. She opened the box and instantly her vision was blurred. "Oh Richard," she sighed, pulling the blanket out of the box. He had taken the last quilt her mother had been working on when she died and had it finished. "It's beautiful. Who did this?"

Richard smiled sweetly at his wife, knowing how much this meant to her. "One of the girls at work, her mom quilts and I asked if she could complete this. I gave it to her around Halloween and she finished it all before Thanksgiving. It is all hand quilted, and we used all of the scraps from the fabric your mom had been using."

While Richard had been explaining the quilt to Janet, Casey had gotten up and picked up a small box off of the mantle. She caught her mother's eye, who gave her a reassuring smile before moving over to Kurt and Blaine, who were on the couch together, looking at their photos.

"Blaine, Kurt, I have a present I would like to give you before everyone gets here." Casey held out the small box, which was addressed to both of them. Blaine reached out and handed it to Kurt, who removed the paper and handed the unopened box to Blaine to open.

Blaine lifted the lid and saw a beautiful sterling silver rattle nestled in a bed of blue satin. There was writing on it and he lifted it to read the inscription. "Welcome to the world. Love your favorite Aunt Casey." He read.

While Blaine was looking at the rattle, Kurt noticed a piece of paper in the box with the rattle. He pulled it out and read it to himself. Suddenly he gasped and looked up at Casey, tears filling his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"What?" Blaine asked, reaching for the note, as Casey nodded, tears now falling down her cheeks as well. "Dear Blaine and Kurt. I know how much you want a child of your own, and I would like to help you with that gift. I give you this present, an offer to carry your child, so it can be a true Hummel-Anderson baby"

Blaine looked at his sister, shocked. "Wait. So, you want to be our surrogate?"

Casey smiled. "Yes Blaine. I figure that if you use Kurt's sperm and my egg, the child would look like a mix of him and you, considering you and I are constantly mistaken for twins"

Blaine, who was speechless, reached out and wrapped his arms around his baby sister, rocking side to side. "Casey, this is a very generous offer," Kurt said. "Have you given this enough thought? This is a very serious discussion to have. You will be giving birth to a child and walking away from it. Do you think you will be able to handle that?"

Casey looked up at her brother in law. "Kurt, Mom and I have talked extensively about this, and we did discuss this. What it came down to, for me at least, was, this is something I want to give to you two. I would be honored if you would allow me to carry your child and watch you raise it with the love and devotion I know you will show it."

Janet spoke up, for the first time. "Boys, please, don't give Casey an answer right now. Sit down and discuss this some and let her know when you have made a decision." Just as she said that, the doorbell rang. "Richard, can you go answer the door while these three clean up the paper and put their presents in their rooms?"

Kurt and Blaine grabbed Casey in a three way hug, before they separated to do as ordered by their mother. Blaine got the discarded wrapping paper in the trash bag waiting just for that use, while Kurt and Casey carried the boxes up to their bedrooms. Before heading downstairs to see his family, Kurt stopped Casey with a hug. "Casey, thank you. We will discuss this and let you know if we can accept your offer before we fly back. Just knowing you would be willing to do this for us is such a gift."

Casey smiled. "Thank you for even considering it. And if you have any concerns, please talk to me. Regardless of what my brother may think, I'm not 12 years old any longer."

Kurt laughed and led her downstairs, into the insanity that is a Christmas brunch with their families. "Will do."

"Kurt!" He heard in the loud, high voice of his step brother's wife, and his childhood rival.

"Merry Christmas Rachel" he laughed, loving that she and Finn made a point of celebrating both his Christian holidays and her Jewish holidays.

Suddenly the entire Hudmel clan was in a large group hug, Blaine included. Kurt looked through the doorway to see Casey and Richard arranging packages under the tree, and based on the smells coming from the kitchen, Janet was dishing up brunch.

"As happy as I am to see all of you," Kurt spoke, "I believe our breakfast is ready."

Everyone settled around the table, as they had for the past 9 Christmases. Once Kurt and Blaine had gone off to college, and it was realized just how serious their relationship was, they had developed a Christmas tradition. Christmas morning Blaine and Kurt would do a small gift exchange with Blaine's family. Then, Kurt's family would come over for a Christmas brunch where most of the gifts for everyone were exchanged. Then, that night, Kurt and Blaine would go to Kurt's family's home and they would do a gift exchange there. It was a wonderful way to see the families meld into one.

Janet and Carole quickly took to serving, various side dishes and frittatas all around, and a few vegan friendly dishes for Rachel. Kurt was sitting next to Rachel, across from Blaine, who was beside Casey. Kurt watched as the two siblings had a conversation, quietly, so Kurt was sure it was about Casey's offer. Rachel leaned over and whispered to Kurt, "So, what's up with them?"

Kurt looked over at Rachel, trying to judge how she would take the news. He saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, but more than anything, he saw the Rachel he knew and loved, strong, resilient and full of life. He decided to go for it. "Actually, Blaine and I are seeing a lawyer when we get back to New York to look into our options for having a child. Casey told us this morning that she would be our surrogate if that is the path we decide to take."

Kurt watched Rachel closely, and, while she did get some tears in her eyes, she smiled a genuine smile. "I am so excited for you two. And, as soon as my doctor clears me, we are going to try again. It would be great if our children could grow up together."

Kurt closed his eyes, imagining a miniature Rachel running around, tormenting his as yet unborn child. "Yeah, great." He sighed, knowing he was in for a wild ride.

**OK, the quilt thing, I have a quilt that was a present to me from my great grandma for Christmas when I was 5. It is not quite in tatters, but it is close. It stays up in my closet and only comes down when I am sick. My roommate knows, when she sees me curled up on the couch with that quilt out that it's bad, and to leave me alone. The one thing that I had to bring with me when I moved to California. And honestly, I wouldn't want it fixed. The quilt tells a story. The story of the last…well, let's just say, a lot of years of my life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nada. **

Once again, Kurt and Blaine were in the car, headed toward Burt and Carole's house. This time though, they had a car full of luggage and presents, as well as a very serious discussion they needed to have. Yes, they were going to spend the last half of their Christmas trip with Kurt's family, but, there would be a few more times seeing Blaine's family, as well.

This time, Kurt was behind the wheel, Blaine staring off into the distance, with an intense look on his face. "Babe?" Kurt asked, trying to get Blaine's attention. "Talk to me. What's going on in your head"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, smiling at his incredible husband. "Casey. I know we had decided we didn't have surrogate options, and we would be fine with adopting, but now that this carrot has been dangled in front of me, all I can picture is a little girl with your nose and eyes and my hair and coloring."

Kurt grinned, understanding perfectly. "I know, but, as much as it would be so easy to just jump and say yes, we need to discuss this. I think we need to talk to Dad and Carole, as well as your Mom and Dad and Casey. Also, this is going to sound weird, but, I think we should talk to Rachel. If anyone can give us insight into losing a child, it's her."

Blaine looked at Kurt, shocked. "Wait, I thought we weren't telling her about this yet."

"No, she and I were talking today and it came up. She handled it well." He looked at Blaine with a giggle. "She is hoping that they can get pregnant soon and our children can grow up together."

Blaine shuddered. "Oh wow. The thought of a miniature Rachel running around, terrorizing our poor child has me shaking."

Kurt laughed. "My thoughts exactly. But, seriously. I think we need to talk to her about it some. Also, she had some conversations with her birth mother when she found out who she was, so she may have further insight."

By unspoken agreement, the two men changed the subject and didn't discuss this any longer. The rest of the drive to Lima was spent laughing at the antics of the large group of Janet and Richard's families who were at the house today. It sure was never a dull moment around them. All too soon they were pulling into the driveway and parking behind Carole's car. They silently gathered luggage and headed inside, hoping to get some help unloading the rest of the car.

"Dad, Finn, can we get some help carrying stuff in?" Kurt called, as soon as they entered the house.

"Sure bro," Finn answered, already slipping on his boots and grabbing the keys out of Blaine's outstretched hand. By the time Kurt and Blaine had carried their suitcases upstairs to Kurt's bedroom, Burt and Finn were setting down the boxes containing Christmas presents and Carole was putting leftovers in the fridge.

Rachel came over to help unpack the still wrapped presents and a small box fell to the floor. "Oops, sorry about that." Rachel said, picking up the rattle and the note that had fallen out of the box.

"What is that?" Burt asked. "It looks like a baby rattle."

Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded. "Well, it is. Casey made an offer to us today, and this was how she did it." He handed the rattle and note to his father who had a sudden look of understanding cross his face. "Casey has offered to be our surrogate." Kurt told the rest of the room.

Carole beamed. "That is great news, boys! What did you tell her?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "We haven't given her an answer yet. We want to discuss it with you guys, Mom and Dad, and Casey." He looked over at Rachel. "Rachel, we want to talk to you the most. Our biggest concern is how carrying this baby and giving it away will hurt her. Will she be able to survive it? I mean, I know the past few months haven't been easy for you, and you didn't carry the baby to full term, so how much worse will it be for Casey to give up a child she carries for 9 months and then gives birth to? Also, you did talk to your birth mother about her experiences as a surrogate. What did she have to say?"

Rachel reached over and clasped Finn's hand in his. "It was different for me. I was carrying a child created by my husband and I in love. And Shelby wasn't carrying a child for a loved relative, she was doing it purely for money. Her only regret was she didn't get to see me ever. Casey would be carrying a child that she would know from the get go she wouldn't be keeping, and it would be, eventually, her niece or nephew. She would still see the child, and have a bond, just a different kind of bond." She reached up and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "I think, depending on what you find out from her once you talk to her further, that this is something you should do. She offered, and, from the sound of it, this isn't a spur of the moment decision."

Kurt looked up. "Dad? Mom? Your thoughts?"

Carole looked at Kurt, still touched that he felt close enough to her to call her Mom. "I agree with Rachel. Casey is an intelligent, responsible young woman, and, something tells me she has been discussing this with your Mom quite a bit. She would know the consequences, and the possible problems she is facing, and, she wouldn't have offered if she didn't think this was something she could do."

Burt put an arm around his son. "I say this. Follow your heart. Only your heart can tell you the right decision."

Blaine gave a wry smile. "That's the problem. Right now our hearts are telling us this is our dream coming true, screw anything else."

Finn finally spoke up. "What's to say the dream is wrong? Give it a couple of days, talk to Casey about your concerns, and, if the dream is still the strongest feeling, then you should reach for it." He looked over at his wife. "I know Rachel and I regret every time we had the child conversation and put it off to a more convenient time. Now we are at a point that we don't have a child, and we really want one."

Kurt smiled at his family. "Thank you all. We have promised Casey we will give her an answer before we go back to New York, and we will let you know what we decide. Now, I have a few presents for you guys."

Just like this morning with Blaine's family, the Hummel family ended the day with a few sentimental presents. Just a time to spend together as a family. Everyone opened their presents, but, Kurt couldn't tell you what anyone got except for him. As he opened the large box his father had placed in front of him, his eyes filled with tears. "Dad." He sobbed.

Burt gathered Kurt in his arms, just letting him cry. "Kurt, it's ok. This is what she would have wanted."

Blaine looked concerned, worried at his husband's sudden breakdown. Kurt looked up and hurried to explain to Blaine. "I think Dad and your mom discussed presents." He lifted a stack of blankets out of the box. "This is the baby quilt and afghan my mom made when she was pregnant with me."

Carole smiled at the two men who were smiling at each other through their tears. "When you two told us that you were going to try to have a baby, it only seemed right to make sure that the first baby blankets you had were a tie to Elizabeth." She looked over at Finn and Rachel, who were holding a baby blanket and crying themselves. "And you two, that is the blanket Christopher bought for me when I told him I was pregnant with Finn. I want you two to have that for your child, that I know you will have."

Rachel stood up and rushed into Carole's arms. The two women stood in the middle of the family room, crying, while their men slowly composed themselves. Rachel finally pulled back and wiped her cheeks, laughing through the tears. "Well, aren't we just a happy bunch this Christmas"

Everyone laughed, as the family all realized how lucky they were to have each other, for good or bad, they would be there for each other.

**No, this isn't the end. I wouldn't do that to you. I have big plans for this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So not happy with RIB screwing with peoples ages…AGAIN. I mean, first Kurt was a sophomore, then a freshman, then a junior and now, just….yeah, don't get me started. Off to listen to Darren singing that incredible song from last night again.**

**Blah Blah Blah, I own nothing you may recognize. But I want to hang with Chris and his new friends, Kathy Griffin and Lance Bass.**

Over the course of the next 3 days, Blaine and Kurt were running non stop. They had plans with various high school friends to get together, Rachel and Finn left on the 27th, and they had to find time to sit and discuss Casey's offer. Finally, on the 29th, they were sitting down to a dinner at the Hummel house along with Richard, Janet and Casey.

Kurt had cooked one of his favorite dishes, chicken in a mushroom sauce served with couscous, sautéed asparagus, sautéed mushrooms, and, for dessert, he had baked a lemon meringue pie. Dinner was a simple family meal, everyone just talking and enjoying the food. As Burt served the pie, Blaine cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "As you all know, Casey has made a very generous offer to Kurt and myself." He looked across the table to his sister. "Casey, we have discussed this quite a bit, and we would like to accept this offer, but, with a few conditions."

Janet and Richard smiled, knowing they were seeing their children showing the love they were raised with, in this moment. Casey rolled her eyes, reminding everyone she was still young. "What kind of conditions, oh great big brother?"

Kurt laughed. "Nope, none of the attitude Case. You want us to think you are mature enough to carry a baby and give it away, you have to act like it." Everyone laughed, knowing Kurt was teasing Casey. "First, we are not going to do anything outside of basic initial checkups until after you graduate. We are not getting in the way of your education"

Blaine took their next condition. "Second, this is hinging totally on your health. We want you to have a full checkup with your gynecologist and get the go ahead from her to do this. And third, if, at any time, you have second thoughts, you need to tell us. We won't do this if you are not totally sure of it."

Casey smiled before standing up and crossing the room to hug her brother and brother-in-law. "You two are perfect, you know that?" All four parents laughed at this. "No, seriously, a girl couldn't ask for a better brother, or brother in law. I know that you both care about me more than the baby offer right now, and that just shows me, even more, that this is the right decision to make."

Casey looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad, I know that we have just kinda discussed this, but, I am going to be getting my teaching license for the state of Ohio. Can I live with you, at least until I get settled? That way, I am not alone at the beginning of the pregnancy as well?

Burt and Carole smiled at the family at the other end of the table, discussing plans to keep their family safe and secure during what could be a very tough time. They were once more, very happy to see the kindness and love their son had married into. While Casey and Blaine were having a discussion with Richard, Kurt stepped away to make a quick phone call. "Rachel?"

Rachel's voice replied. "Hi Kurt. So, did you guys make a decision for Casey?"

Kurt smiled, loving how, even to this day, he and she still could read each other's minds. "We did, and we just told her. We are accepting her offer, so, we now get to start the process of making sure everyone is healthy enough for this."

Rachel, on her end, smiled for Kurt and Blaine. "And, guess what. I had a doctor's appointment today. At the end of my next period, he is taking me off of my birth control and we are allowed to start trying again."

"Rach, that's great news!" Kurt exclaimed. "Maybe we will luck out and we will have children around the same age. OK, I have to get back to our guests, but can you tell Finn for us?"

"Sure cutie. And tell everyone there I said congratulations"

* * *

><p>All too soon, it was New Years Eve and Kurt and Carole were decorating for their annual New Years party while Blaine and Burt were at the store buying the last minute food needed for the evening. It would be a small gathering, a few New Directions and Warblers who were still in town, a few of Burt and Carole's friends and relatives, as well as Richard, Janet and Casey.<p>

"So Kurt," Carole spoke, breaking the comfortable silence she and Kurt had been working under. "I know how you do with things like this. Have you gone to tell your Mom about the baby decision?"

Kurt smiled, knowing Carole understood, as, to this day, she still went to her first husband's grave to share news with him. "Blaine and I went on Christmas Eve, and yesterday, when I was out for lunch with Tina I went by to tell her the Casey news." He looked at Carole, tears filling his eyes. "Sometimes, I miss her so much. And I feel guilty telling you that, because you have been nothing but a great Mom to me, but, my memories of her and my memories of you are different. With you it's the teenage years, and dealing with the abuse I went through before Dalton, and then my marriage and just the coming of age stuff. But with her, it's the childhood comforting and forming of my thoughts. And I just feel so guilty that when I am sick, I still want her, but then I feel guilty when I think of holding my first child in my arms, and it is you I want to be there."

Carole rushed over and grabbed Kurt in her arms. "Oh sweetheart, don't. I understand. I love you, and I am so thankful for the roll I have played in your life, but, she is the woman who gave birth to you. And Kurt, I like to think that both Elizabeth and Christopher are looking down on all of us and are happy for the life we have been able to make out of the loss we all experienced early in our lives."

"Wow." Burt said, walking in, looking at the decorations. He looked over at his wife and son, wiping tears from their faces. "Is something wrong?"

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arm around Carole's shoulders. "No Dad, we're just sharing memories of Mom and Finn's Dad. It's been an emotional week, and I just had to get this out. And I pulled Carole down with me, but it's all ok."

Blaine entered, hearing Kurt's speech. "Hon, is there anything I can do?"

Carole looked at Burt and Blaine, both standing there, concern visible on their faces. "You two, no, we're fine. Just some mother son bonding, and a few tears had to be shed. Kurt and I do this every so often, and we were due, is all." She looked around at the decorations in the room. "I believe we are ready for our party. Did you guys get everything on our lists?"

Blaine smiled, knowing the bond Kurt and Carole shared, and what it was based on. 'Yes, we did. And all of the groceries have been carried in and are waiting for you two to work your magic in the kitchen."

As Kurt put the extra decorations in the box, he looked at his husband, who was settling himself on the couch, remote in hand, ready to watch more college football. "And sweetie, if you think you are watching football while Carole and I cook, you are mistaken."

Blaine laid the remote down, knowing by now how this would go, and admitting, yes, it wasn't fair for him to sit and do nothing while Kurt was in the kitchen, so he followed his husband and in laws into the kitchen where Carole and Kurt assigned Burt and Blaine to chopping and stirring various dishes while they did the actual cooking. As they were finishing, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Kurt blushed, lowering his eyes. "You have, but not in the last few hours." He turned so they were face to face, before resting his forehead on Blaine's. "I want to tell you how much I love you, and how wonderful this year has been. And, I know that next year it is just going to get better. And I am reminded daily how much I love you, and how wonderful it is to be loved by you."

Carole, who had been standing in the door sniffed, a tear streaking down her face. "Oh, you two, it just makes me so happy to see you two together."

Kurt and Blaine blushed as they separated, thinking they had been alone. Without a word, they both headed toward Carole, each of them kissing her on her cheek as they headed to other parts of the house, Blaine to catch some football and Kurt to get ready for the party.

* * *

><p>By 9 PM the house was full, people of all ages mingling, drinks in hand, the food being eaten quicker than Kurt could refill the platters. Mercedes snuck up behind Kurt, putting her hands over his eyes. Kurt, knowing her perfume anywhere, decided to be sassy in his greeting. "So, you avoid me for days and show up at my party without an RSVP and expect me to be happy to see you?"<p>

Mercedes laughed and dropped her hands as Kurt turned. "I have missed your attitude around here. So, how is married life?"

Kurt smiled. "Great. We're going to have a baby."

Mercedes spit out the drink she had just taken, luckily missing Kurt. "Excuse me? When were you going to tell me?"

Kurt smirked. "I just did, didn't I? And, we're not seeing the attorney until we get home, we just told our families on Christmas. Blaine's sister Casey has offered to be our surrogate."

Mercedes threw her arms around Kurt, seeing Blaine walking past and shot one hand out to pull him into the hug. "I am so excited for you two"

Blaine laughed. "Hello to you too Mercedes. I take it Kurt told you our news."

"Yes. And I can't wait to be an auntie again!"

Mercedes was able to pull Kurt out to join the party and they mingled with the rest of their guests until midnight. Blaine came up to his husband with a glass of champagne, waiting for the countdown to complete. As everyone in the room counted down with the announcer on TV and started screaming, Kurt and Blaine wrapped their arms around each other in the middle of the room and kissed, the room around them disappearing. After pulling apart and taking drinks of their champagne, eyes never leaving the other, Kurt finally spoke. "Happy New Year darling."

"Happy New Year to you too, my perfect husband, future father of my child."

**Ehhhh, still not happy with this, but, it does get me to where I need to. Now, the next few chapters will be skipping months at times. I have to make some adjustments in the next couple of chapters, due to things I put in here, so I'll post ASAP**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG, this is LONG. Longest I have ever written. This was supposed to be 2 chapters, but I couldn't break it up. And yeah, I know, so not what anyone was expecting me to do, but it had been in the back of my mind for a while. Don't worry, next is back to the fun and frivolity of Blaine and Kurt and Casey."**

**If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

"Honey, can you get that?" Blaine called from the bedroom, hearing his cell phone, which was in the living room, ringing.

"Sure!" Kurt called, grabbing the phone from the coffee table. "Hi Mom!" He answered, seeing Janet's name on the screen.

Janet laughed. "Hey Kurt. How have you two been?"

Kurt sighed, putting down the article he was proofreading. "Busy. Both of us are in the middle of major projects at work, all of the appointments and referrals regarding the IUI, and getting the guest room ready for Casey tomorrow, we're just going insane."

At this comment, Blaine entered the room, giving Kurt a questioning look, obviously wondering who was on the phone. "It's your Mom, babe." Kurt answered.

Janet perked up on the other end. "Is Blaine there sweetie? I have something to talk to both of you about."

Kurt smiled. "He is. Let me put you on speaker phone."

Blaine came over and sat on the couch beside Kurt. As soon as he knew the speaker phone was activated he spoke. "Hi Mom, what's up?"

Janet cleared her throat. "Sweetie, I have a question for you. I am going to start this with, your father and I have discussed this at length, and, we feel this is something that you have to make the decision on, we can't make it for you. Also, there is no right or wrong answer to this question."

Blaine gave an uneasy chuckle. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to be one of those growing opportunities that always make me do something that I am against?"

Janet sighed. "Because you are not going to like this." She took a deep breath before continuing. "OK, you know how I keep your father updated of the major events in your life?" Blaine stiffened, knowing she wasn't speaking of Richard, but rather Ken, his birth father. Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his, trying to calm him down with a gentle touch. "Well, he called a couple of weeks ago, asking when Casey's graduation was so he could attend and asked how you and Kurt were doing. Well, I told him you were looking into becoming a father, and that Casey had offered to be your surrogate, and, well, he asked me if I would see if he could meet with you."

Kurt inhaled sharply, Blaine squeezing his eyes shut. "Mom." Blaine whispered.

Janet's eyes filled with tears at the pain she heard in her son's voice. "I know sweetheart. But, I want to tell you, I think this is good. I think he just wants to explain himself to you, to make sure you know the reason he was distant was himself, and to have some closure. Your father and I did tell him that, if you agree to this, we want to be present as well."

Blaine opened his eyes, the struggle evident. Kurt knew how hard of a decision this was for Blaine, so he spoke up. "Janet, when would this happen?"

"Well, he wants Casey there as well, so we thought we could fly in one day this next week when she is in New York and meet then."

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Babe? What are you thinking? Talk to us."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Mom, while I know this is not going to be easy on any of us, I feel like, for me to be able to raise my child with no concerns as to how I failed as a child, I have to hear him out. Have you talked to Casey about this?"

"Your dad is on the phone with her right now, and from the sound of the conversation, her attitude is whatever you decide, she will go along with."

"Can we do this sooner, rather than later? I don't want to wait till Case's last day and have this over our heads the entire time."

Janet smiled through her tears, so proud of her son at this moment. "We can. I'll have your dad get tickets and a room booked and we'll let you know when we are coming in. As soon as we have a date, can I count on you two to make dinner reservations? Somewhere quiet that we can have a discussion?"

Kurt took this, knowing Blaine was about to break. "Sure Janet. Get us flight info and we'll book dinner. Also, let us know how long you are staying so, if possible, we can get a couple of other things in with you as well."

Janet and the boys stayed on the phone talking about the IUI info they had at this point in time. Casey had seen her gynecologist in Ohio before going back to school at Christmas time. She had stopped taking her birth control pill and they had done a few other tests, just to make sure Casey was healthy enough for a pregnancy. While she was in New York over her spring break she would be seeing the fertility specialist they were using, as well as the attorney, for some of the preliminary paperwork. Kurt had also been going through some tests, to make sure his sperm count was high enough for the artificial insemination process they were going to try at first. As Casey did not have any known fertility issues, this is the cheapest, and least invasive procedure for them to use. Just as they wrapped up the conversation regarding this, Kurt and Blaine heard Richard in the background, telling Janet something. "OK boys, we have our flight and hotel booked. We are coming in Saturday night, landing at 9, and leaving on Tuesday. We will be staying at the Plaza. I know Ken will book a flight to land the same day we do, so, let's plan on doing this sometime on Sunday. Does that work for you?"

"It does Mom. We'll get everything booked. Do you want us to have a car meet you?"

Janet had obviously put her phone on speaker, as Richard answered. "Not necessary Blaine. I have the service I usually use picking me up, and we'll take taxis once we are at the hotel. Now, I want you to sleep tonight, don't worry about this. Your mother and I both love you very much, and I am proud of you for deciding to allow him to have his say. We raised you well, and this just goes to show how much of a man you truly are, and I am proud to call you my son."

Blaine had tears pouring down his face. "I love you dad, and I don't want you to think me letting him talk to me is in anyway a judgment on you. In my mind, you are my father, not him, and, I wish he would have allowed you to adopt us so we would legally be yours."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, letting him cry, as Richard answered. "Blaine, I never would doubt your love. I know how you and Casey both feel about me. Now, it is getting late and your sister is landing early tomorrow, so I want you to go and get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Friday morning, 10 AM, Kurt and Blaine were at JFK, waiting to see that familiar head of dark curls bound through the security exit. Soon enough, Blaine spotted his little sister, and instantly noticed she wasn't her typical happy go lucky self. She saw the two men and smiled a small smile, rushing over to hug them both.<p>

Blaine squeezed her tight, trying to reassure her. "Case? You ok?"

Casey pulled away, sniffing, and blinking quickly to clear her eyes. "I'm good. Just wondering what HE wants. Oh, and don't forget, I'm going to be talking to doctors and lawyers this week about carrying a baby for the first time in my life. Just a little nervous, that's all."

Kurt was walking ahead of them, trying to give them some privacy. "Casey, are you having second thoughts about being our surrogate?"

Casey stopped, and looked her brother in the eye. "No, absolutely not. I'm just nervous because this is all new. I have no idea what the procedures will be like, and I don't know how the pregnancy will feel. It's just a fear of the unknown, not the actual carrying a baby for you two."

Blaine smiled, his love for his sister growing even more. "Case, I love you. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. You have no idea what this means to Kurt and myself."

The Anderson siblings walked up on either side of Kurt, who was waiting by the baggage carousel, eying the luggage that was just starting to go around in the never ending circle, waiting on their owner to claim them. "Everything ok?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Casey is just nervous about how much blood the doctors and lawyers are going to take from her this week" Blaine smirked, earning himself a pinch on his arm from his sister.

Kurt laughed. "Trust me, I would rather give blood than what I have to give. It is so embarrassing to have to deliver the specimen cup to the nurse, her knowing what I had done to fill the cup" He lowered his head with a blush.

Casey laughed, loving that Kurt slipped his guard enough to allow that phrase to come out. "Awww, poor Kurty doesn't like the nurse knowing he was jacking off in the other room?"

If possible, Kurt blushed even more, eliciting laughs from Blaine and Casey before Blaine decided to keep Kurt from further embarrassment. "Come on Case, give him a break. Something tells me that this summer we are all going to get VERY close."

"True" she answered, one eye on the suitcases. She suddenly lunged forward and pulled a large black and white polka dot suitcase out of the parade of luggage. "OK, this is all I had, so let's go."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Kurt!" Casey called from the living room. "Come on! You said we needed to leave by now to get to the restaurant on time!"<p>

"We're ready." Kurt said, leading his husband out of their bedroom. He knew Casey and Blaine were both nervous, not sure what to expect out of this dinner. He was worried how they were both going to react, but trying his hardest to stay strong for them both. "OK, let's go."

Unfortunately for Blaine and Casey, the cab ride to the restaurant was entirely too short for their liking. They stood on the sidewalk as Kurt paid the driver, neither willing to be the first to enter the building they were standing in front of, even though they knew they were early and their parents shouldn't be there yet.

"Come on you two." Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand and leading the way in the door of Kurt and Blaine's favorite Italian restaurant. They had contemplated Thai or Chinese, but the restaurants didn't have the privacy they were looking for, so Italian won. "Casey, they have a killer gnocchi in a vodka sauce that you just have to try"

Kurt stopped at the hostess stand, greeting the young girl working there. "Hello. Anderson party of 6"

The girl looked at the list in front of her. "Ah yes. It appears the rest of your party was just seated. Please follow me."

Kurt felt Blaine's hand tighten on his at this announcement, and could see Casey hesitate. "Come on you two. Your mom and dad wouldn't have let this happen if they thought he was going to hurt you in any way. And they will be there for you, good or bad. They love you, as do I"

The three people seated at the table stood up to greet the three newcomers. Janet gave Kurt a very thankful look, knowing how much he was supporting Blaine at that moment, which, was, in turn, giving Blaine the strength to help Casey. "Kurt, please meet Ken Anderson, my first husband." She said, introducing Kurt to his father in law.

Kurt looked at the man he was in front of. "Very nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake Mr Anderson's hand, treating him like he would anyone he met in a professional setting.

Ken looked at the young man in front of him, holding his son's hand. He couldn't help but smile at the poise and strength he saw in Kurt's eyes. "It is my pleasure. From what I have heard from Janet and Richard, you have made Blaine very happy, and for that I will always be thankful."

Blaine's head spun to look at Ken at that statement. He was confused. This sounded like a very proud, happy father. Janet saw the look of confusion on her son's face and cleared her throat. "Why don't we all have a seat?"

Everyone took their seats, and a stilted, vague conversation was started regarding some recent news stories that continued through dinner. Once dessert was on the table and all of the dinner dishes had been cleared, Ken cleared his throat. "Blaine, Casey, I know this request to see me must seem out of the blue, but it is something I have wanted to do for a while." He looked at the faces that resembled his so much, wishing he had been a better man and able to be a part of their lives. "I truly regret the way I acted when your mother and I divorced. I was young and stupid and didn't realize what I was giving up. I don't expect you to accept me with open arms, but, I would like to let you both know that I have been proud of each and every accomplishment you have made, and, I am so proud of you Casey for offering to carry a baby for Blaine and Kurt." Casey and Blaine looked at him with veiled expressions, still not sure where this was leading.

Kurt decided to ask the question no one else was willing to. "Excuse me if I am being too forward, but I am just trying to look out for my husband's best interests. What exactly do you want from them?"

Ken, aware of how this all sounded, closed his eyes for a moment. "Honestly, whatever they are willing to give me. I don't expect to ever be their father, as Richard did an excellent job of raising them to be the fine upstanding adults they are. But, I would like to at least have a chance to get to know you both. Be it emails, phone calls, and, possibly, eventually, visits at times, I just want a chance to prove to you both how I feel, and how truly sorry I am for my immaturity when I, for all purposes, abandoned you."

Blaine finally spoke. "Ken, I am sorry, I can't call you Dad, but I don't know what I should call you." He looked up at Richard, hoping to gain some strength from the man who he did consider to be his dad. "Can you please tell me, what made you cut all ties to us?" He looked at Casey, seeing the question he asked reflected in her eyes.

Blaine, Casey, I have no excuse. I was young and irresponsible and, when your mother and I married, we never discussed kids. Then when it happened and our lifestyles changed so drastically, I did what I did best at that time, and decided to ignore the changes I didn't like, hoping things would go back to the way they were. The best thing your mother could have done for you at that point was what she did, and that was get you away from me. I was drunk all the time, out to all hours of the day and night, and, it's amazing I didn't get fired or kill someone when I was drunk. When I saw you 13 years ago at my father's funeral, I realized then how short life is, and how I wanted you both to be a part of my life. I also knew it wasn't fair to either of you, so I made a deal with your mom to let me know when important events were coming up so I could be there. You neither one knew it but I was at all of your school performances and graduations, sitting in the back so you wouldn't see me." He looked both of his children in the eye. "All I'm asking is for a chance to be your friend."

Blaine looked down at the table for a moment, before speaking. "Can we have a little time to think about this?" He looked over at Casey, who had tears pouring down her face. "It's just, this is a lot of information to absorb, in a very short period of time." He looked over at his mother and father before continuing. "And, Ken, I don't assume to speak for Casey, but, I have forgiven you. If I hadn't, it would mean I was bitter about having Richard raise me as his own, and I could never feel like that."

Richard smiled, tears rolling down his face to hear his son say that. Ken smiled, knowing at least part of what he said was being absorbed. "And, I also want to make an offer that stands, regardless of what kind of relationship you wish to have with me." He took a deep breath, not having discussed this with Janet. "I know that the costs associated with the surrogate process can be steep. I would like to pay for the legal costs, as well as the medical costs."

Kurt's eyes widened, his hand going up to his mouth to cover the look of shock. "Ken, that is entirely too much. We can't…"

"Kurt, please stop." Ken interrupted. "I neglected my children for 24 years. This isn't nearly enough. But, if it gives you and Blaine a chance to show that the Anderson blood can be a good father, unlike myself and my father before me, then I would give my entire fortune to see it done. I am a very wealthy but lonely man, and I just want a chance to do something right for someone, at least once in my life."

Casey finally spoke. "Mom, Dad, I love you both. I wanted to say that before I say this." She turned to Ken. "Ken, while you will never be my father, as, in my memory this is only the second time I have seen you, I am willing to give you a chance to at least be somewhat involved in my life. And, before these two proud idiots next to me say no, I am accepting your generous offer." She poked her brother, who was getting ready to interrupt. "I would like to take this opportunity to ask if you would like to have a ticket to sit in the family section of seating at my graduation in May."

Ken's face lit up, and the tears he had been trying to contain finally rolled down his face. "Casey, I would be honored. Your mother has all of my contact information. She can get me the information I need before the ceremony."

Casey smiled bashfully. "Would I be able to have your contact information? At least phone number and email address for now?" She held her breath, knowing how he answered would determine any future relationship they would have.

Ken smiled, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a business card and pen. He wrote something on the back before handing the card to Casey. "I wrote my personal cell and email on the back. The information on the front is for my office. Any of the numbers will work." He looked at Blaine and raised an eyebrow, questioning. Blaine nodded and Ken wrote the same information on another card that he handed to his son.

Kurt looked at his watch, just realizing what time it was. "As much as I hate to break this up, it is getting close to midnight and we have appointments at 9 AM tomorrow with the attorney to sign some paperwork for the surrogacy before seeing the fertility specialist tomorrow. Janet, are you still wanting to join us at the doctor's office tomorrow?"

Janet smiled at Kurt, thankful for him being there with her family that evening. "I am. I think it will help with some of Casey's nerves, and I know I have a few questions to ask that she may not have thought of."

Richard spoke up at that. "Kurt, Blaine, would Ken and I be able to join you at the attorney's office tomorrow? I know I have a couple of questions for him, and, this is a chance for Ken to make arrangements for the bills to be sent to him."

Ken sent a thankful look toward Richard. "That would actually be perfect. I would like to go to the doctor's office as well, but, when my secretary found out I was going to be in town, a long delayed meeting was arranged for lunch tomorrow, and I fly out right after that. But, if you could get me their phone number and mailing address, I will make arrangements with them as well." He looked over at Blaine. "And, if you want nothing else to do with me, that will be the extent of my involvement.

Blaine looked Ken in the eye, squeezing Kurt's hand, that was resting on his knee. "We can discuss this more tomorrow morning. Ken, thank you for your generous offer, and, for your apology tonight. I am going to reflect what Casey said, while I do have memories of you earlier in my life, Richard is my father, but, I am willing to at least talk to you some and see if we can develop any sort of a relationship."

Ken moved around the table and held out his hand to shake Blaine's. "That is all I can ask for, and more than I deserve. I will see you all in the morning?"

Casey placed her hand on Ken's arm in a gesture of acceptance. Ken shook Kurt's hand while Richard told him the car would be at the hotel to pick them up at 8:30. As Ken left Blaine and Casey rushed over to their parents, ending up in a group hug. Kurt could hear Richard and Janet telling their children how proud of them they were, while Blaine and Casey kept telling their parents how much they loved them. After a few minutes Kurt interrupted. "OK, I really do have to interrupt this. I wasn't kidding. It's time for the restaurant to close and we do have very early appointments tomorrow."

The Anderson/Fisher family separated, all turning to Kurt. "My husband, the slave driver." Blaine said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh hush." Kurt said, leading everyone toward the door. He stopped to pay and was informed the gentleman who just left covered dinner. They all looked at each other in shock, not sure how to react. Kurt finally gathered his thoughts enough to thank the hostess as they walked out to get cabs to go get some sleep.

"Mom, Dad, do you have the address for tomorrow morning?" Blaine asked, as Kurt hailed the cabs.

"We do." Richard answered. "I have already given it to the car service so they could arrange a car for us." He gathered his son in his arms as his wife was hugging their daughter. "Blaine, I love you. Now, go home, sleep, and we'll see you in the morning."

"I love you too Dad. Don't ever question my love for you. Please?"

"Never." Richard answered, a smile on is face.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry. I started typing this up on Saturday after a full day at Disneyland for gay days. The one day of the year I can get all of my favorite boys to the park while continuing to remind them that I'm just there for the pretty eye candy, just like them, when I fell asleep while typing. Then, Sunday I was so sore (blisters everywhere) that I just couldn't find it in me to type, so I was reading some of my fave stories. But, it is done now, and the next part is coming soon. **

**If you recognize it, I don't own it. I am not RIB, if I were, there would be continuity and a plan for a season that didn't change episode by episode.**

"Kurt! Casey!" Blaine called, trying to motivate his husband and sister. He didn't want to be late for the meeting this morning, especially knowing their parents would be there.

Kurt walked out of their bedroom, adjusting his tie, carrying a briefcase that he has dedicated to all of their adoption paperwork. It was amazing to Blaine just how organized Kurt was. "Blaine, calm down. We are fine. As long as we are in the cab in 10 minutes, we'll be on time."

Casey chose that moment to walk out of the guest bedroom, digging through her purse. Blaine was stunned, still thinking of his sister as a child, but, at this moment, she looked like an adult. She had her hair pulled back in a simple updo and was wearing a black pencil skirt with a charcoal pinstripe, a white blouse and a pair of simple black pumps. Kurt looked at her and his fashion sense had to comment. "Wow Casey, incredible look there. Professional and successful, while still being feminine and sexy. Are you sue you want to carry our child and not find someone of your own?" he teased.

"Oh stop. I just didn't want to look like a 21 year old college student. Right now, all my uterus is for is giving you two a child. After that, I'll look for a man." She smirked, loving how close she and Kurt were.

"Are you two done bartering over Casey's uterus?" Blaine snapped. "Can we go down now?"

All too soon their taxi was pulling up in front of the building their attorney's office was in, and a familiar trio of adults were waiting beside the door. "Good morning Richard, Janet, Mr Anderson" Kurt called, shifting his coffee cup to his left hand so he could shake hands with Blaine's father's. Blaine was carrying Kurt's briefcase and Janet was hugging her daughter, knowing how emotional Casey was.

Richard smiled at his son and son in law. "Well, now that we're all here, are we ready to head up?"

Blaine led the way to the lawyer's office, introducing his parents to their lawyer, Tony Bailey. Tony, having known Blaine since law school, and being good friends with both him and Kurt, gave Blaine a bit of a confused look when he was introduced to Mr Anderson. Blaine gave him a look, promising to explain later, and they got down to business.

Today was just to sign some paperwork, especially Casey, including a contract stating her agreement to carry a child conceived via fertility treatments using her egg and Kurt's sperm, and, at the time of birth, sign over parental rights to said child. There was some other paperwork, which the three younger people all signed, before Tony cleared his throat. "Now that the business part is taken care of, are there any questions?"

Richard had a couple of procedural questions, which Tony answered, before Ken asked a couple of questions he had. Then, he mentioned the main reason he was there. "Mr Bailey," he began. "I am paying for this procedure for my children, so I would like to make arrangements for all bills pertaining to both the legal and medical portions of the pregnancy are sent to my accountant."

Blaine knew that he would have to give Tony some information so he interrupted. "Tony, this is an offer that was made to us, and, we are accepting it. Please work with him on the payment arrangements, but, I would like a copy of all of the paperwork sent to our home as well, as we do want a full paperwork trail in case of any possible issues in the future."

Tony hid his shock behind his professional mask, nodding. "Not a problem. This happens on occasion, so we have a procedure in place for a third party paying for the process." He looked at Mr Anderson. "You will need to make separate arrangements with the fertility clinic, however. They are different billing processes."

Ken smiled, happy that Blaine was not fighting him on this. "I have all of the information all ready for Blaine to give them today when they are there. I unfortunately have a meeting I cannot get out of, before I fly back to Ohio, but I wanted to have this taken care of early."

After this, the meeting quickly wrapped up. The Anderson/Fisher/Hummel family all headed downstairs. This time Ken hailed a taxi while Richard, Janet and their kids got into the limo Richard had for the day. Ken departed after securing confirmation that Blaine and Casey would be in contact soon. As soon as the rest of them were in the back of the limo, Blaine and Casey started bombarding their parents with questions. Finally Janet held a hand up, trying to stop them so she could understand what they were saying. "OK you two, one at a time. First, Blaine."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Did you two know what he wanted to talk to us about?"

Richard looked at Blaine. "We did. He has been asking us for a few months if there was any way we could meet so he could try to explain himself to you, but, with Casey being in school, and your work schedules, we didn't know when it could happen, and, we didn't want to say anything in case he pulled out. Then, when the surrogacy thing came up and we knew Casey would be in town, and, his requests became more persistent, we decided it was time to let you two have a say in his wishes."

Casey spoke up. "What do you two want us to do?"

Janet took her daughter's hand in hers. "That is totally up to you. We are your parents and we love you. No matter what you decide. We do believe he is very sincere in his apologies, and his desire to show you he is a changed person. But, we also know that what he did, and his total disregard for you for the past 24 years may not be something you can forgive, or move past. Only you can answer this question."

Kurt decided it was his turn to ask a question. "Did you know he was going to offer to pay for this, and, do you think it is a ploy to try and win acceptance?"

Richard and Janet looked at each other before Richard answered. "No, we did not know about this." He looked at Blaine and Casey to answer the rest. "I have known Ken now for 22 years, and, while as a yong man, he would have done something like this as a trick, in the past 13 years, ever since his father died, he has done a lot of growing up, and, I do feel he is very sincere in his reason. He is offering this as a no strings attached way of trying to show you he is a changed person and wants to give you something.. Not to try to make up for the past, but to show you he is a changed man. And, I want you two to know, that, no matter what kind of relationship you have with him, you will always be my children."

At this Casey burst into tears, throwing her arms around her father's shoulders, while Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and squeezed tightly. Kurt suddenly realized the car had come to a stop and looked out the window. They were at the fertility clinic where a lot was happening that day. "OK, unfortunately, I think this is a family conversation that we need to finish later, as we are at the clinic now."

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Blaine!" Carolyn Gregory announced as she entered the room the family was gathered in.<p>

"Good afternoon Dr. Gregory" Blaine said, standing to shake her hand. "I would like to introduce you to my parents, Janet and Richard Fisher, as well as my sister, Casey Anderson, who will be our surrogate."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She turned to Janet and Richard. "Mr and Mrs Fisher, I need to go over some things with your children, and, as soon as I am done with that, I will be able to answer any questions you may have." At their smiles, she turned her full attention to the future parents in front of her. "First, great news, I have all of Casey's reports from her doctor, as well as our results from the tests Kurt has done here, and, everything looks perfect." All three of them let out a breath in relief, knowing now that this was going to happen. "And, as a precaution, we are going to do a small dose of fertility drugs for Casey. What we are going to do is stimulate your ovaries to release more than one egg each month, in an attempt to ensure we have a successful pregnancy. As you are young and healthy, our first choice is to do IUN, Inter Uterine Insemination. What we will do is we will track your cycle and see when you are ovulating. When the time is right, Kurt will provide the semen sample and we will use a catheter to place the semen in your uterus."

"Multiple eggs each month?" Casey asked. "What are the chances of a multiple birth situation?"

"Honestly, not high. We won't be using that high of a dosage of the fertility drugs, and, they won't release at the same time. Now, I understand we aren't going to do a treatment until Casey graduates in May?"

"Correct." Kurt answered. "She will receive her masters degree in May and we don't want to interfere with her education. She will be living with us this summer, so we will be doing treatments this summer."

Dr Gregory smiled, loving how much these young men cared about their surrogate. She knew they would be wonderful parents, hopefully sooner, rather than later. "I would like to start the meds now, so they are in Casey's system and working, increasing our chances of success on earlier attempts."

A few more questions were asked and answered before Dr Gregory turned to the parents. "OK, any questions from you two?"

"I have a few." Janet answered. "First, what sort of side effects will the fertility meds have?"

"Casey will be a bit more moody, but, other that that, nothing. It will be like a PMS mood swing, but a little bit more extreme."

"Will this affect her chances of conceiving on her own, when she is older?"

"Not in the least. In fact, some women find they have an easier time conceiving after going through a pregnancy via fertility treatment"

Janet asked a few more mom type questions before the men were sent to the waiting room while Dr Gregory examined Casey, allowing Janet to be the only one who stayed with her. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the men, Janet and Casey walked out into the living room.

Janet smiled at the three most important men in her life. "Well, can I interest any of you into buying dinner for myself and my lovely daughter?"

Richard stood with a smile. "Of course. But, what's in it for me?"

"Mom, Dad, that's disgusting." Casey interrupted, before turning to her brother. "Blaine, did you discuss the billing with them?"

He stood up, taking his sister's hand. "I did. Their billing specialist has all of the info and will be sending all bills to the accounting firm Ken indicated on the paperwork he gave me."

"In that case, let's get out of here. I will be seeing this building enough this summer and I want to keep it as exciting as I can." Casey said, leading the way out to the street.

Kurt and Blaine grabbed at each other, holding hands before walking out the door. "Well, Babe," Blaine said. "It looks like this is happening. We're going to have a baby."


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nada. I wish I owned Darren, but, unless Santa surprises me this year, I don't think it is going to happen **

"Excuse me sir" the flight attendant softly spoke, placing her hand on the shoulder of the handsome man sitting on the aisle. "Sir?" she said, a bit louder. Suddenly, incredibly beautiful hazel eyes met hers. "Sir, we are preparing to land. Your companion and you need to sit up and get your seat belts on."

Blaine gave a gentle smile, slowly waking up. "Thank you." He said, before turning to Kurt. "Kurt, sweetie, time to wake up. We're landing."

The flight attendant watched as the incredibly beautiful man still sleeping slowly woke up. "Mmmmm. Good morning handsome, are we there yet?"

"Good morning yourself…again. We are landing, so we need to sit up and put our seat belts on." Blaine told his adorable husband. "Kurt, come on." He said, seeing his husband was starting to nod off again.

"I'm awake Blaine, I swear. Just need coffee."

"As soon as we land, we can hit Starbucks." Blaine promised, totally understanding his husband's wish.

Once they were in the airport, Blaine made his way to the rental car counter to pick up their car for the weekend while Kurt went in search of coffee. In no time at all they had their luggage and coffee in hand and were headed toward the convertible Blaine had rented, excited to feel the Florida sun on his skin as they were driving from Orlando to Gainesville for Casey's graduation. It was early May and, while it was just finally starting to warm up in New York, it was incredible in Florida. He planned on taking full advantage of the weather, even though there was no trip to the shore or an amusement park in their schedule. Blaine drove the couple of hours between Orlando and their hotel just off of I-75 in Gainesville.

"So, what are the plans for this weekend?" Kurt asked, once they had gotten checked in and unpacked.

"Well," Blaine answered, flipping through the book the hotel supplied with all of the amenities. "Tonight Mom, Dad and Ken are landing and checking in. They are supposed to be in rooms near us. Tomorrow we are all doing dinner with Casey's roommates. Saturday is graduation and we are going to that, then Ken has reservations at a restaurant he wants to treat us all to in celebration of Casey receiving her masters. Sunday, we are finishing up packing all of Casey's stuff. It is all being shipped to Mom and Dad's and she is flying back with them and, next weekend she is flying to New York to spend the summer with us."

Kurt smiled. "So, no time for us to lay around the pool and me ogle my sexy husband in trunks, water rolling off his skin?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist as he walked past him, trapping him between his knees. "Well, considering Casey is not available for a few hours and my parents are still in Ohio, something tells me we can make time."

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt called to his husband, who was in the bathroom, getting dressed after their time by the pool. "Casey is calling your cell phone."<p>

"Go ahead and answer it sweetie." Blaine called.

"Hello graduate" Kurt said with a smile as he connected the call.

"Hey there man who is about to impregnate me. How was your flight?" Casey asked with a laugh.

Kurt chuckled. "Flight was fine, we got in around 9, headed straight up here and we relaxed poolside for a couple of hours. Now though, we are getting ready and hoping to see you for a bit. Drinks or dinner?"

"Actually, that's why I was calling. A group of us are going to the brewhouse for dinner and I was wondering if you two would like to join us. Just a large group of friends, nothing formal, just going to enjoy each other one last time before we all graduate." Casey answered.

"Well, there shouldn't be a problem. I'll run it by Blaine as soon as he is dressed and out here." As soon as Kurt said that, Blaine opened the door and exited the bathroom.

"You'll run what by me?" Blaine asked.

"Casey is asking if we want to join her and a large group of friends for a casual night out for dinner." Kurt explained.

"Sure, not a problem. Any chance to embarrass Casey and I'm there" Blaine said, with a smirk.

"Give the phone to my brother." Casey instructed Kurt

Kurt handed the phone over with a smile, loving how close Blaine and Casey were. He knew this summer was going to be a roller coaster for them, with Casey living with them while taking fertility meds and going through the IUI procedures, but, he knew they would all have stronger relationships by the end of it because of the highs and lows.

Dinner with Casey's friends was a blast. They all knew about the surrogacy and the meds Casey was already taking, so everyone was asking about what they were doing over the summer. Apparently Casey was experiencing some of the mood swings they had been warned could happen. Halfway through dessert and coffee Blaine stepped outside when his phone rang. Kurt gave him a concerned look when he returned. "Something wrong?"

Blaine smiled. "No, not at all. Mom and Dad are at the hotel and Ken has just landed. They wanted to make sure we had gotten dinner." He turned to Casey. "Mom wants you to call her when you get home tonight. She wants to finalize plans for dinner tomorrow and see if you want to go shopping tomorrow morning." He laughed as Kurt perked up at that. "Yes Kurt, you are included in that shopping invitation." Blaine couldn't help leaning over to plant a kiss on his husband's forehead at the look of glee on his face.

* * *

><p>"Can I have a moment to say something?" Ken stood at his spot at the table. It was Saturday evening and they were at dinner after Casey's graduation ceremony. Everyone looked at Ken, unsure what he was going to say. "Casey, I know I haven't been involved in every aspect of your life, but, I am so proud of you. " He turned to Richard and Janet, who were sitting side by side at the other end of the table. "Richard, Janet, you did a wonderful job of raising two exceptional people." He then turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine, Kurt, I am so proud of you for being as strong as you are, and not letting others opinions of you affect who you love. You will be wonderful parents."<p>

Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze under the table. He knew that, after a few months of talking, and two dinners while Ken was in New York, Blaine wanted to make an offer to Ken. "Ken, if I may? I have gotten to know you quite a bit over the past few months, and, while we will never have a traditional father/son relationship, I would like you to be a part of our child's life, once he or she is born."

Blaine had already discussed this with his parents, so they weren't surprised by this announcement, but Ken was. Before he could stop it, his eyes filled with tears. "Blaine, Kurt, thank you. That also brings me to the next part of what I have to tell you. When my father died, there were trust funds set up for both Blaine and Casey. There are very strict terms, and, the first one is you cannot access the money until you are 30, or, until you have a child. So, as soon as the adoption paperwork is filed for Blaine and Kurt to be named as parents of the baby, your trust fund will be released to you."

"Trust fund?" Kurt asked. "But, I didn't think your father had a relationship with either of them."

Ken smiled. "He didn't, but, he also recognized that they were his grand children, and he didn't want to pretend they didn't exist. You two were his only grandchildren at the time he died, and, unless something changes in the next couple of years, you will be the only grandchildren. The current value of Blaine's trust fund is just over $15 million." All of the occupants of the table raised their hands to their mouths in shock. "The value has been fairly unchanged even through the market issues a few years ago, but, once it is released to you, you will want to work with a money manager to ensure it is in sound investments."

Blaine finally found his voice. "Ken, I can't accept this. It isn't right."

"No Blaine, you can, and legally, it's yours. I can get you a copy of the will if it will make you feel better. And, you don't have to do anything with the money, if you don't want to. Or, just use it to buy a house and then to pay for your child's education."

Janet and Richard exchanged a look before Richard spoke up. "Blaine, I know this is a shock, but, Ken is right. If this was willed to you, don't fight it. And no one is saying you have to quit your job and live off of this money, in fact, we would all be disappointed in you if you did that. If nothing else, it's a safety net for the future."

Ken turned to Casey. "And Casey, there is a fund in your name as well, with a similar amount as your brother's. As you are younger, the investments are a bit more aggressive, so it was hit a little more by the market downslide, but, by the time you are 30, or have your own child, it will be up to the same level as Blaine's, if not higher."

Kurt knew everyone else was still in shock, so he spoke. "Ken, thank you. Once Blaine comes to grips with this, he will be very thankful for the security this will give our family. Now, let's get back to celebrating our new graduate."

Ken gave Kurt a thankful look before addressing Casey. "Yes, let's. Casey, do you have a job for the fall yet?"

Casey smiled. "I do. I will be teaching at Kurt's old high school. McKinley in Lima. I am going to spend the summer in New York doing the fertility treatments and in August I'll move in with Mom and Dad and I'll live with them at least through the pregnancy and probably for a little bit afterward before looking for my own place."

"Casey already has been talking to an OB/GYN in Ohio who will work with our fertility doctor in New York. Once we know Casey is pregnant, her doctor's appointments will be scheduled for Friday late in the afternoon or Monday first thing and Blaine and I will be flying back to Ohio for those. Well, at least one of us for each appointment. And, the baby will be born in Ohio so Casey has her doctor that she has been dealing with."

Ken looked impressed. "You guys have this all figured out."

Janet smiled, showing her pride. "Yes, they have taken advantage of the past 5 months to make sure everything is in place. All that has to happen now is the IUI. When is the first appointment for the IUI?"

Casey answered this one. "Well, I land on Saturday evening, a week from tonight, and we are going on Monday. I will be doing a lot of every day or two by myself for them to keep an eye on the follicles and, once they know I am ovulating, we will make an appointment for Kurt to go in to provide his sample, which will, that same day, be inserted into my uterus via a catheter. Then we have to wait to see if it took."

Blaine looked at his baby sister, his appreciation and love showing in his eyes. "So, how bad have the side effects from the meds?"

She grimaced. "Well, I've had a few hot flashes, some extreme mood swings during my normal PMS time, and, a couple of headaches, but, nothing else. I am on such a low dose that we expected the side effects to be minor, and so far, they have been."

The family continued eating dinner, and, all too soon, it was time to head back to their respective beds for the night so they could all finish packing up Casey's apartment and sending the moving truck on the way to Ohio before everyone flew to their respective homes that evening. As they were in the parking lot at their cars, Kurt and Casey were telling Richard and Janet good night as Blaine and Ken were having a private conversation. The four waiting by the cars watched as Blaine hugged his father for the first time in his memory.

* * *

><p>"OK, I think we have everything loaded up. Casey!" Janet called as the men in her family all sat on the steps outside Casey's apartment. "Are we missing anything?"<p>

Casey came into the living room carrying the last box. "Nope, this is it, just the last of my clothes. If you guys can close up the truck and send the drivers on the way, I will go turn my key into the office. They will be mailing the deposit and final receipt after they have completed their inspection."

"Mom, Dad?" Blaine called. "We need to head out within the hour to get to the airport in time. Kurt and I are going to head to the hotel, get showered and changed, and head on to Orlando. We'll call before we take off."

Janet headed downstairs to hug her firstborn and his husband while her husband and ex husband made the final arrangements with the drivers of the moving truck. "OK, go tell your Dad bye and we'll talk to you later. I love you both."

All too soon, the Hummel-Anderson men were sitting at their gate, waiting on their flight back to New York. Kurt watched a family with a toddler and an infant sitting across from them, loving the sight of the father cuddling with his daughter while his wife was keeping an eye on their rambunctious son, who appeared to be around 2. Blaine followed Kurt's line of sight and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Just think. A year from now, we could have one of those."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and smiled. "I can't wait. I have dreams of walking into the living room and you laying on the couch, asleep, with a baby with your hair sleeping on your chest. You are going to be a wonderful father."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose. "My dream is you standing beside a crib, swaying with a tiny baby in your arms singing him or her to sleep. And you are going to be just as incredible of a father. I love you so much."

**OK, not happy with this. I feel like it's just a bunch of filler. Next will be the summer of fertility treatments and In Vitro processes. As I have a friend who conceived both of her children via IUI, I totally know how this works, and can't wait to type these up. Not sure when this will be posted as I do have the interview Monday afternoon and I'm kinda freaking out about it. 4 months of nothing, not even a phone interview, so this first face to face interview in more than 4 years has me nervous. Also, any thoughts any of you have on things that would be cute to throw in, let me know. I've already had someone give me a kick ass idea on how Casey is going to tell them she is pregnant.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, without further ado, time for some IUI treatments. And a warning, this is going to get a bit mature. No, I can't write smut, in fact, I'm not sure how far I will take this, but I'm going to try.**

**Last time I looked, I am not RIB and as such, I own nothing. I'm just a fangirl who loves the show and is inspired by it**

"Reagan! Can you come in here?" Kurt called to his assistant.

A bubbly blond bounced into his office, pulling the door shut behind her. "Hey Kurt! What's up?"

He smiled, loving how anxious and excited she was to learn everything about the fashion industry. He knew he was a more attentive employee for the magazine because of her. "I need to go over some appointments with you. The editorial team knows I will be in and out, sometimes at unexpected times this summer, but, I do have a few set dates. This means you will be sitting in for me at some meetings, and I will be asking for some more extensive input from you at times." He pushed a piece of paper across the desk to her. "Please make sure these dates and times are blocked out on my calendar so nothing urgent is scheduled"

Reagan looked down, noting the notations all included a note of Dr after them, indicating Kurt had doctors appointments. "Feel free to tell me I'm overstepping, but, is something wrong that you have all of these doctors appointments?"

Kurt smiled. "Not overstepping, but, please keep this between you and I as not many people are aware of what is going on, but Blaine and I are working with a surrogate and trying to have a child. So, we have appointments for the various procedures and tests. She is staying with us this summer, so we're hoping to have a successful IUI treatment before she has to go to work in August."

Reagan, who had met Blaine and just adored him jumped up and rushed over to Kurt to throw her arms around him. "Oh! That is so exciting! My lips are sealed, and good luck and let me know what I can do to help you with anything!"

Kurt laughed at her hyper display of pleasure. "Well, for now, I need you to holler to remind me I have to leave in an hour to go pick up my sister in law at the airport. Her argument is if I am using her womb to give me a baby, I have to at least be on time to pick her up at the airport, and, I can't quite find it in me to argue with her. Especially after I had to change her flight last minute due to that emergency shoot last Saturday."

If possible, Reagan started bouncing even more. "Blaine's sister? Oh! That's great! If she looks like him that will mean you will have a child who will look like a mix of both of you." She suddenly smirked. "Lord I hope the child gets your hair."

Kurt was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face. "Well, if it's a boy, I totally agree, but, luckily I know the dark curls look incredible on a female, as Casey is the spitting image of Blaine, and she has that hair and it is just amazing on her."

Reagan composed herself as she picked up the list and headed toward her desk, just outside Kurt's door. "Anything else for me right now, before I start blocking off your calendar?"

"Nope, I'm good for now." He met Reagan's gaze. "Thank you in advance. I am happy knowing I have someone to help me who is as talented as you, and, this could be just the chance you need to move up in the magazine."

* * *

><p>At dinner that night, Kurt and Casey were discussing the appointments they had this first week. They weren't wasting any time, heading in the next morning to try and see where in her cycle Casey was, and see if they had an idea on when they could do the first IUI process. "So, Kurt, I hear you get to try to knock up my sister soon." Blaine said, as he joined them at the table at their favorite Thai restaurant.<p>

Kurt gave a sarcastic grin to his husband. "That's right. I'm going to impregnate my sister in law." They all three started laughing. "God, we sound like some bad episode of Jerry Springer. My gay husband impregnated my sister."

"Wait" Casey asked. "Bad episode of Jerry Springer? I thought saying episode of Jerry Springer implied bad."

"That's just it." Kurt retorted. "To be a bad episode, it has to be REALLY bad." The Anderson siblings laughed at his reasoning. "OK, seriously now. Tomorrow morning, Casey, this is mostly you, right?"

Casey nodded. "Yes, right now we are in a holding pattern until I ovulate, and then we will need you."

Blaine smirked at the grimace on Kurt's face. "I know Babe, you are not happy about this, but, hey, remember what they told us? I can go in with you to help."

Casey suddenly had a grimace that matched Kurt's. "Blaine! I don't need to hear this!"

"No, seriously," he argued. "They encourage the non donating partner to assist in the sample so he feels like he is part of the process as well."

Casey had a very thoughtful look on her face. "Well, I guess that makes sense. Just, no details, please?"

Kurt laughed. "Gladly. I know we are going to all get VERY close this summer, but I don't think any of us want to be that close."

All throughout dinner, Kurt felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, but as they were short bursts, he knew it was just text messages. As Blaine and Casey were debating dessert, Kurt pulled out his phone for a quick check and saw the messages were all from Rachel. "Hmmmm, odd, Rachel doesn't normally text like this." He said. Just as Blaine looked up, concern on his face, the phone in Kurt's hand started vibrating once again, but this time it was a phone call from Rachel. "Hey, I need to take this real quick." Kurt stood up from the table and headed to the door of the restaurant as he answered the phone. "Hey Rach, just a sec. I need to get outside. It's loud in this restaurant."

"Kurt! I have some great news!" Rachel yelled as soon as she heard the background noise change from noisy restaurant to a New York street. "Guess what guess what guess what!"

Kurt laughed at how rambunctious Rachel sounded. "They are doing a revival of Funny Girl and you were cast as Fanny?"

Rachel laughed. "Not quite. I wouldn't be coherent if that were true. No! Even better! I'm pregnant!"

Kurt's face lit up. "Rachel, that's great! Put me on speaker phone so I can talk to both you and Finn."

"Ok." Kurt heard some fumbling and suddenly he heard both Rachel and Finn's voices. "Are you still there?"

"I am. Congratulations you two! I am so happy for you. So, details! Due date, all that." Kurt gushed.

Rachel loved the excitement she heard in his voice. "I am actually due on Halloween. We have known for a while now, but wanted to wait until I was in the second trimester. We don't want a repeat of last time."

Finn interrupted. "So, Kurt, what is going on with you guys and the baby?"

"Casey got in today and her first appointment is tomorrow. We will find out where in her cycle she is and start the treatments as soon as it is time for her to ovulate." He answered as Blaine and Casey exited the restaurant. "Just a sec. I wanna tell Blaine." He moved the phone away from his mouth to speak to his husband. "Rachel and Finn. They're pregnant. Due Halloween."

Blaine smiled, knowing how hard the miscarriage was on both of them. "Tell them I said congrats. I'm going to get a taxi."

Kurt talked to Rachel and Finn for a couple more minutes, wrapping up the call as he got into the taxi next to Casey. "OK, guys, we're in a cab headed home and we have an early day tomorrow so I'm gonna let you go. Rachel, I want to see you in the city soon for a maternity wardrobe shopping spree, ok?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes Kurt, I will make plans with you soon. And tell Casey I said good luck tomorrow. Hugs and kisses to you all. Night Kurt!"

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine was off to work while Casey and Kurt headed to the clinic for her first ultrasound and examination. They had agreed that, unless it was a IUI day, they wouldn't all go. And, unless Casey needed Kurt, he wouldn't go after the first day, either. They both needed to save as much time off as they could for the times it was needed, and, hopefully, trips to Ohio for Casey's appointments with her OBGYN there.

In the taxi, Kurt could feel the nerves coming off of Casey in waves. "Casey? Are you ok?" He asked, placing a hand on hers that was twitching on her knee.

Casey looked at him and tried to smile. "Um, just nervous. I know what they are going to do and I'm just worried about it is all. I'm afraid the internal ultrasound will hurt. Also, I'm worried about what this will do to you two if it doesn't work. I know how much you want a baby."

"Casey, don't." Kurt said, understanding. "We will be fine. If this doesn't work, we will go the adoption route. That was our original plan, until your very generous offer. As for the pain. I'm sorry I can't help you with that other than, I am sure they will do everything to make it as pain free as possible for you. And, that fear could be for naught."

Before Casey could answer the cab pulled up to the clinic. Kurt paid while Casey calmed herself before entering the clinic. She headed up to the check in counter and gave her name. "Casey Anderson for Dr. Gregory."

The receptionist smiled. "Of course. If you and Mr Anderson could have a seat, we will be right with you."

Casey smiled. "Actually, this is Mr Hummel-Anderson, my brother in law. I will be carrying the child for him and my brother."

The receptionist blushed. "I am so sorry."

Kurt laughed as Casey smiled. "No worries. She likes freaking people out like that. You're lucky my husband isn't here. Then she likes to announce she's going to have her brother's baby."

The receptionist joined the two in their laughter. "In that case, I consider myself lucky. If you two will have a seat Dr. Gregory is finishing up and will be with you in just a few minutes."

As soon as they sat down, Kurt took Casey's hand again, trying to calm her. "Do you want me to come back or wait out here for you?"

"Like you said last night, we're going to all get really close this summer, and, eventually you will be in the delivery room with me, so, I don't mind if you come back with me." Casey answered, just as a nurse opened the door and called her name.

After the required weight, height, general how are you feeling questions, Casey and Kurt were left alone in an exam room to wait for Dr Gregory to join them. After about 5 minutes the door opened and the doctor's smiling face appeared. "Well, are we ready to start this?"

Casey took a deep breath. "As ready as I will ever be."

"I know this first visit is scary, but don't worry. You won't feel any pain today. Maybe a little discomfort, but no pain." Doctor Gregory explained as she was arranging the tools she needed. "Kurt, would you like to go up by Casey's head? You can hold her hand and allow Casey to keep her privacy as much as possible."

The nurse came in and all kinds of things were happening at the foot of the bed. Kurt kept an eye on Casey's face, her hand in his, making sure he was providing as much comfort and support as possible to her. He never saw any indication of pain on her face and, sooner than expected Doctor Gregory was standing and smiling. "Well, the good news is, we are close. Casey, I need you to come in tomorrow as we have a few eggs that are close to being released and we will probably be doing the first IUI in the next two or three days. We will have you come in early in the day, and I mean, no later than 9, and then, if we are ready for the insemination, we will have you all come in that afternoon."

"So, wait, that means like, she's about to ovulate?" Kurt asked, shocked at how quickly this was moving.

Casey laughed. "Kurt, we have been doing this since Christmas. It's now May. There is nothing quick about this."

The doctor watched the interaction with a smile. "OK, so, any new questions now that we are at this point in the process?"

Kurt and Casey knew they had asked a million questions already, and most of the information was still swirling around in their heads. Kurt finally answered. "Right now, no, but, I'm sure we'll come up with some more."

Casey nodded in agreement. "No, nothing from me."

"In that case" Dr Gregory said as she gathered her equipment and got ready to leave. "We will see you tomorrow Casey. Make an appointment on your way out. As early as possible, no later than 9 am."

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning Blaine was walking back to his office after a deposition when a secretary stopped him. "Excuse me, Mr Hummel-Anderson?"<p>

Blaine stopped and smiled at the young woman who was holding a message for him. "Good morning Sarah. Is that for me?"

"Yes. Your sister called and said she needed you to call the instant you were back in the office." Sarah told him, handing him the note.

"Thank you" Blaine said, distracted, heading into his office to make the call. Casey answered on the first ring. "Hey sis, what's up?"

Casey laughed. "Deep breath Blaine, nothing bad. They want to do the IUI today. Kurt is clearing his schedule, can you join us?"

Blaine looked at his calendar. "Yeah, the rest of the day is just reviewing notes and testimony for the case I just picked up. What time?"

"Kurt will call and let you know as soon as he knows." Casey answered.

At that moment, Blaine's cell started ringing. "Case, he's calling my cell. I'll see you later." He hung up the office phone and picked up his cell. "Hey Babe, what time do I need to meet you at the clinic?"

Kurt laughed. "Well, I take it Casey got to you first. Well, I am heading out at 11:30, and they are expecting us around noon. I have to give my specimen then they will do the sperm wash to ensure only the healthiest sperm is retained before inserting it in Casey. Then we get to wait."

"Something tells me that the waiting is a big part of this" Blaine observed.

"Even if it's a straight couple who is trying to get pregnant the old fashioned way, it's a lot of waiting" Kurt informed his husband, with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The receptionist who greeted them at the clinic was the same young lady as the previous morning. "Hello Mr Hummel-Anderson, Miss Anderson. Is this the other Mr Hummel-Anderson?"<p>

Kurt smiled. "It is. This is my husband Blaine. We are here for our IUI as someone here is ovulating and I need to provide my sample for the process to be completed."

Blaine knew Kurt was joking as a way to make himself less nervous. For all of the growing up and maturing they both had done, to an extent that 'baby penguin' from Dalton was still present when it came to discussing sex and anything regarding sex in a public setting. "Got it." The receptionist answered with a smile. "If you can have a seat we will come for you as soon as we are ready."

Almost instantly there was a nurse in the door. "Hummel-Anderson?" Kurt and Blaine stood, the nurse smiling. "And Miss Anderson?" Casey stood with them and they all followed the nurse. "OK, Kurt, Blaine, we need the sperm sample in this cup. Don't worry, we are not under a time limit, just make sure you provide us with a sample. Blaine, we encourage your assistance with this to make sure you fee like you are a part of the process." She handed Kurt a cup and pointed them to a door. "Casey, can you come this way? We will get you in a room and set up to wait for the process to be completed."

Kurt and Blaine entered the room and looked around awkwardly. "OK, this is just weird, knowing they sent me in here to jack off into a cup and they are encouraging you to help" Kurt said as Blaine looked around the room.

"Wow." He said, looking at what appeared to be a well stocked entertainment center. "They have a massive collection of porn here. ALL types of porn. Gay, Straight, fetish, something for everyone."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, well the matching magazine collection is over here." Kurt said, pointing to the stack of magazines on the bookshelf. He looked at Blaine who had come up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "So, I guess if I'm going to do this, I have to be in less clothing."

Blaine started kissing the back of Kurt's neck while his hands moved down to unbutton his shirt. "Mmmmm. Let me." He whispered, against Kurt's neck. Blaine slowly removed Kurt's shirt, caressing every inch of skin as he revealed it. Kurt quickly forgot his concern of the room as his husband's hands became the only thing he could focus on.

When Blaine was sure Kurt was comfortable with the surroundings and had forgotten that people knew what they were doing, he moved his hands down and started removing Kurt's pants. "Come on Sweetie." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, causing chills to run down his spine. "Let's sit down and get comfortable."

Blaine maneuvered them to the couch where he sat and pulled a now naked Kurt down to his lap. Kurt finally spoke. "I feel so decadent, being naked while you are fully clothed." He turned, blue eyes meeting hazel. "Blaine. I need you to touch me."

Ten minutes later Kurt was kissing Blaine as he finished buttoning his shirt. "I am having a thought. "

Blaine brushed a loose lock of hair off of Kurt's forehead. "What's that Babe?"

"I think that, once Casey is back in Ohio, we need to go away, even if it's just for a long weekend"

Blaine smiled softly, his love for his husband apparent on his face. "OK, but why?"

"Well, it seems all of the traveling we do is either for work or to visit our families. And, I figure that the next year will be spent on trips back to Ohio for Casey's doctors appointments. Then we'll have a baby and it will be impossible to do a long weekend spur of the moment anymore. I just think we should do something just for us." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his husband in a tight hug.

"Sounds great. What do you think about Labor Day weekend?" Blaine asked. "Maybe a bed and breakfast in Vermont?"

Kurt moved to pick up the specimen cup before answering. "I'm thinking bigger. How about we both try to get Friday and Tuesday off and do a quick little jaunt to Paris for the weekend?"

"Sounds great." Blaine answered, opening the door and leading Kurt out to the Nurse's station. "Excuse me, Mr Hummel-Anderson's sample."

The nurse smiled and took the cup from Kurt's hand. "Perfect. Would you two gentlemen like to wait with Miss Anderson?"

"That would be wonderful" Kurt answered, linking his hand with Blaine's as they followed the nurse to the room where Casey was resting on the exam table, her feet up in the stirrups, a nurse arranging a tray of tools and implements in the corner of the room. They headed to the head of the bed, one on each side. "Ok Casey, we've done our part, now we get to wait while we try to knock you up." Kurt laughed as Blaine held his sister's hand in his.

"Oh yay" Casey replied, already uncomfortable in the position she was in. "Well, as soon as they are ready they will implant the sample you just provided and then I have to lay here like this for an hour to make sure nothing is going to escape."

* * *

><p>"OK Casey" Blaine said, as they opened the door to the apartment. "Tonight you are going to lay on the couch, a pillow under your knees and we are going to wait on you hand and foot."<p>

"Blaine, I'm not sick" Casey protested.

"Not sick, but we want to do everything possible to make sure this takes." Kurt told her, pulling a pillow out of the linen closet.

Casey rolled her eyes as she got into the instructed position on the couch. "Are you guys going to do this every month?"

"Probably" Blaine laughed, knowing how much Casey hated having others take care of her. It made her feel weak and like she had no control. "But, Case, you are donating your body to give us a baby. Let us do this, please?"

"Fine" Casey grumbled. "But don't expect me to be all happy and cheerful about this. You know I hate being helpless."

Kurt, who was in the kitchen starting dinner called out. "Not helpless Casey. Think of this as an extended portion of the doctor's visit. This is you taking power of your uterus and trying to help your body get pregnant."

Blaine smiled at Kurt as Casey contemplated this answer. "OK, I can work with that."

Blaine sat at the other end of the sectional couch, his eye on his sister. "So, Casey, what are your plans for the summer when you aren't having to run to the clinic every day or two to see if you are ovulating?"

"I'll be working on my lesson plans for the fall and doing some shopping. Speaking of. Hey Kurt!" she called. "When you and Rachel do the maternity clothes shopping spree, can I come too?"

"Why?" Kurt asked, knowing Rachel could be a bit much for other's to handle. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Rach is a great friend and my sister in law, but most people don't want to be around her."

Casey laughed at that, knowing how true that could be. "Nah, Rachel and I have an arrangement. We are brutally honest. And if she pisses me off, she knows I will let her know. No, I thought it wouldn't hurt, since we are doing this, to get a few basic pieces of maternity clothing for me before my only option is the crappy selection at the few stores in Ohio."

"Oooh, I like that idea." Kurt said, his mind swirling with possibilities now that he has two women to dress. "I'll call Rachel and make plans for sometime in the next couple of weeks."

* * *

><p>"Rachel is wanting lunch" Kurt told Casey as they walked out of yet another store. "How does that sound to you?"<p>

Casey shifted the bag she was carrying. "Great, and as soon as we get there, I have got to pee. I have had 3 bottles of water in the past hour and my bladder is protesting."

They sat down at a table at a nearby café that Rachel and Kurt both loved. Apparently it was a regular stop for them when they were out on one of their shopping days. Rachel pointed Casey toward the restroom as she and Kurt arranged their bags. "OK, so, when will you know anything?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it was 2 weeks ago that we did the IUI for the first time, so soon." Kurt answered. "But, that doesn't matter. Today is about you. How was the trip in from Philly? How are you feeling? What does the doctor have to say about this pregnancy?"

"The trip was fine. I know that it makes sense for Finn's job to not be in New York, and it isn't that far for us to get here, but, I miss our college years living in the city, being this close to everything. I feel great and the doctor says so far so good." She stopped speaking as Casey returned, a look of sorrow on her face. "Casey, is something wrong?"

Casey sat down and a tear fell down her cheek. "I started my period."

Kurt instantly had her hand in his as Rachel reached out to rub Casey's arm. "Casey, remember what Doctor Gregory said. The chances of this taking on the first time were so slim, we weren't expecting this. Hell, if this happens before you go back to Ohio for the start of the school year we will be a miracle case. We'll just try again in a few weeks."

"I know, but I was so hoping." She sniffed. "I know how much this will mean to both you and Blaine and I really want to give this to you."

Rachel, who understood totally spoke up. "Casey, I have been there. It isn't easy. But, eventually, it will happen, and when you don't start your period, you will start worrying that maybe there is something wrong. And finally you'll convince yourself to get a home pregnancy test and pee on the stick and when the positive answer shows, you will forget all of the heartache and just feel the joy."

"And hey" Kurt said, a smirk on his face. "Maybe next month Blaine and I can explore the video collection at the clinic"

**I already have part of Chapter 13 typed up, but, I can't make promises on when it will be posted. I am helping a friend clean and paint his new house before his moving party on Saturday, at which time I have to play airport taxi driver when my roommate comes home from a business trip. But, I will get it out ASAP.**


	13. Chapter 13

**It was brought to my attention that I forgot one minor detail in the last chapter. I have now fixed it, but, I realize that I forgot to mention that Rachel and Finn didn't tell everyone until the second trimester that they are pregnant. After suffering a miscarriage they would be very aware of sharing the news too soon. Thanks xBleedingBlackRoseX for bringing that to my attention. I adore your writing and kinda freaked when you gave me a review. If you haven't read anything by her, go. I recommend, well, all of it, but personal faves are Pride and Camping.**

**I own nothing, not even the idea of how Casey tells them she is pregnant. That goes to Char2D2 from her review WAY back on like chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>The summer progressed slowly. May into June into July, each month with multiple visits to the fertility clinic by Casey and then the frantic rush for Kurt and Blaine to rearrange their schedules to get there so Kurt could provide the semen sample. Then an evening at home with Casey laying on the couch, the two men waiting on her. All too soon it was August 10th.<p>

"OK, it should be time tomorrow for the sample" Casey said, poking her head out of the guest room where she was beginning to pack. "And I am flying out on the 13th and class starts on the 21st"

Blaine smiled from his spot on the couch where he was pouring through a report he had just gotten from one of the law clerks that morning. "Sounds great sis. Are you excited to start the new job?"

"I am" she called. "But, at the same time, I feel guilty leaving here, not being pregnant yet."

Kurt chose that moment to open the door. "Casey Marie Anderson, you stop that right now. And, for all we know, this time it will happen."

Blaine chuckled. "Wow, full name. Case, you afraid of him?" Casey snorted in the guest room. "I think that means no Babe. So, Case thinks tomorrow will be insemination day. Your schedule ok?"

Kurt finished putting away the groceries he had gotten on the way home. "Yep, I have learned the rough cycle and knew we were getting close so I have kept the next few afternoons light." Kurt headed to the couch and sat down beside his husband. "Something about this time feels different" he said, so only Blaine could hear.

"I know. I feel the same way. Like it's going to happen this time." Blaine answered in the same quiet voice Kurt had used. "So, any thoughts on dinner?"

Kurt stretched. "It's so warm I thought just a salad. I stopped and got a bunch of vegetables and some of our favorite funky salad toppings. And we have the leftover chicken from last night we can use. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Casey answered, flopping down in the arm chair next to the couch. "I saw poor Rachel today for lunch. She is miserable. My only consolation is if I get pregnant this month I won't be big and pregnant at the hottest time of the year like she is. Third trimester in August has to suck."

"What was Rachel doing in town?" Kurt asked, concerned for his sister in law, knowing how easy she was taking it with this pregnancy.

"She had a meeting with her agent this morning and wanted to do lunch before taking the train back home." Casey answered, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue "You know," she said, offhandedly, "If this is the magic month, I will basically give birth just as the school year is ending, which is kinda perfect." She raised her eyes and looked at the two men cuddled up on the couch. How they did that in the heat they were experiencing was beyond her, but hey, they were in love. "Something about this month, it just feels, I don't know. Different."

Kurt and Blaine shared a shocked look before turning their gazes on Casey. "We just said the same thing." Kurt said, shock in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Casey's voice came through the cell phone Kurt had picked up distractedly. "I was right. Today is the day. Can you get here this afternoon?"<p>

Kurt was shutting his computer down. "Already working on it. Have you called Blaine?"

"Not yet. Do you want to, or do you want me to?"

"If you can, it will get me out of here quicker." Was his reply.

Soon the three were once more gathered in the lobby of the clinic, waiting for the now familiar nurse to take them back to their assigned treatment rooms. Kurt and Blaine to retrieve the sample as they have taken to calling it, and Casey to elevate her uterus to make it more inviting to the sperm. Kurt and Blaine were once more at the head of the bed while Dr. Gregory did her turkey baster magic with getting Kurt's semen into Casey's uterus. "So, what are we going to do if this month doesn't take?" she asked.

"Well," Blaine started. "Casey has been in contact with her doctor in Ohio and they can continue with the treatments. Kurt will just have to fly to Ohio every few weeks and stay for a day or two to ensure he is there when the IUI needs to be done"

Dr Gregory stood up, placing her used instruments on the tray the nurse was holding and removed her gloves. "I know you know the drill by now, but, Casey, the longer we can keep you here with her pelvis elevated, the better. I am going to miss seeing you three on a regular basis. Let me know how everything turns out, ok?"

Once they were the only three in the room Kurt asked them the same question the doctor had just asked. "Seriously? What ARE we going to do if this doesn't take. I mean, how many months can I take 3 or 4 days off to fly to Ohio? And Casey, can you really see yourself teaching high school kids taking the hormones you are taking?"

"Oh yeah, because fertility drug hormones are so much worse than pregnancy hormones." Casey retorted. "And, if after a couple of months you guys can't do this, we can put it off until next summer."

Blaine spoke up. "You guys, this may all be for naught. For all we know the little swimmers could be doing their job right now and hooking up with that egg, giving us a baby. Let's wait and see what happens in a couple of weeks, ok?"

"Blaine is right." Casey said. "We'll worry about next month next month." She smirked at the two men. "So, what odd things are you going to do for me tonight?"

Every month while they are pampering Casey for the evening the guys have taken to doing various things for her. One month it was a shoulder massage, once it was a new hairstyle, just things like that. Kurt smirked, knowing he had saved the best for last. "Tonight, full mani pedi so you have incredible hands and feet when you get back to Ohio."

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine called, knowing Kurt was already home. Blaine had been in court all day and Kurt had taken the afternoon to work at home.<p>

"Hey Babe" Kurt said, coming in from the kitchen, where he was working on dinner. "How did it go in court today?"

"Pretty good. I think we have this one. We have total proof that the manager disliked the fact that Patrick is gay and that underqualified, but straight guys were promoted over him." Blaine told him as he removed his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. "It still amazes me what people will put in official emails, even after all this time"

"I know. Luckily being in the industry I am in, it isn't as much of an issue, but I do still see it from time to time" Kurt responded, returning to the kitchen to chop more vegetables to throw on the grill for dinner.

Blaine joined him, in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, his feet bare. "God, do you know how quiet the past week has been without Casey here?"

Kurt smiled. "I know, I had gotten used to her being here. I miss her. Maybe she can come spend her first school break here with us."

"Sounds nice. I'll mention it to her tonight. I was going to call to see how the classroom set up is going." Blaine answered, planting a small kiss on his husband's shoulder.

Kurt giggled, Blaine's touch tickling him. "Stop. Not while I have sharp instruments in my hands. I promise you can defile me later. After we talk to your sister."

As soon as dinner dishes were put away, Blaine called his sister's cell phone. "Hey Case!" he said when she picked up.

"Hey Blainers, Hey Kurt" she answered, knowing she was on speaker phone. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, sis." Blaine answered. "So, how is the classroom setup going?"

"Pretty well. I mean, I'm a history teacher, so it's a lot of maps and books to be arranged." Casey answered, sounding distracted.

"Is this a bad time Casey?" Kurt asked, hearing how distant she was sounding.

"No." Casey answered. "I just can't seem to concentrate on anything today. I'm just a little off." She laughed. "Mom told me it's just stress. Worrying about the new job, how the students will be, and then having to wait to see if I'm pregnant, it's just a lot on my mind."

"Well, don't think about the pregnant thing." Blaine answered. "It's not like you have any control over that right now. Just focus on school and we'll talk about the pregnancy thing in a week or so."

"Easier said than done Blaine." Casey sighed. "So, I know you were going to court today. Did you nail the homophobic asshole's balls to the wall?"

Blaine laughed, going along with her plans of changing the subject. "I sure did. It's hard to claim to be tolerant when you send an official email stating that you won't ever promote a 'flaming homo'."

"I still can't believe there are people like that in the world. I mean, come on. Do we still think it's a choice? Because yes, you like being degraded for who you love." Casey was very passionate about the issue of homophobia and knew that may be her biggest issue with McKinley. She knew what Kurt had gone through and just hoped there had been some major changes in policy since he had graduated.

"OK, new subject." Kurt spoke up. "Casey, I'm working on a spread right now and I need your input. Knee length flutter skirt, red. Do we use a strappy heel or a stiletto with an ankle strap, closed toe?"

"Strappy sandal. The closed toe would be better with a pencil skirt. More formal. Flutter skirt screams flirty sexy not straight laced sexy. And make sure the shoes are black" Casey loved that Kurt respected her opinions on fashion enough to ask for input at times.

A few more minutes of small talk and they ended the call. Casey had some stuff to get together for the next day and the men wanted some time to cuddle without work being in the way.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Reagan said, with a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey Reagan. What can I help you with" Kurt asked, not looking up from the photos he was examining.

"Delivery for you." She answered, walking in and putting a box along with a Fed Ex envelope on his desk. "There is a note that you can't open these until you call Blaine."

Kurt looked up, confusion showing on his face. "Um, ok. He's in a deposition right now, so I'll call in a bit. If he calls me, no matter what I'm doing, send him through."

Ten minutes later Kurt's cell phone rang, Blaine's picture showing on the screen. "Hey Babe" Kurt answered, reaching for the box.

"Hey, did you get a couple of packages that you can't open until you're on the phone with me?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I did." Kurt answered. "And I really want to know what is going on. So, how bout you open the Fed Ex envelope and I'll open the box."

"Sounds great. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

The sound of ripping was heard on both ends, Blaine tearing the seal on the Fed Ex envelope, Kurt accidentally tearing the cardboard of the, what appeared to be, bakery box in front of him. "Weird" Kurt said. It's cupcakes with baby bottles and stuff on top."

"Oh my." Blaine said, shock evident in his voice. "Kurt, open your envelope. No question, just do it."

Kurt reached across his desk for the Fed Ex envelope and opened it, a note and a white stick falling out. "What's…" Blaine waited for the explosion. "Blaine? Is this?"

Blaine had a huge grin on his face on his end. "It is. You are holding a positive pregnancy test in your hand. We did it. We're pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I had planned on more, but once I typed this up, that felt like the perfect place to end this. Now is when I need some input. I already know sex and name for the baby, but, do we want the boys to know before it is born, or not? I am going to do a chunk of the pregnancy in the next chapter, so let me know, please?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**We're getting close to the end, only 3 or 4 chapters after this one. This isn't going to go really past the baby being born. I have another story that is really itching to get out right now, as well as a few one shots that are popping in my mind.**

**Last time checked, I don't own anything, no matter how much I want to. If you recognize it, it isn't mine. My plot bunnies are just borrowing it to have some fun with it.**

Kurt and Blaine rushed through the airport, a traffic jam causing them to almost miss their flight. They had decided to go to Ohio for Labor Day so they could tell Burt and Carole in person that Casey was pregnant, and also to see Casey. They wanted to make sure she was doing well and shower her with their gratitude. And, in Kurt's case, clothes and shoes.

"Final boarding call for flight 529 non stop to Dayton Ohio" the female voice was heard over the loudspeaker as Blaine ran up to the gate. Kurt could be heard behind him, apologizing to the couple he had run into.

"Wait! My husband has our boarding passes." Blaine gasped at the shocked gate attendant who was getting ready to close the door to the jetway.

"Here they are!" Kurt announced, thrusting the papers into her face. She recovered quickly and gestured them to board the plane. "Enjoy your flight." Was the last thing they heard as she did close the jetway door behind them.

The two men finally took their seats in first class, settling in for the short 2 hour flight to Dayton before their short drive to the Fischer/Anderson home. Kurt's family had a family reunion on Saturday that they were going to show up at and afterward share their happy news with Burt and Carole only. They had also seen the issues Rachel and Finn had experienced and didn't want to share the news with too many people too soon, just in case there were any problems.

Once the fight attendants had come through with drink service, both men were kicked back with a cocktail. They were finally relaxed and calmed down. "So, are your parents expecting us?" Blaine asked, not sure what they had been told.

Kurt set his drink down on the seat tray. "No. I told them we weren't going to be able to come home for Labor Day. That we were saving the time and money for trips back for doctors appointments when Casey gets pregnant. I thought we could show up and tell them it was a surprise for them. Hang with the Hummel clan for the afternoon then take Dad and Carole out for dinner and share our news with them." He looked at his husband, a sudden thought entering his mind. "Do we want to take at least Casey, if not your Mom and Dad as well, with us to dinner?"

Blaine smiled. "Sounds like a plan. We can discuss it with them as soon as we get there. Do you think they're going to be suspicious when we just show up?"

"I'm sure they will, but we can play it off. Just keep telling them that we ended up having the time free and got a great deal on the flights, so we decided to spend the weekend in Ohio." Kurt instructed, knowing Blaine had issues with lying sometimes. He tended to give too much information, which ended up giving them away.

Blaine had the grace to blush a bit, knowing Kurt was referencing his inability to lie. "You would think for a lawyer my poker face would be better."

Kurt giggled. "Exactly! Not saying you lie, but come on hon, you have to be able to convince people of certain facts. That should make you an incredible liar."

Excuse me sirs." The flight attendant interrupted their conversation. "Can I get you anything else? A refill? A different drink option?"

Blaine smiled charmingly, his hazel eyes sparkling at the young woman leaning over them. "Actually, could my husband and I get some water?"

"Certainly" she answered, heading off to fetch the desired drink.

Kurt chuckled. "You have that smile patented, don't you"

Blaine smirked, leaning over to place a quick kiss on Kurt's nose. "You know you love it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not as much as you think I do." He leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear. "And not as much as I love other looks on your face." With that Kurt pulled Blaine's earlobe in between his teeth and tugged gently. He saw the flight attendant out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, thank you very much" he said, detaching himself from his husband's ear, knowing how turned on Blaine got at that.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad? Casey?" Blaine called, opening the door, carrying his suitcase.<p>

"Blaine!" Janet answered grabbing him in her arms. "Where's Kurt?"

Blaine laughed as he looked behind him. "He's coming. He wanted to get something out of his suitcase and everything fell out. He told me to come on in."

As soon as he said that, Kurt came in the door, his suitcase in one hand, a small shopping bag in the other. "Hi Janet!" he said, dropping his suitcase and throwing his arm around his Mother-In-Law. "Not to be ungrateful, but, where's Casey?"

Janet laughed. "She is up in her room. Go on up and see her."

Kurt and Blaine abandoned their luggage in the entryway, rushing upstairs like children running for the tree on Christmas morning. Blaine got to the door first and, after a quick knock threw the door open. "Casey!"

Casey, who was sitting at the desk grading papers looked up, a smile on her face seeing her brother and brother in law. "Blaine! Kurt!" She got ready to stand up but they both stopped her.

"Casey, stay sitting! You're pregnant!" Kurt said, reaching her side first.

Casey laughed. "Kurt, I'm pregnant, not sick. And trust me, I feel fine right now. No morning sickness yet, no weird cravings, just a very active bladder. Already" She covered her mouth as she yawned. "And I'm exhausted all the time."

She stood and held her arms out, Kurt gathering her in his arms in a hug before Blaine nudged him out of the way and gave her a hug. "Hey sis." He said against her hair. "You have no idea how happy we are."

Kurt interrupted. "If you would look over here, please. I have a small token to thank you for this" he said.

Blaine and Casey turned their heads to the lighter haired man standing beside them. He was holding out the small shopping bag he had retrieved out of his luggage. "Kurt? What is this?" Casey asked.

"Just a little something I saw today and wanted to get as a thank you for carrying our child" he answered. "Now, look!"

Casey looked in the bag and laughed, pulling out the tee shirt. A screenprinted maternity shirt. That read "Carrying my brother's baby."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, where in the hell did you get that?"

"Well, we had a company in trying to sell us on how great personalized tees are going to be for the casual/high school crowd next season and I thought, why not, so I had this made." Kurt took the shirt in his hand. "No, I don't expect you to actually wear it, but I thought it would be funny. Especially considering I work for a fashion magazine and we don't worry about high school and casual trends. How in the world that company got in to give us the presentation is beyond me, but nothing would stop me from taking advantage of the moment."

"So" Blaine asked. "I am assuming you have told Mom and Dad?"

"Mom. Dad has been on a business trip and is due back tonight. I wanted to tell him in person, so now we can tell him together." Casey turned to Kurt. "Have you told your parents?"

"Nope, that's why we're here. Wanted to do it in person." Kurt looked at the clock, noticing it was a little after 9. "How late is your dad supposed to be? We wanted to run something by them."

As soon as he finished the sentence, they heard the door. "Janet? Casey? Who's car is that in the driveway?"

Blaine ran to the top of the stairs. "Hi Dad!"

Richard looked up in shock. "Blaine? I didn't know you and Kurt were coming for the weekend."

Casey was behind Blaine and they headed downstairs, Kurt following close behind. "That's because it was a last minute decision. They decided after I told them on Tuesday that I'm pregnant."

Janet watched from the side as her husband's face lit up and he scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Oh sweetie, I'm so excited." He looked at the two men behind Casey. "Congratulations you two. So, August was the magic month?"

"It was. But the timing is perfect. This way Casey shouldn't miss much, if any work, at the end of the year, when she has the baby." Blaine said.

Janet decided to speak up. "OK, let's move this out of the doorway. I have champagne and sparkling cider in the living room, let's go toast the news."

* * *

><p>"OK Blaine, when my dad asks what we're doing there, what is your answer?" Kurt asked, quizzing his husband on his way to the park where the family reunion was being held.<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Our weekend plans fell through and we found a great deal on the airfare, so we decided to head to the reunion." He smirked. "You know, there is a great way to make sure I don't mess up."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Kurt asked, turning on the turn signal as they approached the park entrance.

"Don't leave me alone." Blaine stated, matter of fact. "You know your uncles and cousins hate me. It kills two birds with one stone. Saves me and keeps the secret."

Kurt laughed. "They do not hate you. They just have totally different interests than you and don't understand you. But my Grandma loves you. And Aunt Susie still asks if she can adopt you. And don't get me started on the female cousins who are still looking for their straight version of you."

Kurt parked the car and got out, heading to the back seat to get the bag he had packed for the day. He had the required covered dish as well as drinks and table service for them, as well as a present for his Grandma, who's birthday was coming up. "Come on Blaine. Out of the car. You can't have Grammy fawning all over you if you sit in the car all day."

Blaine got out of the car, a nervous look on his face. "OK, but please, don't leave me alone too much"

Kurt walked over to where Blaine was standing beside the car and leered at him. "As good as you look today, no worries about that. We really need to get you in shorts and sandals more often. While I love seeing you in your suits, there is something about this casual of a look that is down right sexy." Knowing he had distracted Blaine enough, he started walking toward the large crowd at the picnic shelter. "Come on. I see Dad and I want to get down there before he sees us."

The two men walked toward the large crowd of people and just before they reached Burt, they heard Carole scream. "Kurt! Blaine! What are you doing here?"

Burt spun to see his son as his wife threw her arms around him. "Hi Carole." Kurt said, laughing. "Our plans for the weekend fell through and we found a great deal on the flight, so we decided to go ahead and come to the reunion. It also gives us a chance to see Casey. It's amazing how much we miss her after the summer of living with her."

Carole finally released Kurt and moved onto Blaine so Burt stepped in, wrapping his arms around his son. "Hey Kurt. This is a wonderful surprise."

Blaine overheard and smiled. "I told him to call and ask if we could stay with you, but he wanted to surprise you. He also said you may have some out of town relatives staying with you, so we're at my parent's."

Carole smiled at the two young men. "Nope, not this year. We lucked out and have an empty house." She saw the bag in Kurt's hand. "Here sweetie, let me take that from you."

Kurt lifted it and smiled. "Not a problem. Just a fresh fruit salad I threw together this morning and our table service. And a birthday present for Grammy."

Kurt placed the salad on the table that appeared to be full of desserts and looked around for a place to set down the table service. "Here." Carole said, taking the bag. "I'll put this with our stuff."

While Carole walked away with the bag of plastic cutlery and paper plates Burt looked at Kurt and Blaine. "So, how is everything on the baby front?"

Carole returned just as Kurt spoke up. "Eh, I don't want to talk about that right now. It's been the focus of our lives since May. Let's go to dinner tonight and we can talk about it then. Right now, I want to give this beautiful woman her birthday present." Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Burt's mother, who was walking past.

"Kurt!" she squealed, seeing who had stopped her. She hugged her grandson, reaching out and slapping her son's arm. "Why didn't you tell me Kurt and Blaine would be here?"

Burt raised his hands and smiled. "It was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you."

Blaine held out his arms to hug the woman who he knew every man at this party was terrified of. As she stepped into his hug he answered. "Our plans for the weekend fell through at the last minute and we found a great deal on the airfare, so we decided the middle of this week to come, and just thought it would be fun to make it a surprise."

"Grammy" Kurt interrupted. "I won't be here for your birthday dinner next weekend, obviously, so I wanted to give you your birthday present now."

She took the wrapped package from him, protesting. "No, Kurt, you being here is enough for me," knowing she would adore whatever outrageous piece of clothing Kurt had picked out for her. All of the ladies at the senior center were jealous of the clothes her grandson, the fashion magazine honcho bought for her."

Kurt laughed, knowing what she was thinking. "Oh stop. You know you will love this and will love showing it off to the girls at bridge on Wednesday."

The grin she gave Kurt was identical to the grin Kurt gave whenever Blaine was right but he didn't want to admit it. She tore into the wrapping paper, pulling out an incredible blouse. "Oh Kurt, it's wonderful! This will be perfect for Wednesday! Oh Ethel will be so jealous when she sees this. Her last birthday the most exciting present she got was a sweatshirt with a picture of a dog on it."

"I'm glad you like it Grammy. Now, Blaine and I are going to go mingle and see some of the rest of the family." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her wrinkled cheek. "Love you Grammy."

She swatted his butt. "I love you two, you little rascal. Now, go show off your husband to those cousins of yours. Show them how great he is, especially compared to their small minded idiot husbands"

For the next few hours Kurt and Blaine wandered around in the crowd, talking to various members of the Hummel family, occasionally being joined by Burt or Carole. By 5 PM, everyone was heading out and Blaine looked at his husband and in laws, who were sitting at the picnic table across from him. "OK, I invited my parents to dinner with us tonight and I told them we would meet at 6:30, so we should probably think about heading out. Especially if you want to swing by the house," he told Carole.

"Where are we meeting them?" Burt asked, standing and helping Carole gather their belongings as Kurt did the same.

"There is a steakhouse between Westerville and Lima that my father loves and he has been out of town on a business trip and wanted to go there." Blaine looked at Burt, knowing how he loved steak. "And, I know how much you like steak, and how rarely you get it, so I thought you would love the idea."

Burt smiled. "You thought right. It has been a year since I have had a good steak"

Carole rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am a horrible tyrant who only feeds you raw carrots."

Kurt snickered, knowing how crazy it drove his father that he and Carole still kept an eye on his diet, even 12 years after his heart attack. "Dad, think of it as a sign we love you"

* * *

><p>"Burt! Carole!" Janet announced, seeing the Hummel family follow her son into the restaurant. "Our table will be ready shortly. We are a little early for our reservation. Richard is in the bar. Would you like a glass of wine, a beer?" she asked, hugging the two in greeting.<p>

Burt turned toward the bar. "I'll go. Carole? Your normal?"

"Yes. Just a glass of a Chardonnay." She looked at Burt. "And Burt, a light beer."

"Yes Carole, I know, a light beer." He rolled his eyes and left the women in the foyer, waiting for their husbands.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Babe? Do you want anything?"

Kurt smiled. "No, nothing for me Hon. Why don't you go get something for you though?"

Blaine headed to join his father and father in law in the bar while Kurt moved over to talk to Casey while Janet and Carole were talking to each other. As soon as the men joined them from the bar, the hostess arrived to lead them to their table. As soon as they reached the table, Burt looked around in confusion. "8 place settings? Are we expecting someone else?"

Blaine smiled. "Actually yes. Ken, my biological father, will be joining us."

Burt and Carole exchanged a look of confusion as Kurt smiled at Blaine. They had discussed when they were going to tell Ken, and Kurt was leaving it up to Blaine. That he wanted to include him in this family dinner and tell him when Kurt's parents were told said a lot to Kurt about how their relationship was progressing.

Within 10 minutes Ken was there, seated between Blaine and Carole, and introductions had been made. The waitress had taken their orders and everyone had their drinks. Blaine looked over to Kurt and gave a quick nod. "Everyone? Can I say something?" The table turned their attention to Kurt, Janet and Richard smiling, knowing the news that Kurt was about to share. "There is a reason for this dinner. Blaine and I found out on Tuesday that August was a successful month. Casey is pregnant."

The sound was deafening. Carole was smiling, tears pouring down her face. Burt, who was sitting beside Kurt was hugging his son to his chest so tight Kurt was having problems breathing. Ken was shaking Blaine's hand while Casey sat in the middle of the insanity, looking serene and peaceful. Finally everyone calmed down enough for Kurt to speak. "Dad, Carole, this is the REAL reason we came home for the weekend. We didn't want to tell you over the phone." He looked at his step mother. "And, can we please keep it between us for now? We don't want to tell a lot of people until the 2nd trimester. And that includes Finn and Rachel."

Carole smiled, still wiping tears from her face. "Not a problem. We understand totally. I can't believe it! Burt! 2 babies!"

Janet looked at Carole, confused. "2 babies?"

Burt answered that one. "Yes, Finn and Rachel are due on Halloween with their first."

Janet smiled. "That's wonderful news! After the miscarriage, I am so happy they are expecting again."

Richard turned to Ken, who had been silent. "Ken? Is everything alright?"

Ken looked around the table, smiling, tears evident in his eyes. "I am so happy. I never thought I would have a chance to have anything to do with Blaine and Casey ever again, and to know they wanted me present when the rest of the parents were told the IUI was successful, it just makes me feel so accepted."

Blaine hugged Ken. "Ken, we told you we wanted you to be a part of this child's life. I figure a child can never have too much love, and having 5 grandparents instead of 4, well, that's a blessing." He then looked down. "And, Mom and Richard may have known before tonight."

Casey took this one. "Hey, I'm living with them! How was I supposed to keep it a secret from Mom?"

Carole laughed. "You couldn't. And that is fine." She looked at the 3 youngest members of their party. "So, now what?"

Kurt sighed. "Now, we start flying back and forth for doctor's appointments. Casey and her OB/GYN are going to make her appointments either late on Fridays or early on Mondays. Blaine and I will fly in for the weekend, taking either Friday or Monday off of work and be at the appointments with her. Then, she will have the baby here and we'll fly in for the delivery. I hope everyone is ready to see a lot more of us over the next 9 months"

Blaine decided to add something. "Burt, Carole, can we stay with you some of the times? I feel like we have been crashing at Mom and Dad's an awful lot and haven't spent as much time with you two lately. I promise, it's all because of Casey, though."

"Of course you can" Burt answered. "But, if you need to be with Casey, that is more important than us. She is carrying your child. I expect you to treat her as the precious gift she is and shower her with love and support and do everything she asks you to do."

Kurt smiled. "Oh that won't be a problem. In fact, Carole, Janet, tomorrow I'm taking Casey shopping for maternity clothes. Wanna come?"

Janet clapped her hands and smiled. "That will be wonderful! Of course!"

"I'm in too." Carole answered. "I love how maternity fashion has progressed from the horrible dresses I had to wear when I was pregnant with Finn."

* * *

><p>The day of shopping was great. While Kurt took the women around to every maternity shop in the greater Lima area, Blaine, Richard, Burt and Ken headed down to Cincinnati for a Red's game. Ken had a luxury box for his company and nobody was using it for the day, so he offered it to them.<p>

The weekend flew by and all too soon it was Monday and Kurt and Blaine were loading up the rental car to head back to the airport. Casey and her doctor were going to make out an appointment schedule and she was going to send the dates to Kurt and Blaine so they could start arranging their schedules and booking flights. They weren't going to be present at every single appointment, but most of them, especially any appointment that involved an ultrasound. Any time they weren't able to attend, Janet and Carole were going to be there for her. Casey had already asked both women to be in the delivery room with her and they were thrilled at the chance.

Once they were settled on the plane, Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "This was a good weekend, wasn't it Honey?"

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's. "It really was, Babe. Everyone was happy to see us and thrilled with the news. Now, we get to go home and start getting everything ready." He had a sudden thought. "Hey, Babe, are we going to find out the sex of the baby?"

Kurt smiled. "Honestly, I don't want to know. I want to find out when he or she is born. I can design a gender neutral nursery no problem and we can pick out a name for both sexes. Are you ok with that?"

At that moment the flight attendants began their normal safety speech so they focused their attention on that. Once they were done and the plane was in the air, Blaine answered. "That is fine with me. I don't care either way. As long as we have a happy, healthy baby, I will be happy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Nope, still don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>"Reagan? Can you come in here real quick?" Kurt called to his assistant.<p>

"Hey Kurt!" she said, pulling the door closed behind her. "So, how is everything going with the surrogate situation?"

Kurt smiled, loving how she had become a bit of a confidant for him at work. He didn't want to announce to the whole company what they were doing and, up to this point, Reagan had been wonderful in asking simple questions, just enough for him to feel like he wasn't holding everything in. Also, he has enjoyed watching her grow in her job over the summer. The additional duties she had taken on while he was out of the office had helped her catch the eye of the management team. She was now being offered a paid position as soon as her internship was done, and Kurt knew she would be a very valuable member of the magazine staff.

"Actually, that's what I need to discuss with you. I have a series of days I will be taking off over the next few months. Casey had to go to Ohio for her job so we will be flying back there for some doctors appointments here and there while we continue with the process." He clicked a few buttons on his computer before continuing. "I have emailed you the dates I will be out, for now. We are making them either Fridays or Mondays, so I won't miss more than a day of work."

Casey smiled. "I'll get them noted on your calendar." She pulled out a file from the stack she had in her hands. "On to other issues. Have you seen the latest graphics for the Christmas issue?"

Kurt rifled through the stack of folders on his desk until he found his copy of the graphics Reagan had in her hands. "I have. I am only happy with about half of these. What are your thoughts?"

An hour later Kurt and Reagan had gone through the issues that were pending his approval for the day. She was headed out to her desk to finalize the notes and emails that needed to be sent while Kurt headed to a meeting with the editorial team. He knew they were waiting until Thanksgiving to make broad announcements, but, he did have to tell the powers that be of his pending time off work, which meant telling them they were pregnant.

Everyone was thrilled for him and understood his need for time off over the next few months. They knew what a hard worker Kurt was and knew his work would not suffer. He quickly wrapped up the meeting and headed home, excited to beat Blaine home for a change and surprise him with dinner and a relaxing night in.

Kurt was pulling herb roasted chicken out of the oven when Blaine opened the door. "Well well well, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Blaine asked, laying his briefcase on a dining room chair and loosening his tie, walking over to Kurt and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Kurt smiled, laying down the pot holders and grabbing Blaine's jacket, pulling their bodies flush while angling his head to kiss his husband. "I got out of work early and decided we needed a nice, relaxing night in."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, pulling him in for another kiss before stepping back. "That sounds wonderful. Let me go get out of this suit and I'll come help you finish dinner."

"No worries. I am about 5 minutes from being done. Go get your clothes changed while I get dinner dished up." Kurt instructed, turning back to the stove.

By the time Blaine was back in the dining room Kurt had food all dished into serving bowls, candles lit, wine poured and soft music playing in the background. "Wow. Mr Hummel-Anderson, are you trying to seduce me?" Blaine asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smirk.

Kurt laughed. "It's not seduction if you're willing Babe. Nah, I just thought this would be relaxing, and a nice change. Don't worry, we're moving into the living room to watch movies after this."

They discussed their days while eating. "I told the editorial team today." Kurt finally said. "They are thrilled for us, asked me to pass on their congratulations, and told me to take whatever time I have to for various appointments."

Blaine laid his fork down by his plate. "I have an appointment with the partners tomorrow to tell them. Have you told anyone else?"

"No. I don't want to make those announcements until around Thanksgiving." Kurt told him. "Speaking of, how would you feel about having Thanksgiving here this year?"

"As in your parents, my parents, our siblings all in our apartment for dinner?" Blaine asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Yes." Kurt answered, sounding offended. "We can do it. It would be a great way to make the announcement. We can have someone in our guest room and others in hotels, or in the living room, if they want. This keeps Finn and Rachel from having to fly to Ohio, and I know her fathers are going on a cruise this year for Thanksgiving."

"Well, let's do a conference call with our Moms this weekend and we can discuss it with them." Blaine conceded.

* * *

><p>September and October passed in a haze of work for both of the men, as well as discussions regarding living arrangement (move or stay) names (no agreement at all) and nursery theme. They had agreed they didn't want to know the sex of the baby, but if Casey did, that was up to her to decide. They did fly back to Ohio every few weekends for doctors appointments. After the first time when they heard the baby's heartbeat, Kurt wanted to swing by the cemetery to tell his Mother their news.<p>

Plans were finalized for Thanksgiving. Casey was going to stay with them while Richard and Janet, Burt and Carole, and Ken all stayed in a nearby hotel. Finn and Rachel were coming into the city from Philly for the day. Once Kurt and Blaine remembered they had told everyone who would be at dinner about the pregnancy except for Rachel and Finn, they realized a big reveal wouldn't be necessary, so as they were finalizing plans Kurt told them then. And, Rachel had given birth to their son, Christopher on October 15th, so there were multiple reasons to celebrate this Thanksgiving.

All too soon, it was the day before Thanksgiving and Kurt was running around the apartment arranging furniture and confirming he had everything he needed to finish Thanksgiving dinner. Sure Carole and Janet were joining him early Thursday morning to cook everything while the men did their own things, most likely involving football, but he didn't want to have to leave once Casey got there.

Suddenly the buzzer rang. Kurt rushed over, pressing the button. "Yes?"

"Hey there father of my child! Let me up!" Casey's voice was heard.

"You stay put with your luggage. I'm sending your brother down. We can't have you hauling around a suitcase in your delicate state." Kurt laughed before calling to Blaine. "Blaine! Your sister is here! Go help her with her luggage!"

Blaine, who was in the guest room making the bed came out, an excited look on his face. "Going! Mom said she is starting to show a little bit. We get to kinda see our baby tonight!"

Kurt was finalizing his grocery list as he heard the Anderson siblings in the hallway. "Casey!" he said, throwing the door open and pulling his petite sister in law into a bone crushing hug.

Casey laughed. "Ok. Kurt, if you don't let me breath I die and your child dies too."

Kurt blushed, letting her go and helping Blaine with her luggage. "How was the flight?"

Casey smiled at the domestic sight in front of her, Kurt and Blaine working around each other in the kitchen, seeming to read each other's minds. "It was good. I don't know how Ken did it, but he got all of us, Mom, Dad, himself, me, and Kurt's parents on a flight together, at the last minute. When our other reservation got cancelled, we didn't know what we were going to do."

"How has he been?" Blaine asked, still a little leery of the new relationship with their birth father.

Casey, who totally understood where Blaine was coming from reached over and squeezed his hand. "Good. He isn't trying to go all Dad on me all the time. Just occasional dinners out, emails with little notes, phone calls to chat." She moved to the couch to sit down, pulling Blaine with her. "I think this is real with him. How about with you?"

Blaine smiled, almost shyly. "It's almost too good to be true. Whenever he is in town he makes a point of having lunch or dinner with us. He seems to actually listen when Kurt or I talk about things at work. And, like you said, phone calls and emails just to say hi and see how we're doing."

Kurt stood in the kitchen, watching this, loving that they were finally developing relationships with their birth father. He knew that this was something that had been plaguing Blaine for a while and seeing some sort of a resolution had, if possible, made their relationship even stronger. He finally had to interrupt. "Hey, I need to run to the store for a few last minute things for tomorrow. Do you guys need anything? Casey, are you having any funky cravings we need to worry about?"

"Well," Casey said, with a slight blush. "I am actually. Can you get me some peanut butter, chocolate ice cream, and fritos?"

Kurt made a face. "Please tell me you don't eat all of those together."

Casey laughed. "No, not all of them. The ice cream and peanut butter yes, but not the fritos. Oh! And, some decaf earl gray tea please? It's my new morning drink."

As soon as Kurt got home with the groceries the three of them sat around the living room, just talking, missing being together like they had over the summer. Kurt and Blaine, especially, really treasured their time living with Casey over the summer as they became good friends on top of being siblings. They stayed up entirely too late talking about their jobs when finally Kurt asked the question he had been wondering about ever since Casey revealed she would be working at McKinley.

"So, Casey, what is the atmosphere like at McKinley?" He asked, quietly, not meeting the eyes that were suddenly on him.

Casey, who knew about the problems Kurt had experienced at the high school, and, her brother to an extent once he transferred there, smiled. "Honestly, great. They have a very strict anti bullying policy now, regular presentations regarding bullying, and a very open policy for students to approach teachers with problems. I have had a couple of kids come to me already. And, the good thing is, yes there is a punishment for bullying, but there is also a program to try and get to the bottom of the reason they are bullying to try and help the bully as well."

Blaine perked up at that. "Hmmmm, that is interesting. Not many schools are working on that aspect. I would be interested in talking to the people who run the program and see what the results have been. It would be interesting to have for future cases I have involving bullying in schools. Is Emma still running the Guidance office?"

Casey shifted in her seat, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, but the anti bullying program is being run by a new counselor, Mindi Hartman. I'll give her your card and explain what you want to talk to her about and, maybe when you are in town at Christmas you can talk to her." Casey turned to Kurt. "And, before I forget, I am supposed to tell you hi from both Will and Emma and Sue wanted me to tell you that you had better come see her next time you are in town or she will release your nationals winning competition to all major news outlets."

Kurt laughed at that. "I swear, you do half of a year as a Cheerio and help them win Nationals and Sue thinks you owe her your life. Give Will and Emma my greetings and tell Sue I will stop by to see her." He looked at his pregnant sister in law, who was obviously exhausted. "Now, Miss Preggo, it is time for you to get in bed. You are barely able to keep your eyes open right now, and, unfortunately, I don't think either of us want to risk carrying you if you fall asleep."

Casey gave her good nights to them and headed to bed, Kurt and Blaine shutting off lights and following her example. They both went through their normal pre-bed routines and soon were laying side by side, ready to go to sleep. "Blaine, I know I tell you all the time, but I don't think you have any idea how much I love you."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling their bodies close. "The same goes for me. I don't know how I lived without you and I hate to imagine how lackluster my life would be without you." They kissed gently before both falling asleep, arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled together.

Thursday morning, Blaine woke up alone in the bed, Kurt's side already cold, and the sound of many voices in the kitchen. OK, the sound of 4 voices in the kitchen. He looked at the clock and realized the Moms were there, and they along with Kurt and Casey were cooking dinner. From the sound of the arguing going on Casey was supposed to be peeling potatoes while Kurt, Carole and Janet were actually cooking all of the meals, but Casey was wanting a more active roll in the meal prep. Blaine decided to go out and rescue everyone.

He pulled on jeans and a tee shirt, knowing he would get his shower as soon as he convinced his sister to pop a squat on the couch and keep the hell out of the kitchen, and, once he had a cup of coffee. "Casey." He muttered, entering the kitchen. "We all know your cooking history. Just sit down. As soon as I get my shower we can watch the parade and talk shit about the bands."

Kurt and Janet laughed, knowing this was a tradition for Blaine and Casey. "Good morning sweetheart." Kurt said, handing Blaine a steaming cup of coffee, leaning in for a small peck of a kiss.

Blaine deepened the kiss. "Mmmmm. Good morning to you too. I could get used to this. Being greeted with kisses and coffee and a meal being cooked every morning"

Kurt pulled back and swatted Blaine's ass. "Yeah, keep dreaming." He leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear, assuring their mothers couldn't hear, "Unless you wake me up every morning with a blowjob, and find a way for me to not work, it ain't happening sweetheart."

Blaine blushed and silently turned to the bathroom. "I'm taking my shower. Casey! Get the TV on the parade!"

By the time the parade was over the food was all cooking or waiting to be warmed up at the last minute, Burt, Richard and Ken had joined them, and Finn had called from the train, saying they were about 45 minutes away from their apartment. Kurt came in from the kitchen and sat down on Blaine's lap, glancing at the TV to see what sort of sporting event they were watching. "Hey there." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, nuzzling into his neck.

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss the top of Blaine's hair, his curls behaving perfectly for the day. "Hey yourself. Getting ready for football?"

"Yep. By the time Rachel and Finn get here with Christopher to distract the womenfolk, us men will be watching football."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, not all of us men. I'm gonna join the womenfolk with the baby."

Burt, who had heard the conversation started laughing. "Kurt, you know at some point in time you will end up in here watching the game."

Kurt blushed. "Fine, I will admit that, but it's not like I'm watching because I like football."

Ken looked up confused as the rest of the men laughed. "What's the joke I'm missing?" he asked, knowing there were family jokes he would have to learn, traditions still not learned yet.

Blaine pulled his now beet red husband closer to his chest as he answered. "Kurt likes to look at the asses of the players on the field in their tight pants."

Ken joined the men in their laughter. Blaine and Kurt were very thankful that Ken was so accepting of their relationship, not having been there from the beginning, and they were not very sure of his views on homosexuality. However, they were not going to change how they acted just to make his life more comfortable. He wanted to know his children, and Blaine didn't want to be something he wasn't.

Kurt finally raised his head. "OK, now that we are done playing let's embarrass Kurt, I am going to go get my shower before Finn and Rachel get here." He turned to the dining room where Carole and Janet were sitting and relaxing. "Moms? Either of you want to freshen up?"

They looked at each other before Carole answered. "That's OK Kurt, I think we're both OK, but we'll let you know if that changes"

* * *

><p>The afternoon progressed just as Blaine predicted. Carole, Janet, Casey, Rachel and Kurt ended up in the dining room with Christopher while Finn joined Blaine, Ken, Richard and Burt in the living room yelling at the TV. Rachel was asking Casey about her pregnancy to date while Janet and Carole played with the baby. "He looks just like Finn did when he was born." Carole gushed, adoration evident on her face as she held her grandson.<p>

Janet looked down, running her finger along the soft skin of Christopher's hand. "I always forget how tiny they are." She looked up at Carole. "And just think, we'll have another next year."

As soon as the women started talking about labor, Kurt knew it was time to leave the conversation. He headed to the living room where he sat on the couch between Blaine and Finn. "Hey Kurt" Finn said. "Ready to drool over football asses?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Not quite, but I couldn't stay in there."

Burt looked up, a questioning look on his face. "Why? What's wrong?"

"They're talking about labor and delivery horror stories." Kurt said, with a shudder.

Burt and Finn laughed. "Oh just wait until the baby shower. And the hospital when everyone comes to visit. And every time a mother holds your child for the first time." Burt said.

Finn agreed. "Totally. And I will warn you, when Quinn and Tina get a hold of you, it will be nonstop."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with looks of horror. "Can't we just have the baby and not any of the other stuff?" Kurt asked.

The other men laughed. "No, it doesn't work that way." Burt told his son. "You get the bad along with the good. Yes you have an adorable cuddly baby who loves you and you get to watch grow. You also get backtalking, dirty diapers, vomit in the middle of the night, college costs, and everyone telling you how to raise your child, and women who have to share their labor and pregnancy horror stories."

Richard decided to speak up. "And, I can promise, even being a step-father, you are not immune to those issues. In fact, it's probably worse because people assumed I didn't partake in raising you, so they felt they could talk even more about how I should be helping raise you."

Ken looked at Blaine, tears evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry Blaine." He said, the tears falling freely.

Blaine and Richard both moved to Ken. "Ken, what's wrong?" Richard asked

"I failed as a father, and you had to take my job. How much difference could I have made in their lives if both of us had been strong father figures. Maybe Blaine wouldn't have been bullied, maybe Casey wouldn't have had to deal with as many problems with that teacher in middle school."

Blaine looked at Richard and shook his head when Richard began to speak. "Ken," Blaine said. "We can't look back and regret what was. Remember, those experiences are what made Casey and myself who we are today. If I hadn't had the bullying to deal with, I wouldn't have ended up at Dalton and I wouldn't have met Kurt. So, for anything bad, there was good that came out of it. You can't look back, only forward. That is what we have to do."

"Ken." Richard interrupted. "You weren't ready. That isn't bad or good, it's just a fact. What defines you as a father isn't the bad decision you made, it's how you fix it. And, from what I have seen, you are doing a hell of a job fixing it and trying to develop a relationship with your children. And, they have forgiven you. Now, for your relationship to continue to grow, YOU have to forgive yourself."

Finn decided to add his two cents. "Ken, Richard, if I may?" All of the men in the room turned toward him, curious to see what Finn had to say. "When we were sophomores in high school, Kurt had a major crush on me, even though he knew I was straight."

"Finn, do we have to bring that up?" Kurt asked, very embarrassed.

"Yes, I have a point here, just give me a minute." Finn answered, before continuing. "But, even though I made it clear to him I was straight, he still persisted, and we ended up in a difficult situation where I said some horrible things to Kurt. And, I will admit, I was very homophobic at that time." He looked over at his brother. "A year later, we were step brothers, sharing a room, and treating each other like brothers. Both of us grew, moved past the other's actions in the past and, I know, to this day, I would die for my brother. Kurt isn't my step brother, he isn't the gay kid who had a crush on me that I called a fag when he wouldn't take no for an answer. He is my brother. It was a case of how we moved and grew after the problems."

Burt reached over and put his arm around Finn, tears evident in his eyes. "Finn, the only time I was more proud of you was when you danced with Kurt at our wedding." Burt turned his gaze to Ken. "Ken, they're right. Don't look back, only forward. You can't change the past, but you can change the future. Focus on what you can change, not what you can't. Love your children, love your grandchild. That is your mark on the world, the love you have for them."

Carole stuck her head in the living room. "Kurt? You ready to help us finish dinner?" She looked at the men, all who had tears in their eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Ken looked up at Carole, smiling through his tears. "Not at all Carole. Everything is finally good."

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to have Christmas in this as well, but suddenly Ken had to have a moment and this got much longer than I ever intended. I never thought I would say I am at the mercy of the characters, and, for the most part I'm not, but Ken keeps throwing me for a loop. Next, Christmas.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Let me check. Nope, I still don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Kurt!" Casey yelled, running through the living room to greet the two men.<p>

"Casey! Easy!" Blaine yelled, eying her baby bump that was just starting to show under her exercise pants and tee shirt.

Casey laughed as Kurt wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing his hands on the small bump. "Hey there. Cute outfit. Why aren't you wearing one of the outfits I bought for you?"

"Because I checking out the pregnancy pilates exercise kit I picked up and I didn't feel like exercising in one of your designer outfits." Casey smirked. "I also thought you would like seeing your child growing in my body. I mean, I am carrying your baby, don't you like it?" she flirted, batting her eyes at Kurt, who started laughing.

"Oh my god, you two are insane" Blaine announced as his husband and sister held each other up. He loved to watch them together, and the bond they had formed over the summer when Casey was living with them. And they have just continued to get closer as this pregnancy has progressed. "So, where are Mom and Dad?" Blaine asked.

Casey looked up at her brother, who was looking through their luggage and pulling out the Christmas presents he could to place them under the Christmas tree, once it was decorated later that night. "Um, Dad is still at the office and Mom had to run to the store for some things she forgot at the grocery. She was trying to beat you home though."

Kurt hung their cotes in the coat closet while Blaine finished going through their luggage. "So, Casey." Kurt said, "Any plans for the week that we need to know about?"

Blaine picked up his luggage, Kurt following his example. Casey followed them upstairs. "Well, same old, tonight tree, tomorrow shopping, well, the one difference to normal is one night this week we are going to go to dinner with Ken."

Blaine and Kurt stopped outside of Casey's bedroom, where she was pausing in the doorway. "Does he have a specific night in mind?" Blaine asked, running through the people he knew wanted to see them while they were in town.

"Blaine? Kurt?" They heard Janet calling from downstairs.

"We're up here Mom" Casey called, turning to her brother. "OK, I'm going to get showered and changed. I'll see you guys downstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine was having a wonderful dream. He and Kurt were laying on a beach, the ocean waves lapping their feet, sun shining on their faces. Blaine reached out a hand to try and pull Kurt closer but his hand failed to reach his husband. Suddenly a voice broke the peace of their beach. "Oh Blaine. Wake up."<p>

"Go away Casey." Blaine mumbled. "It's not Christmas and I want to sleep" He rolled over onto his side, finally finding Kurt's sleeping form and burying his face in his husband's chest.

"Blaine, don't make me pull out the big guns" Casey threatened, standing by the bed, her hands on her hips

Her voice woke Kurt, finally. "Casey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, blinking his eyes against the bright sun.

"Oh thank god one of you woke up." She announced. "My car has to go into the shop so Mom is driving me to work, but I need you two to get me right at 3:30 so we can go to the Doctor's appointment. We're doing the ultrasound today."

Kurt slowly started waking up further, but one thing in that statement caught his attention. "Do I need to call my dad to have him look at the car?"

Casey smiled. "Already done. Dad had it towed to the garage and Burt is taking care of it now." She smiled at her brother and brother-in-law, looking so perfectly in love cuddled in bed. "So, 3:30, McKinley? Can you be there?"

"Sure Case. We may come a bit early and have a quick look around," Kurt yawned, feeling himself falling back asleep. Blaine was just too warm and comfortable wrapped around his body and he wanted to snuggle in closer to his husband.

"Thank you Kurt." Casey laughed as she headed out the door. "Have a nice day, and I'll see you guys later."

As soon as the door closed Blaine opened his eyes. "Is she gone?" He asked, the twinkle evident in his hazel eyes.

Kurt yawned and rolled his eyes. "She is, and I hear your mom's car starting now, so we have the house to ourselves for a bit."

Blaine's smile grew. "Hmmmm, remember what we used to do in high school when we had a house to ourselves for any length of time?"

Kurt decided to play stupid. "I don't know what you are remembering, but I remember lots and lots of movie marathons."

Blaine started kissing his way up Kurt's neck, finally latching onto his earlobe before whispering. "And do you remember ever actually finishing a single movie before we were in this room, doing all kinds of things that our parents hoped we would never do?"

Kurt couldn't suppress the moan that came out when Blaine's breath ghosted over his ear. "Oh, those nights." Kurt rolled so Blaine was now under him. "Yeah, I most definitely remember those times."

Blaine finally captured Kurt's lips with his. "So, wanna act like horny high school seniors again?" Blaine asked, not moving his lips from their place against Kurt's

Kurt rolled his hips, smirking at the gasp that came out of Blaine. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. "I think I am glad we are now old enough to get away with this."

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Blaine?" a voice called from the far end of the hallway.<p>

The two men stopped and turned, distracted from their mission of going to find Casey's classroom. "Mr Shue!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling Blaine toward his glee instructor.

"Casey mentioned you two were in town and may come by today. I'm happy to see you." The older man told them. "This is my free period. I was just heading toward the Glee room to go over some songs we are debating for Regionals. Would you like to come and join me? I would love to hear about how you have been doing in New York."

"Sure Mr. Shue." Blaine answered, following the man to his classroom. "So, how has glee been doing the past few years?"

"Well, we have made Nationals every year since Kurt graduated, placing in the top 5 8 of those years and winning twice." The teacher answered, gesturing toward a trophy case that had been built to hold the awards the New Directions were receiving. "And, we are finally one of the most popular clubs in the school. No more trying to have enough kids to compete, we have to actually hold auditions and tell some kids no, they can't join."

Kurt smiled. "Wow. To think we started out as the cellar dwellers of the school and now you are nationally recognized just a bit more than 10 years later." He looked around the choir room they had just entered. "No matter how horrible school was, this room felt like home. I knew that everyone in the room loved me as much as I loved them. We may have fought like cats and dogs, but as soon as an outside force turned on us, we were banding together to fight for the common good. And I still to this day consider those other glee club members my family."

Mr Shue smiled. "As much as I do love my group now, there will always be a special place in my heart for my original group of kids. You guys are the ones who started it. You were brave enough to stand up to the bullies and the torment dished out in this school, and, now, not only is the Glee club stronger for it, our school is. Has Casey told you about the anti bullying measures we have instituted?"

"She has, and I would love to talk to the person who is spearheading it" Blaine told him. "I think the statistics could be good information for me for a case I am working on."

"Well, in that case, how bout I take you down to Mindi's office and I take Kurt to see both Emma and Sue. They both will maim me if they find out you were here and they didn't get to see you." Will said, standing up and leading the two young men through the hallways of the school that had once felt so hostile to Kurt. "Oh, and before I forget, congratulations on the baby." He said. "Casey just made the announcement at the staff meeting last week. Everyone who remembered you was thrilled for you." He told Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine followed the teacher to, what they assumed to be, the new guidance office. Unknown to the two men though, there was a surprise waiting for them behind the double doors. "Kurt! Blaine!" they heard as soon as the door opened.

The two men looked in shock at all of their friends from high school and a few choice favorite teachers. Casey was standing at the front of the group, and quickly took in all of the decorations filling the room. "What?" Blaine asked, both of them at a loss for words.

Mercedes rushed forward, pulling them each to the group. "Well, we wanted to have a baby shower for you, but knew the only time to easily get all of us together was at Christmas time. Yeah, it's early, but we wanted to do this for you."

Tina stepped up. "When you emailed all of us to tell us about the baby, we started plotting. Rachel had Casey make the where and when plans, and the rest of us made sure we were in town early enough to be able to spend this time with you."

Emma stepped forward, putting her arm through Will's. Much to the joy of the original members of New Directions, they had gotten married just a couple of years after they all graduated. "Blaine, Kurt, we all know how horrible high school was for you both, and we all were blessed to see your love grow and flourish regardless of the trials you were put through. And now, you are having a child, a physical representation of your love."

Santana interrupted. "OK, now that we've all been mushy and the shock is wearing off, let's have this party. It's Christmas and a baby shower. This is a time for celebration. And presents." She smiled.

Everyone finally started mingling and moving around the room. Kurt was finally able to break away from Mike and Artie and made his way over to Casey, who was sitting at the side of the room. "So, I am assuming there is no doctor's appointment tonight?"

Casey smiled, rubbing her hands on the slight bump now becoming evident even through her clothes. "Nope, tomorrow. And, today was the last day of school, so the appointment is early tomorrow afternoon, after which, we are having dinner with Ken."

"Hey Rachel" they heard Blaine say, from across the room.

Rachel, who was behind Casey turned to her brother in law. "Yes Blaine?"

"Where's Christopher?" Blaine asked, moving toward them.

Finn spoke up. "Mom and Burt have him. We wanted to have this time as Finn and Rachel, not Mommy and Daddy. Everyone is coming over tomorrow night to see him. Are you guys going to be able to join us?"

"Unfortunately, no" Kurt answered. Blaine looked at him confused. "Casey has an ultrasound tomorrow and afterward we have dinner with Ken."

The Warblers, who were talking to Brittany and Santana all looked up, shocked at that. "Ken?" Wes asked.

"Long story, that I haven't gone into fully" Blaine answered. "Don't worry, I'll tell you soon."

Kurt silently made his way to David. "Do me a favor" he whispered in David's ear. David nodded. "Can you and Wes join us for dinner tonight? It's not bad, but I know Blaine has been holding this in for a while now and he needs to talk to his best friends about what has happened with his biological father."

David's back straightened at that, the name Ken finally penetrating his memories of various times Blaine had mentioned him when they were in high school together. "We'll be there. Has Ken done anything?"

Kurt smiled. "Nothing bad. I'll let Blaine explain tonight." Nick and Jeff came up to talk to Kurt at that moment. "So, you two, how have you been?"

Nick and Jeff started talking about their lives in San Francisco where they were both teachers. Nick taught music theory at a small liberal arts college and Jeff taught English at a private school, similar to Dalton.

Suddenly a voice cut through the noise of the party, catching everyone's attention. "Porcelain"

Kurt turned to see Sue standing in the doorway, a small package in her hand. "Coach Sylvester"

Kurt approached his former cheerleading coach, and the teacher who, he knew, did the most to fight to get the anti bullying campaign going during his years at the high school. Blaine watched the exchange from across the room, knowing the odd relationship the two had, and wanting to give Kurt time with the woman who fought so hard for his safety.

Around 5 PM the party started breaking up in order for everyone to get home to their families. Everyone helped Kurt and Blaine carry the presents they had showered upon them in their car, making sure to lave room for Casey in the back seat.

Kurt looked up at the group standing around the car, tears in the eyes of all of the women. "Oh come on, it's not like we won't see each other again in the next two weeks."

Brittany sniffed. "But it won't be the same. Do you know how long it has been since we have all been together like this?"

Trent answered that one. "I do. Their wedding."

"But that's not the last time we saw any of you, just the last time all of the huge group was together at once." Blaine looked around, meeting the eyes of all of their friends. "But, that is just because we are all adults now, with lives and responsibilities. It doesn't mean our friendships aren't strong, it just means we're adults now. Look at it this way. Most high school friendships don't survive college, and we are all still as close as ever, a decade after we graduated."

Quinn stepped to the front of the group. "You know what, Blaine's right. Who else knows that they have this many people they can call in the middle of the night and someone will always answer?" She looked around at the faces smiling through their tears. "And, at the end of the day, this is the best thing we can offer each other. Love and support and unconditional acceptance."

Casey decided to add her input to this conversation. "I have a few friends from school that I still talk to, but, just because I'm Blaine's sister, this group offers me more support and friendship than they ever would."

Blaine gave a grin that Casey knew spelled trouble. "Nah, it's just cause you're carrying our baby. Once you have the kid, they won't care."

Everyone laughed as Casey started hitting her brother. "Oh you hush. But, seriously, I couldn't ask for a better family for my child than all of you."

Quinn smiled. "And that's it. At the end of the day, we are a family, and nothing can tear a family apart."

* * *

><p><strong>I HAD to get this up before tonight's episode. I am about 95% spoiler free, but I am so damn excited to see this one. Hopefully the episode will inspire me and I'll get the next couple of chapters out quickly. Happy Glee night everyone!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I just checked my bank balance, and, I can confirm that if I owned Glee, I would have a whole hell of a lot more money in there. Just a fan girl. If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Honey I'm home." Blaine called as he walked in the door, juggling a bunch of gift bags and his briefcase.<p>

"I'm back in the nursery" Kurt called. "You won't believe what my coworkers did today."

Blaine walked toward his husband's voice. "Same here. I had quite the surprise today." Blaine reached the nursery and laughed, seeing a massive pile of gift bags around his husband, who was sitting on the floor, going through said bags. "Surprise shower at work?"

Kurt looked up and saw the bags hanging from Blaine's arms and started laughing. "Exactly. Hey, at least they did it the same day so I only have to do this once. Drop the bags. You wanna help me go through and get everything unpacked and put away?"

Blaine leaned over and put a kiss on the top of Kurt's head. "Sure. Thai for dinner?" he asked, moving toward the kitchen to grab the menu for their favorite carryout place.

"Sounds great. You know what I like." Kurt answered.

Blaine came back in a few minutes later, now in sweats and a tee shirt. "And, honey, you know you said something earlier that isn't entirely true"

Kurt looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

Blaine smiled. "We will have to do this again. Sure our coworkers have done their showers, but I know for a fact that the friends are planning one. Caroline and Allison were talking about it at brunch last weekend. They are just waiting until a little closer for the baby to be born. I mean, February seems a bit early. We still have 3 months until the baby is born. The girls are thinking early May, from what I understand."

Kurt rolled his head and shoulders, stretching them out. "Oh god. Does this mean we have to go and play shower games and listen to labor horror stories and…"

"Kurt" Blaine interrupted, laughing. "Deep breath." Kurt obeyed, closing his eyes and taking a deep, cleansing breath. "OK, now, yes, this means an actual shower, but, as we are both men, I am hoping they do co-ed so it's not a bunch of women and us. And, as neither of us are actually pregnant, this means instead of punch we can have sangria."

Kurt smiled and looked around. They had painted the walls of the nursery the first week of January. The soft blue ceiling, off white walls and white furniture were all part of the grand scheme. Next, they had a soft green carpet laid and Kurt had one of his coworkers, who was a very talented artist, come in and paint trees and nature scenes on the walls. They wanted their child to have a piece of the outside in their room, and, the scheme worked for either a boy or a girl. "This is starting to feel so real." Kurt said, reaching out and grabbing Blaine's hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "We really are going to have a baby."

Blaine sat down beside Kurt and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Yes we are. And looking at this room makes it feel more and more real." He raised his head and met his husband's gaze. I know we heard the baby's heartbeat, and I know we've seen it in the ultrasound, but, something about seeing you sitting in the room folding baby clothes and moving the diaper packages, Kurt, I finally feel like an expectant father, and, can I be honest?" Kurt smiled and squeezed both of Blaine's hands in his, before Blaine continued. "I am so scared. I don't know how to be a Daddy. I mean, I know about feeding, and diapers, and things, but, what if the baby doesn't like us? How do we handle with a boy who is a macho boy and wants nothing but sports and cars? What if we don't love the baby enough? What if it cries through the night?"

"Blaine, stop." Kurt said, dropping one of Blaine's hands and reaching up to place a finger of Blaine's mouth to quiet him. "We will learn as we go. And anything we can't figure out on our own, we ask our parents. As for a boy who likes sports and cars, well, you are a sports fan and I know a bit about cars. The important thing is, we have to be a team, and we have to love our child and ensure he or she sees us living a life filled with love. Love for him or her, love for each other, love for our families, love for humanity. As long as we can do that, we will have done the best we can."

Blaine kissed the fingertip that was touching his lips. "How do you know just the right thing to make me calm down?"

Kurt laughed. "It's because I love you. And, I know when I have a similar freak out next month, you will know the perfect thing to say to make me calm down. And once we have that perfect baby in our arms, nothing else will matter."

The two men spent the evening cutting tags off of clothing, opening boxes, washing laundry, running the dishwasher, and putting everything away. As Kurt arranged the last of the diapers in the closet, Blaine looked and smiled. There were now clothes in the closet and the drawers of the dresser against the wall, bedding in the crib, wipes, diapers and powder on the changing table, a teddy bear in the rocking chair, and all of the other presents from the various showers they had been thrown so far. There was the surprise shower at McKinley at Christmas time, both of the work showers, and the furniture was gifts from the future grandparents at Christmas time, in lieu of a shower with them. Burt, Carole, Richard, Janet and Ken all pitched in and, knowing how particular Kurt would be, told him to pick out their desired nursery furniture. Janet then came to New York the first week of February and bought everything, then helped Kurt oversee the assembly and installation of all of it.

* * *

><p>They were making regular trips to Ohio for Casey's various doctors appointments, and she was doing incredibly well. She was healthy, the baby was healthy, and everything was right on track. Her due date was the last day of school, and everyone was hoping she didn't have the baby early. Mid March, Casey came to New York to spend her spring break with them, most likely her last trip until after the baby was born.<p>

"So, Casey, any interesting men in your life?" Kurt asked one night during Casey's visit.

Casey laughed. "Yeah, not too many men think I am available when they see me.

Blaine looked at his sister, who was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her skin was almost glowing, her hair was incredible, her eyes sparkled, and, with the exception of her baby bump, you couldn't tell she was 7 months pregnant. "But, is there anyone you are interested in?" he asked his little sister.

Casey blushed. "Well, there is the new math teacher. He started this year as well, is only a couple of years older than me, and we have had quite a few interesting conversations. He knows I'm carrying the baby for you two, and I am interested in him, but until I have the baby, I don't feel right dating any man. It's not like I can offer a normal relationship. And yeah, meeting his parents and friends will be fun. Oh, look, here's my girlfriend who is pregnant with her brother's child. That will go over REAL well." She looked both men in the eye. "But, I knew that was one of the things I would deal with during this process. I was aware of what I was getting myself into. I have the rest of my life to date and find Mr Right. I only have this year to give you two your first child."

Kurt wiped the tears off his cheek and leaned over to throw his arms around Casey. "We don't tell you often enough how much this means to us." He said against her shoulder.

Casey rubbed her hands on his back. "Kurt, stop. I know. You do tell me, but more than that, you show me. You have let me have input in the furniture and the nursery design, which is incredible, by the way. You have kept me informed of your name selections. You shower me with gifts, and not just maternity clothes, but books, pedicures, the spa day, things that show me you are thinking of me, and not just the uterus carrying your child." She released Kurt and looked at them. "OK, happier conversation. Do you two have any big plans for before the baby is born? One last trip without having to think of a baby?"

Blaine smiled over at his husband. "Well, we want to go somewhere for our anniversary next month. We originally thought cruise, but realized we wouldn't be available if we were needed for you, so, we are actually thinking of maybe going to Chicago. We can visit with Wes and Lily, see a show, shop on Michigan Avenue, and still be close by, and easily reached, if you need us, or, heaven forbid, go into labor early."

"You guys, no." Casey protested. "I know that you hate Chicago in April. Why don't you go to Vegas or LA or San Francisco? You will still be in the country and can be reached easily, but you have gone somewhere fun and relaxing for you. This is your last carefree vacation for 18 years. I understand wanting to stay in the country, but do something for yourselves."

Kurt looked at Blaine, a thoughtful look on his face. "She's right you know. Why don't we look into what sort of deals we can get for Vegas?"

Blaine laughed. "Vegas it is."

* * *

><p>Casey headed back to Ohio and went back to work. Kurt and Blaine both worked their asses off before taking a week to go to Vegas to celebrate their 3 year wedding anniversary. They made regular trips to Ohio for Casey's doctors appointments. Janet and Carole were acting as Casey's birthing coaches, as Kurt and Blaine couldn't be there for all of the classes, so they were hearing regular updates from their mothers regarding the classes. The New York Crew, as Kurt liked to call their friends in New York, threw them a huge baby shower. The gifts were rather, well, interesting, to say the least. The women got diapers, onesies, blankets, sleepers, socks and bottles. The straight, single men got gift cards. And, the gay men, well, those were some incredibly impractable clothing and accessories. I mean, really, a sterling silver piggy bank? A fur lined car seat liner?<p>

And suddenly, Casey's due date was a week away. She was uncomfortable and ready to have the baby, the expectant fathers jumped anytime their phones rang, ready to rush to the airport at a moments notice, and Rachel was driving them all insane. Calling Casey to talk about her labor nonstop, and calling Kurt and Blaine to give them advice on raising a child. They all three wanted to take her phone and shove it down her throat. Eventually, Finn had to sit down and tell her that if she didn't stop, he wouldn't take her with him back to Lima when the baby was born, and she would have to wait until Kurt and Blaine invited her to the city to see the baby.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled the instant Kurt picked up his phone. "Finn is being mean to me and not letting me see your baby!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, that isn't Finn. That was Finn relaying a message from me." His voice softened. "Listen Rachel, we all love you, but you are driving us insane. You need to lay off. Casey does not need more labor horror stories, and you need to stop telling Blaine and I how to raise a child. We are intelligent men and we know what we are doing. It's not like none of our friends have children. We will be fine. And believe me, if we have any questions or problems, you will be the first person we call."

Rachel sniffed. "Promise?"

"Yes Rachel, I promise." Kurt answered. "So, do I have your word? No more calls to Casey or us going on and on about the labor and the baby?"

"Yes, I promise" Rachel answered, and Kurt could hear the tears still in her voice. He hated having to do that to her, but, sometimes when Rachel got on a roll, there was just no stopping her without slightly scratching her feelings.

* * *

><p>The Thursday before Memorial day, Kurt and Blaine were on the phone with Casey, who had just gone in for a quick checkup. She was now at weekly visits to see how she was progressing, and to help prepare everyone. Kurt was too excited and couldn't take it any longer, so he interrupted Blaine. "OK Casey, what did the doctor say today?"<p>

Casey laughed. "Well, I am at 3 cm and progressing nicely. We don't think it will happen this weekend though, so we're safe. I'm planning a simple weekend of hanging out at the house, looking over my lesson plans for the year, seeing how I can improve for next year. I still can't believe tomorrow is the last day of school."

Blaine laughed "Tell me about it. Oh god" he said, having a sudden epiphany. "That means that we will have a baby any day now."

Kurt and Casey laughed at the sound of total terror in Blaine's voice. "So, what are you two doing for the holiday weekend?" Casey asked, trying to distract her brother.

"Well, we haven't made any firm plans, trying to make sure we are available if you go into labor." Kurt answered. "However, there are a few barbeques and rooftop parties we have been invited to, and we will probably hit a couple of those."

Casey was pacing on her end, her back and hips hurting. She gave a little groan, that caught Blaine's attention. "Case? Everything ok?"

Casey chuckled. "Yeah, just normal aches these days. My body is getting ready to have this baby, so my pelvis is spreading, bones moving, and the baby has dropped, so now it is pressing on my bladder even worse than ever. I'm just sore and the doctor has told me this is totally normal." She paused for a minute, hearing a noise from the dining room where their parents were. "Hey guys, Mom and Dad are calling for me, so I'm gonna go and head down to chat with them. Talk to you later?"

"Ok Case, give our love to Mom and Dad. We'll call tomorrow. We love you. Thank you!" Blaine said.

"Love you both too. Night." Casey said, and they heard her disconnect the call.

Kurt hung up the phone in the kitchen and looked over to Blaine who was laying down the cordless phone he was using at the dining room table. "You OK Babe?" Kurt asked, seeing the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled while running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, it's just really here. We're going to have a baby any day now and I'm scared. Excited, but scared."

Kurt walked over and sat down on Blaine's lap, wrapping his arms around Blaine and giving him a comforting hug. "I know. Me too. And, according to my dad, that is totally a normal way to feel. He also told me that, no matter how scared we are, as soon as we hold that innocent, trusting baby in our arms, our hearts will overflow and we will know exactly what to do." He stood up and tugged on his husband's hand, getting him to stand up as well. "Now, let's go watch a mindless movie and make out on the couch. If you're lucky, I'll let you get to second base." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and ran to the living room with a giggle.

Blaine laughed, following. "Honey, it's going to be a lot more than second base. I bet I can having you begging for me to touch you in less than 5 minutes."

Kurt giggled, sitting down on the couch. "Oh, I don't doubt it. You know my weaknesses all to well. I would be a fool to take that bet."

* * *

><p>"Kurt." Blaine mumbled, nudging his husband. "Kurt, wake up."<p>

"Mmmmm, what Blaine?" Kurt asked, his face buried in his pillow.

"Phone. Answer." Blaine mumbled.

It was Saturday morning, 4:30 in the morning to be precise, Kurt found out as he looked at his alarm clock as he reached for the phone that was ringing. "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Good morning Daddy." Casey said, sounding oddly awake.

"Blaine, wake up, it's Casey." He said, nudging Blaine. "Casey, is something wrong?"

Casey laughed. "Not at all. But, you two will want to get on the first flight you can this morning. My contractions are getting pretty heavy and the Doctor says I will be at the hospital, most likely tonight."  
>She gave a little scream. "It's time! Come and get your baby!"<p>

"Ok, I'll go see what flights we can get and we'll let everyone know when we are landing." Blaine looked at Kurt, confused. "Love you Casey!" Kurt called, hanging up the phone. "OK Babe, we need to get home. Casey is in labor and the Doctor says today or tomorrow we should have a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm evil. I am so sorry. But, I have a good chunk of the next chapter done, so it won't be nearly as long this time. I promise. So, next chapter, we will have a baby! And yes, I already know sex and name. I have been writing this story specifically for the next chapter. And, sorry to say, that will be the last chapter, followed by a small epilogue. But, never fear, this is not the end of the story, as these same characters are showing up in my collection of one shots I'm writing. Also, anyone wanna see the boy's trip to Vegas? I hadn't planned on writing it, but, if you want it, let me know and I can do it as a oneshot.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow. This one is a monster. Last chapter.**

**Nope, I still don't own anything except my imagination. **

* * *

><p>"Ok, Kurt, I have us booked on a flight that leaves JFK just after 8 am, landing around 10." Blaine called to his husband, who was packing their bags for the sudden trip to Ohio. "Do you need me to help?"<p>

Kurt rushed out to the living room to grab their phone chargers. "No, let our parents know when we are landing. Tell them we'll get a rental at the airport and be there ASAP. Find out if we need to go to the house or to the hospital." With that, Kurt ran back into the bedroom and finished packing.

Five minutes later Blaine walked into the room and watched his husband still folding clothes, clearly not paying a bit of attention. "Kurt, honey, stop for a moment" Blaine said with a laugh. "I need you to look at what you are packing."

Kurt looked down at the Hawaiian shirt that was purchased as part of a costume for a party a couple of years ago that neither of them would willingly wear at any other time. "OK, maybe I am a bit distracted." He chuckled. They both did a quick glance at their suitcases, determined that everything packed was perfect for a late May weekend in Ohio. "OK, while I pack boxers and toiletries, can you go get our laptops loaded up? And please don't forget the camera and the digital camcorder. We are documenting this moment."

Soon the two men were running out the door, each with a suitcase and briefcase, with Kurt also carrying a diaper bag. They had intentionally ensured the infant seat and stroller were in Ohio so they would have them when it came time to bring the baby home, but they did need a diaper bag for the trip back to New York, as they both knew. Blaine hailed a taxi and, as soon as the luggage was situated in the trunk, they were on their way.

"Sweetheart, are you as scared as I am?" Kurt asked.

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Petrified, but beyond thrilled at the same time. We are going to get our baby. Casey is having our baby."

Both men smiled at the thought. Kurt brought their linked hands up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's knuckles. "I hope if it's a girl she has your hair."

Blaine laughed. "And, I hope for my sanity that if it's a girl she doesn't have your eyes, or I'm a goner. I'll never be able to deny her anything." He smiled at Kurt, never breaking eye contact. "I hope that, boy or girl, the baby has your skin. The soft, porcelain color is just perfect. And it is my favorite thing about you."

Those perfect porcelain cheeks very quickly turned pink as Kurt lowered his eyes, still bashful about Blaine complimenting his physical appearance at times. "Is it bad that, even though we don't have this one yet, I already know I want another one?"

This startled Blaine. "Really? I thought that we would have one and see if, maybe in a few years we wanted more. You already know you want more?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I was an only child until Finn came around, and I don't want our child growing up that way. I saw all of my friends with their siblings, and I see you and Casey today, and I'm jealous of that bond. I wanted a brother or a sister so bad, and I want that for our baby. I'm not saying we will necessarily have the next one the same way, it could be adoption, it could be surrogacy using a stranger, or, maybe Casey will want to carry for us again, but, regardless, I do want at least one more."

Just as Blaine got ready to answer, they pulled up at the terminal at the airport. As Kurt paid the driver, he finally spoke up. "We'll continue this conversation on the plane." The smile on his face conveying his elation at the thought of having more children with Kurt.

They rushed through the check in process and security, amazed at the lack of crowds with this being a holiday weekend, and early on Saturday of the holiday weekend, at that. They both knew the conversation from the cab needed to be continued, but they didn't want to have it until they were in a more private location. They both decided to shoot an email to their supervisors at their jobs, explaining they were off to Ohio for the baby to be born, and they would be in on Tuesday to wrap up a couple of outstanding issues before taking paternity leave.

"Should we let our friends know?" Blaine asked. "Or wait until the baby is born?"

"Why don't we send a mass email telling everyone we're going to Ohio and we'll give more information as soon as we have it?" Kurt answered.

Blaine pulled up their joint email address on gmail and shot a quick email to the email group called ND & W, indicating it was their high school friends, telling them that Casey was in labor, it would be any time now, and they would let everyone know as soon as they knew more. Within minutes both men had text messages from various friends wishing them luck and asking for pictures as soon as possible.

Suddenly, a voice came over the PA system, announcing boarding for their flight. As they were flying first class, they were in the first group to board after those requiring assistance, and, all too soon, they were safely buckled into their seats, both men fidgeting, anxious to be with their families.

"Hey, I never did ask," Kurt said as soon as the plane was in the air and the safety demonstration was completed. "Where are we supposed to meet everyone?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well, that is unknown at this time. Apparently the doctor doesn't want Casey at the hospital until her contractions are stronger and closer together, which could be now, or it could be tomorrow. So, Mom wants us to call when we land and get an update, and, if anything changes on our drive they will let us know. Apparently your parents are going to my parents house to hang out so they are all together. And Finn and Rachel got in last night for the weekend, so they are there too."

The flight was very uneventful and a short 2 hours later they were landing at Dayton International Airport. While Kurt waited at baggage claim, Blaine went to get a rental. As they were going to have the baby when they flew back, they wanted a larger vehicle, possibly an SUV, but, without a reservation, they weren't going to be picky.

Kurt walked up just as the agent at Hertz was giving Blaine the keys and the paperwork for their rental car. Blaine turned and saw his husband and nodded to the door where the shuttle was waiting to take them to the lot to pick up the car. "OK, we have an SUV. Are we ready to hit the road?"

Kurt smiled, passing Blaine's luggage to him. "We are. Let's go get our baby. Do you want to drive?"

Blaine grinned. "Sure, but that means you are on phone detail. Call Mom and ask her where we should go, and then, I had about a million texts come in when I turned my phone on. Can you check them and see what's up?"

They went through the motions at the lot, got the car loaded and were quickly on the road. Kurt pulled out the phone and called Janet's cell. "Hey there Grandma." He said as soon as his mother in law answered.

"Hi Kurt, are you guys on your way?" She asked, laughing at his greeting.

"We are. Do we need to come to the house or to the hospital?"

"Well, for now, we're at the house, but, I have a feeling that may be changing soon. If we need to go to the hospital, I'll call and let you know." Janet smiled, thrilled to know her grandchild would soon be in her arms. "Your mom and dad are here. Would you like to speak to them?"

Kurt bounced in his seat. "Can I talk to my dad?"

"Sure sweetie. Let me get him."

Kurt heard the phone being passed to someone else, and suddenly Burt's voice was in his ear. "Hey Son."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears the instant he heard his father's voice. "Hi Dad. How is everything?"

Burt smiled, knowing exactly how his son was feeling, remembering when it was him on his way to play the waiting game 28 years prior. "Everything is perfect. Carole and Janet and Rachel are making Casey as comfortable as they can, distracting her and timing contractions while Richard, Ken, Finn and I are playing with Chris, trying to get him interested in ESPN."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure Rachel is just thrilled with that"

Burt laughed, knowing his son was right. "But, yeah, everything is good. And, you guys should be here in about an hour, so we can get this show on the road and get this baby in this world."

"Dad, I'm scared." Kurt suddenly blurted out.

On his end, Burt's face softened. "Of what Son?"

"What if Blaine and I are horrible fathers? What if we can't do this? What if our baby hates us? What if it gets sick and we don't know soon enough? There are so many things that can go wrong."

"Oh Kurt, you will be fine." Burt said, trying to calm his son down. "Son, I was terrified of you when you were born. You were so tiny and so perfect and I was so sure I was going to drop you or crush you or hurt you in some way. But, as soon as I looked down at your blue eyes and that peach fuzz on top of your head and you were looking at me like you knew exactly who I was, I knew just what to do. And if you have any questions or problems, you know that Richard and Janet and Carole and I are just a phone call away. Between us, we've been there, done that for anything that can happen with a child growing up. We are expecting frantic 4 am calls when the baby wakes up screaming and won't go back to sleep. Just because you grew up and moved out doesn't mean our jobs as parents are done. This is just a new phase of that job."

Kurt smiled, comforted by both his father's words and Blaine's hand, that was squeezing his knee, offering as much physical support as he could give while driving. "Thanks Dad. OK, I need to go make a couple of calls, so we'll see you soon. I love you. Tell Casey we're almost there and we love her too."

As soon as Kurt hung up the phone Blaine spoke up. "Are you ok Babe?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I know that we both have our moments, but, for some reason, hearing my dad's voice at that exact moment made all of my fears come boiling to the surface, and I had to ask him."

Blaine put his hand back on the wheel to make their exit off of I-70 to head toward his parent's house in Bellefontaine. "I understand. I did it last week. You were at that photo shoot and Mom called me after Casey's appointment with her OB/GYN and I had the exact same breakdown you just had. It's like hearing their voices makes us revert to insecure 8 year olds again." Blaine cleared his throat. "So, the whole multiple children conversation. We're you serious about that?"

Kurt smiled. "I was. And part of me kinda wants to use a different surrogate next time so the baby can be yours. Or, we could adopt a child who doesn't have a home. A slightly older child, maybe."

If possible, Blaine's love for Kurt grew even more. "Or, we could maybe do both. I mean, I would love to have a child that is mine, genetically, but, ideally, if Casey is willing in a few years, we could do it with her again, AND we could look into adopting a slightly older child. Who says we have to have just 2, and they have to come into our lives in the same way."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "How large of a house do you plan on us having? And how in the world are we going to afford all of these children?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush. "Don't you remember? As soon as the adoption paperwork is filed next week, I have a small fortune in the form of an inheritance headed my way. We will have the money to buy a place that is large enough for a large family, and pay for childcare, if necessary. I mean, I know at first you are going to take the baby to the in house day care at the magazine, but, eventually we will want something else, maybe a nanny, maybe daycare."

"Oh my, how in the hell did I forget that little bombshell?" Kurt asked, covering his mouth in shock. "Have you discussed anything with Ken about it?"

"Yeah. His accountants have been working with the adoption lawyer. Apparently there is a division in the firm that deals with estates and trusts and for now they are just doing a simple trust fund until we can sit down with a financial planner and start arranging the money the way we want." Blaine explained.

They spent the rest of the drive discussing various things they could do with the money, finally agreeing that, for now, nothing major would be bought, with the exception of, possibly, a vehicle. After what felt like days, Blaine was pulling into the driveway. As soon as he shut off the engine to the car, Kurt's cell phone rang.

Kurt looked at the caller id, and quickly answered. "Hey Case, what's up?"

Casey laughed, the pain evident in her voice. "Well, how far away are you? The doctor wants me to get ready to head to the hospital."

While they were talking to her the two men were gathering up their luggage and walking toward the door. Blaine used his key to open the door and Kurt waited until they were in the doorway of the living room before answering. "Well, we're this far away."

"Mom! Carole! Kurt and Blaine are here!" Casey called, struggling to get up.

"Wow Case, I know we haven't seen you in a couple of weeks, and, this is going to sound bad at first, but, damn, you are huge."

Casey laughed. Luckily, she knew that the only place she had gained any weight was her belly and her breasts, so she was not offended at that, and, she knew the baby bump was huge. "I think this child is taking after Kurt and wants to be a kicker or a cheerleader." She laughed. "I swear it is using my bladder for aiming purposes. And yes dear brother, I am well aware of how large my stomach has gotten." She turned to Kurt. "This is all your fault. You did this to me." She said with a smirk on her face.

At that exact moment all of their parents, Finn and Rachel burst into the room, everyone talking at the same time. Finally Casey put her fingers in her mouth and whistled to get everyone's attention. "OK, shut your yaps." As they all quieted down she smiled. "Finally. Now, are we ready to head to the hospital?"

"Janet!" Kurt called, suddenly remembering something.

"Yes Kurt?" the anxious soon to be grandmother asked.

"Where is the infant seat?"

Richard lifted said item over his head. "And Janet has Casey's bag, and Ken is driving us, while Burt and Carole are driving Finn and Rachel. Can Casey ride with you?"

"I'm riding with Casey" both Janet and Carole said in unison.

"I'll ride with Ken and Richard." Kurt told Blaine as the masses headed out to the cars parked in the driveway. "You need to spend some time with your sister without me."

Kurt and Blaine kissed quickly, each of them leaving their suitcases by the door, but taking their laptops and the diaper bag with them. Yeah, they knew they wouldn't need the infant seat or diaper bag for a little bit of time, but they didn't want to risk forgetting them, or needing them and having to go back to the house for them. The families quickly split into 3 vehicles, all heading to the hospital.

Kurt spent the ride listening to Burt and Richard share stories of the trouble he and Blaine used to get up to as children. At one point, Ken, who was in the back seat with Kurt looked over at him and smiled a sad smile. "Kurt, I know you and I haven't spent a lot of time together, but I want to thank you for allowing me to be a part of your family." He looked out the window with a pensive gaze. "I hear Richard talking about Blaine as a child and I realize how much I missed, and I know that I am going to treasure this child even more because of that." He turned back to Kurt. "I am looking at getting an apartment in New York. I can do a chunk of my work from the office there, and, while it wouldn't be my permanent home, it would give me a base to be closer to you 3 and allow me to be involved in my grandchild's life."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "Ken, I think that is something that would thrill Blaine to no end. You will have to tell him, but I don't want our child to take away from the relationship you have been building with Casey. She is important as well."

Ken agreed, quickly. "Oh, no, I know. She and I have already discussed this. She knows that this doesn't mean I am favoring Blaine, just that the baby is a priority. She and I have already made plans for a few father daughter trips and activities once she has had the baby and the doctor has cleared her."

Suddenly Kurt realized they were pulling into the hospital lot. Richard dropped Kurt off at the door where he instantly ran to help Casey out of the car. Burt was opening the door, motioning for Blaine to get out so he could park the car. "Come on kiddo, out you go. You need to be with your husband and your sister. I'll go park the car."

Janet and Casey filled out the admissions paperwork while Carole, Blaine and Kurt stood by, anxiously fidgeting, wanting nothing more than to get Casey up to the labor and delivery wing. Her water broke just before they left the house and her contractions were picking up in both speed and intensity. After what seemed like an hour a nurse was pushing the wheelchair Casey was sitting in toward the elevator and the others were following.

"So, who is the father?" The nurse asked in the elevator, looking at both Blaine and Kurt.

"They both are." Casey answered, that evil grin on her face. "I am having my brother's baby, and that is his husband."

"Casey!" Janet scolded. "I would think after a year of this, you would be tired of the joke."

"Not at all Mom. I'm going to miss doing that when people ask me about the pregnancy." Casey replied before turning to the nurse. "I am the surrogate for my brother and his husband." She pointed to Kurt. "He is the biological father, and I offered so the baby would be biologically related to both of them"

The relief was evident on the nurse's face. "That is a very admirable thing you are doing for them. I wish I could have been a surrogate for my brother when he and his partner were trying to have a baby, but, I was a newlywed and my husband and I were trying to have our own child at that time. It all worked out in the end. They got their baby and I have my own family, so they are cousins who play together all the time." She looked up as the elevator chimed, indicating they were at their floor. "Good luck to all of you." She said before pushing Casey to the nurses station.

A flurry of activity enveloped them. The nurses were getting Casey, Janet and Carole rushed to a delivery room while Blaine and Kurt were waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. "Blaine!" Richard called out, seeing them standing there waiting for something. "What's going on?"

"Well, they are getting Casey changed into a gown and settled. As soon as that is done they are coming for us. Mom and Carole are in there with her." Blaine was interrupted by a nurse.

"Excuse me, Hummel-Anderson?" Kurt and Blaine both stepped forward. "I can now take you back to the delivery room." She looked up at the rest of the group. "If you would like to follow us, we will pass the family waiting room. We have Miss Anderson in labor room 12, but, unfortunately, during the actual delivery, only the father and the grandmothers can be in the room. However, until that time, anyone over the age of 12 can be in the room. I would suggest just a couple at a time as the room is a bit on the small side."

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed in a haze of nurses and doctors and monitors and ice chips and Casey's cries getting louder and more intense as the contractions got worse. Finally, around 7 that evening Casey's doctor entered and made the announcement they all were waiting on. "OK, it looks like it's time to have this baby. Can everyone who is not part of the labor team please leave the room?"<p>

As Burt and Richard left the room, the nursing team was getting everything ready. Carole and Janet were on either side of Casey, holding her hands and helping her with her breathing while Blaine and Kurt stood behind their respective mothers, watching.

Carole looked up and realized that the fathers were standing there doing nothing and motioned Blaine to join her and Kurt. "Blaine, why don't you hold Casey's hand and I'll stand behind you. I don't have to be holding her hand to help coach her."

Blaine smiled, thankful to have something to do. "Thanks Carole."

The doctor was in position between Casey's legs, which were up in the stirrups. "OK Casey, I see the head. When I tell you, I need you to push as hard as you can. We are going to deliver this baby." The doctor turned to Kurt. "Kurt, would you like to see?"

All of the color drained from Kurt's face before he stood up a little straighter. "I would love to watch my child being born. Hell, it's not like I like vaginas anyway, what will this hurt?"

Everyone laughed as the monitor indicated another contraction. "OK Casey, this is it. I need you to push."

Kurt was standing behind the doctor watching his child being born while his husband, step mother and mother in law were at Casey's sides, helping her with as much support as they could. Kurt could see how tight she was squeezing Blaine's hand, and was glad, for a fleeting moment, he wasn't the one she was holding onto. "Oh my god, Blaine, we have a head full of dark hair."

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's excited stare. "Really?"

Kurt nodded and they both quickly went back to what they were doing. The doctor was coaxing Casey through her contractions, encouraging her to push, but Casey was starting to get tired. "Casey?" Kurt asked. "Can you just give us one more big push? Then this will all be over. I promise."

Casey looked up at Kurt and nodded, once again screaming as she pushed as hard as she could. Kurt watched in awe as the second shoulder came out and the baby then seemed to just shoot out into the doctor's hands.

The angry cry of a newborn filled the room and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with tears falling from their eyes. "It's a girl" the doctor announced, motioning for Blaine to join them. "Blaine? Would you like to cut the cord?"

Blaine held a hand out. "Kurt, can you help me?" Kurt nodded and reached in, putting his hand over his husbands and squeezing as they cut the umbilical cord, freeing their daughter. The nurses quickly cleaned her up and got the weight and measurements before handing her to Kurt. All 7 lbs, 6 oz, and 21 inches long of her.

"Oh my." Kurt looked down at the red angry little person wrapped up in a white blanket, his face full of adoration. "Blaine, she has your hair."

Blaine stood at Kurt's side, his finger reaching out to run across her forehead. "And your nose and chin." He looked up at Kurt. "She is like a perfect mix of us." He looked at Kurt, anxious and slightly afraid to ask this next question. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can." Kurt placed the infant in Blaine's arms, taking his chance to run his finger across her face, amazed at this little human who he was so amazed with already. "She is gorgeous. And I didn't know it was possible to love this much, at an instant."

Blaine looked up from the baby and met his sister's gaze. "Casey? Do you want to hold her?"

Casey smiled. "I would love to hold my niece and welcome her to the world."

Blaine walked up to the head of the bed and placed his daughter in his sister's arms. Casey's eyes filled with tears as soon as she felt the perfect weight in her arms. It was like she belonged there. "Well hello there little miss. I'm your Aunt Casey. You are such a lucky little girl. You have two daddies who are going to love you so much."

Carole and Janet watched as Casey basically told the child she had carried and just given birth to goodbye. They were both remembering how incredible it felt to hold their newborn for the first time and how incredible the love was, and knowing that Casey didn't get to experience all of that, it made their hearts break. "Mom?" Casey said, looking up. "Isn't she beautiful? Would you like to hold her?"

Janet wiped her tears. "I would love to hold her." She took the baby, just for a moment before passing her over to Carole. "Carole, can you take her for now? I need to see to Casey."

Carole, Blaine and Kurt moved to the far side of the room as Janet gathered Casey in her arms. Casey's body was wracked with violent sobbing, breaking the hearts of the three who were standing there with the baby in their midst. "So, do we have a name for this little angel?" Carole asked, trying to break the tension in the room.

Casey heard the question and her sobbing lessened. She had been involved in some of the discussions, but hadn't heard the final choice. "I would love to know what you finally decided on." She answered.

Blaine looked down at his daughter who had fallen asleep. "Mom, Carole, Casey, please allow us to introduce you to Samantha Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

"Blaine, that was the name I liked." Casey said, the tears starting again.

Kurt moved to her side, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Casey, you just gave us a baby. The least we could do was let you name her. You picked the first name, and the middle name is in honor of my mother." He brushed Casey's hair off of her forehead. "Casey, we cannot begin to express our gratitude to you. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Blaine joined Kurt, holding his sister's hand in his, while his mother went down to admire her granddaughter. "Casey, we love you so much. You are more than a sister, you are our friend, and we are forever in your debt."

Casey smiled. "I know. And I know I'm going to be emotional at first, so, I'm not going to have a ton of contact with you guys until I am ready. Please don't take it personally. I just have to heal my broken heart and then I will be the most kick ass aunt any child has ever seen." She looked at the two men who were fawning over her. "Now, shouldn't one of you go tell the rest of the family that she was born?"

Blaine shot to the door. "Oh my word, how did we forget that? I'll be right back!"

The nurse chose that moment to step up. "Mr Hummel Anderson? We need to take Miss Samantha to the nursery. She needs a quick checkup and we need to finish cleaning her up. We will let you know when you can see her again."

As the nurse wheeled the isolette out of the room, Kurt, Janet and Carole moved over to Casey. "Kurt, I hate to ask this, but, once Samantha and I are released, can you guys not bring her to the house? I don't think I could handle it right now"

Carole smiled. "Casey, your mother and I have already discussed this and I already have everything ready at our house for them to come to our house. Don't you worry about this. You worry about getting yourself back to 100 percent and let us help you. Please know that I am there for you any time you need to talk, just as much as your mother is."

Kurt nodded. "Casey, we weren't planning on keeping her in the same house as you, if we are staying overnight once she is released. That isn't fair to you. I know the nurse mentioned in cases like this, as long as the baby is healthy, she will be released a bit before the birth mother. We do have some paperwork that has to be finalized, but we'll do that tomorrow. You and I will have to sign the initial birth certificate, and the adoption paperwork has been started, with the letter we need to take Samantha on the plane with us here. The lawyer will mail everything else to you in the next couple of weeks."

At that moment the nurse popped her head in the door. "Mr. Hummel-Anderson? Your husband has your daughter and is introducing her to the rest of your family. If you would like to follow me, I can show you where they are."

"Casey, are you going to be ok?" Janet asked.

Casey smiled. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Mom, go see your granddaughter. I don't want you to miss out on her because you are worried about me. I'll be fine. I have already, at the suggestion of the fertility specialist in New York when we started this process, booked an appointment with a psychologist for next week to help me deal with the emotions of giving up the baby. I will be fine. Go see her."

Kurt, Carole and Janet followed the nurse where Blaine was holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, introducing her to her grandfathers and uncle. "Hey, where's Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Finn smiled. "She took Christopher to her Dads' for the evening. He was getting fussy and needed to be in a crib. We'll get him when we go back to Lima tonight." He grabbed Kurt in a hug. "She's beautiful Kurt. I am so happy for you two."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Finn. I still can't believe she's really mine. It feels like a dream."

"I hear ya," Finn agreed. "I didn't feel like Chris was ours until the first time he woke up in the middle of the night once we got him home. Then, I just wanted to be able to sleep again."

* * *

><p>After some time spent with Casey, and being assured that she was fine, the nurses sent Kurt and Blaine home for the night. They were spending the evening at Blaine's parent's, and, as long as there were no changes overnight, they were going to be able to take Samantha home the next day.<p>

Blaine was driving down the road when he felt Kurt's gaze on him. "Hey beautiful," he said, loving how that still could make Kurt blush.

"I can't believe this is real. We have a daughter." Kurt said, his voice almost giddy.

"I know. And I can't wait to get home, upload all of the pictures and start emailing them and posting them on every social network site we have profiles on." Blaine replied, a huge grin on his face.

"I know. I sent a quick text to a few friends with a picture, but I want to send that picture of you and I with Samantha to everyone. I just wish that everyone could be here." Kurt said, a slight frown gracing his face.

Blaine pulled into the driveway, surprised to see an unfamiliar car sitting beside the garage, and lights on. "Kurt? Did my mom mention anyone coming over?"

Kurt looked just as confused. "No, not at all. But, they got in, so they must have a key."

Blaine parked the car and they slowly made their way to the door, cell phones ready to call 911 if necessary. Just as they reached the front porch the door was thrown open. "Congratulations Dads!" Wes and David yelled, reaching out to pull the two shocked new fathers into the house.

"How?" Blaine stuttered out, shocked to see his friends in the house.

"Well, when we got your email this morning, Wes and I started talking and decided to head down. We wanted to meet your child as soon as possible. So, we got in touch with your mom, and she made arrangements for us to be able to get into the house as soon as we got into town."

The four men headed to the family room where Lily and Rebecca were talking, and looking at David and Becca's wedding photos. "Hey there!" Lily exclaimed, seeing Kurt and Blaine, still looking a bit dumfounded at the people in the house. "So, do we have pictures? When can we meet her?"

This is what finally brought Kurt to life. "Oh, yeah, we have tons of pictures. Let me get a computer fired up and I'll hook up a camera."

While Kurt was setting up the laptop and the camera, Blaine started gushing. "She is just beautiful guys. A head full of dark curls, just like mine and Casey's, Kurt's nose and his cleft in her chin, and these huge, incredible blue eyes. And she looks at us like she knows us. She fits in my arms perfectly. And she is just perfect. Are you coming to the hospital with us tomorrow morning?"

The four on the couch just laughed. "Yes, we are Blaine. Your mom has the guest rooms ready for us, and we'll be sleeping here tonight. Tomorrow morning, if you are going to the hospital, we will go with you." Wes answered. "And, something tells me to expect some more surprise visitors at the hospital."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, finished with the laptop.

"Well, a few of the Warblers called me through the day and asked which hospital, and if we knew visiting hours. Also, Mercedes called and said that a few of the New Directions members called her asking the same. Apparently, a bunch of our high school classmates are in town for the holiday weekend." Wes told them.

"OK, well we'll see what happens and who shows up tomorrow. Now, does anyone want to see the most perfect baby ever born?" Kurt demanded, pulling the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes!" Lily said, clapping in excitement.

Kurt started the slide show, moving beside his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wove his arms between Kurt's, laying his head over on top of Kurt's head, both of them watching the photos of their daughter filling the screen.

As the screen went black, Lily and Rebecca were sniffing, wiping tears off of their cheeks. "She is a perfect mix of both of you." Becca said. "I can't wait to see her."

Lily nodded in agreement. "How is Casey?"

Kurt moved over to the couch to sit beside the two women. "She's ok. She is physically perfect, no problems with the pregnancy or delivery at all. Emotionally, she's a bit rough. She is going to therapy beginning next week and has asked us to give her a little space. We aren't staying here tomorrow night, just in case she is released as well. She doesn't feel strong enough to see Samantha yet, which I understand."

Blaine chose that moment to yawn, quite loudly. "I am so sorry, it's been quite a day."

"Blaine, we totally understand. Get yourselves to bed. Your parents will be here shortly, according to a call we got from your mom just before you got here. We can get ourselves to our rooms. What time are you planning on leaving in the morning?" David asked.

"We want to be out the door by 8 AM," Kurt answered, remembering the conversation they had shared on the drive home. "We want to be there as soon as the nurses will let us in. There is paperwork to complete, both for the birth certificate, as well as some of the preliminary adoption paperwork.

"Then we will see you in the morning, early enough to follow you to the hospital." Wes answered. "Now, get your asses in bed."

* * *

><p>Sunday was a blur. It seemed like every member of the Warblers and New Directions was at the hospital at some point in time. Kurt and Blaine were trying to split their time between their friends and the baby, as well as spending time with Casey, without mentioning the baby. Kurt and Casey signed the birth certificate, and then they, along with Blaine, signed the initial paperwork for Blaine to adopt Samantha. Just as they completed that, the doctor came in. "Hello Casey! How are you today?"<p>

Casey gave a small smile. "I'm sore, but ok." She answered.

"Well, let's have a look see and see when we can get you out of here." Doctor Ramsey chirped. "Kurt, Blaine, can I ask you to step outside so I can examine Casey?"

Kurt and Blaine each placed a kiss on Casey's forehead before heading down to the nursery where their parents were all taking turns holding their granddaughter. "Hey, are you spoiling our daughter?" Blaine asked with a laugh, knowing the child had not been laid down in hours.

Burt, who was holding her at that moment smiled up at the men. "Not at all. Sam was just telling us all how she plans on making sure we all give her everything she ever asks for, and some things she doesn't ask for."

"Sam? She already has a nickname?" Kurt asked, his hands on his hips, tapping his toe, with a smile on his face.

"Of course." Richard answered, reaching over to rub Samantha's fingers. "Her name is bigger than her, we needed something shorter. We have all agreed, we will be calling her Sam."

"Excuse me," A voice spoke up from behind Kurt and Blaine. They turned to see Doctor Ramsey and a nurse. "If we could have Samantha for a few minutes, we would like to check her out one more time so we can see when she can go home."

"Sure." Janet answered. "And, how is Casey?"

Doctor Ramsey smiled. "Casey is doing wonderfully. She is alone in the room right now if you would like to go see her?"

Blaine, Richard and Janet headed to Casey's room, while Kurt stood talking to Burt and Carole. This was a lull in the crowd, with most of the visitors having gone to get some lunch. Soon, Doctor Ramsey was turning to Kurt. "Well, Kurt, I think we are ok to get this little thing released. I'll start the paperwork and as soon as it is all ready, you and Blaine can take her home. Make sure you get her to her pediatrician next week. I'll make sure to include her records with the paperwork. You have a perfect daughter here, Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine entered just as the doctor was leaving. "Did I hear correctly, she's being released?'

"Yeah." Kurt answered, the excitement very evident in his voice. "We get to take her home."

"Casey is being released as well. How bout I go to the house, get our luggage and come back so we can head to Lima for the night?" Blaine asked, not wanting to make his sister uncomfortable, and knowing once they had Samantha out of the hospital, he wouldn't want to let her out of his sight.

Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a gentle kiss. "That sounds perfect Babe. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Blaine replied. "Stay here with Samantha. I'll be back within an hour. And I know that Wes and David mentioned moving to a hotel closer to Lima so they could see us tomorrow."

Burt interrupted. "They can stay with us" he answered. "Rachel and Finn are staying with her fathers' so we didn't have two infants in the house all night, so we have Finn's room and the guest room."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, knowing that Burt didn't know Wes and David as well as most of Kurt's high school friends

"They are more than welcome to stay with us," Carole answered. "I had a wonderful conversation with Lily and Becca this morning and David had Burt thrilled with his stories of working with the Colts. When they get back from lunch we'll let them know."

* * *

><p>Three hours later Kurt was carrying their daughter out of the hospital, a crowd of friends behind them. Casey had left an hour earlier with Richard and Janet, so they were all heading toward Lima. Blaine already had the infant seat base in the car and he was carrying the car seat and diaper bag. Kurt had dressed Samantha in a beautiful pink dress covered with flowers. Totally extravagant, but, they wanted the outfit she wore home to be perfect. He had made a quick stop at the mall when he ran out for lunch, determined to have the dress to die for to take her home, as well as for her pictures. The two men got the sleeping baby settled in the car seat before heading out. Blaine was riding in the back seat with Samantha while Kurt was driving.<p>

Once they got to the house, they were greeted with another surprise. Rachel and Finn had been organizing a welcome home party for Samantha, complete with decorations, food, and friends. Mike and Tina, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were there. Artie was not in town, but he had called Kurt to congratulate them. Soon Burt and Finn were manning the grill, Kurt and Blaine were sitting beside the bassinette that Carole had taken to the back yard, and holding court with the baby. "Kurt?" Carole called.

Kurt headed inside to the kitchen where Carole was gathering cold side dishes, paper plates and such. "Hey Mom, can I help you with anything?"

"Not at all," Carole answered, still thrilled to hear him call her Mom. "I heard some cars out front, can you go open the door?"

Kurt headed to the door in time to see Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent, along with Thad's fiancée and Trent's boyfriend, as well as Mr. Shue and Emma. "Hey everyone!" he called. "The party is in the backyard. Take the seat that is next to my husband and I will kick you out!"

Everyone laughed and followed Kurt around the house. They entered the backyard just in time to hear Samantha start crying. "It's diaper change time" Blaine explained as he headed inside with the screaming infant. "We'll be right back."

"So, Kurt, when are you heading back to New York?" Jeff asked, his arm around Nick's waist.

"We have a flight booked for 7 pm tomorrow." He answered. "Carole is flying out on Wednesday and staying for two weeks, then Janet is flying in for 2 weeks."

Rachel stepped over. "And, I will be coming into the city to help out, as well as bring a bunch of diapers and onesies that we have that don't fit Christopher. He wasn't small enough to fit newborn sizes for very long, so I didn't use most of the things we got at the shower."

"When do you have to go back to work?" Nick asked.

"We both have 6 weeks of paternity leave scheduled, but, we will both be working from home during that time. I am in the middle of the fashion week prep work and Blaine is working on what could be a policy changing discrimination case, so neither of us can actually take off for 6 weeks." Kurt perked up as Blaine came out holding a now quiet baby, a bottle in his hand.

"Hey Daddy, she needs fed now, do you want the honors?" Blaine asked, holding out the bottle.

"Gladly." Kurt answered, taking their daughter from him and putting the nipple in her mouth.

While Kurt was feeding the baby, Blaine was suddenly surrounded by a pile of presents wrapped in pink paper. "What is all of this?" he asked, confused. "We already had a shower, and you all gave us presents then.

"Oh stop," Mercedes answered. "Now that we know the sex, and she is here, we all wanted to get you something that was for a girl. Now, get to opening the presents."

"You guys didn't have to do this." Kurt protested.

"What, like you didn't after Christopher was born?" Rachel asked.

"Or after Mike and I had Bella?" Tina asked.

"OK, I've got it." Kurt said. "Just shut up and accept the presents."

"Exactly!" Puck answered.

* * *

><p>By midnight, the house was quiet, everyone in their rooms, Kurt and Blaine laying in bed facing each other, their hands entwined, legs woven together, just listening to Samantha sleeping. "I love her so much," Kurt whispered, not wanting to wake her.<p>

"I know. I had no idea I could love anyone this much," Blaine whispered back. "And those fears I had? Gone. There is no room to be afraid when I love her this much."

"Have you talked to your parents tonight?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, they're going to come over tomorrow. Casey called some friends and they are going to come over to help distract her and Mom wants to give her some time alone with them. That, and they want to see, as Dad said, Miss Sam, before we take her away from them forever."

Kurt snorted. "Are you sure he's not your birth father? You had to get your drama queen tendencies from him."

"Stop," Blaine retorted. "He is just upset that he won't be able to drive a few minutes to see his first grandchild. And let's face it, she's perfect, and I understand why they all want to be around her all the time."

"Very true," Kurt answered. "Blaine? Can I ask a question?"

"Sure Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"Can we take her to meet Mom tomorrow?" Kurt asked, tears filling his eyes.

Blaine gave Kurt a soft kiss, a kiss that was full of love and understanding. "Of course. We will head out sometime before we fly back. You know, she was watching today, and she is looking down on us with love and pride, right?"

Kurt smiled through his tears. "I know, but, something about being at that headstone, just makes me feel like I'm really able to communicate with Mom. And let's face it, we have made a visit to her with every major milestone in our lives, so I want this one to be included as well."

Kurt ended with a yawn. "OK, let's get some sleep before the pooping eating machine over there wakes us up." Blaine answered, pulling Kurt closer.

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt answered. "I love you."

Blaine, who was quickly falling asleep himself mumbled his reply. "I love you too. Night Babe"

Burt, who had been walking down for a drink of water stuck his head in to check on them, smiling at the sight that greeted him. Kurt and Blaine, cuddled together, Blaine using Kurt's chest as a pillow, their hands linked, with Samantha sleeping beside the bed. He quietly pulled the door shut and slipped into his room, not wanting to disturb anyone else. Carole stirred as he arranged the covers over his body. "Is everything ok?"

Burt leaned over and kissed his wife. "We have a house full of kids, and that includes our granddaughter. Everything is perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, I could go on and on with this. I all the sudden don't want to end this chapter at all. And, this is, by far, the longest I have ever written. 25 pages in word, over 8000 words. Epilogue coming up, and then I will be focusing on the series of one shots I am working on. I won't be posting those until I have them all completed, and I will then post every couple of days. And, I can already tell you, some of them are future fics, and they are continuations of this verse, so, if you want to read those, add me to author alert and I'll be posting those soon. Currently I am calling it The Klaine Playlist<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, I can't believe this is here. The end of the first story I have shared with others. No where near the first story I have written, but most of the others will never see the light of day. I would love to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed, especially Sarahamanda, who reviewed almost every chapter. And, knowing how excited those emails telling me I have a review made me feel, I have become a much more attentive reviewer myself.**

**Just a short little blip to wrap up this portion of the journey. This story to me, was more about the journey to become parents, not the actual parenting. I may get inspired one day and write that, but, for now, I don't see me writing that.**

**Nope, I own nothing you may recognize**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine entered their apartment. Kurt was pushing the stroller with the infant seat attached to it while Blaine was juggling their luggage. Both men silently dropped everything in the living room and headed to the nursery to lay Samantha in her crib while they worked at putting away everything they had gotten as presents. Carole had washed all of the clothes, so everything was ready to hang up and use.<p>

While they were working, Blaine started singing. Just a nonsense little song he was making up as he went, basically singing a conversation with Samantha. Kurt smiled, looking over at his husband who was standing over the crib, watching their sleeping daughter. "Hey there, do you want to move her to the bassinette in our room while we unpack?"

Blaine looked up and smiled. "Sure. Are we going to keep her in there for a few nights?"

"Yes. For a couple of weeks, we'll keep her in the bassinette in our room." Kurt answered. "And, the bassinette can be moved through the apartment, so we can lay her in it no matter what room we are in."

Blaine carried Samantha into their bedroom while Kurt went to grab their suitcases. Just as they finished unpacking, Samantha started fussing. "What's wrong Princess?" Blaine asked, leaning down to look at the baby.

Kurt looked at the clock. "Well, it's feeding time. Let me go change her diaper and you can feed her while I go start dinner for us."

Kurt and Blaine spent the evening trying to find a routine with their new addition. Their neighbors all came in to see the baby and bring presents themselves, and a few friends and coworkers called to make arrangements to come by in the next week or two to meet Samantha. Finally, around 10, the entire family was in bed. Kurt had just fed Samantha and he and Blaine were laying in bed the TV on in the background, while they talked about their plans for the next week. They both had to go into their offices the next day and, while she was very young, they decided to go with Samantha, but they were going to call for a car service instead of taking a taxi or the subway.

Sometime during the news, both men fell asleep, cuddled together. Kurt woke up to Samantha crying, and, looking at the clock, picked her up and took her to change her diaper then to get a bottle. These 3 am feedings were going to take some getting used to, but, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Kurt carried Samantha and her bottle into the nursery where he sat down in the rocking chair to put her back to sleep without disturbing Blaine. He was singing Blackbird to her when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. "Hey there Miss Samantha, it looks like your Daddy woke up and came to find us."

Blaine smiled. "I woke up and you were gone. I take it Miss Thang was hungry?"

Kurt nodded and looked adoringly at the almost asleep infant in his arms. "She was. And now her butt is dry, her tummy is full, and she is almost asleep."

Blaine watched while Kurt finished feeding Samantha and, when she was finished, he walked over to the rocking chair. "Give her here, I'll lay her down while you go get in bed. Why didn't you wake me?"

Kurt followed Blaine back to their bedroom. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I wanted to let you continue. You can get her next time."

Blaine lay the now sleeping infant in her bassinette and looked up at Kurt who was standing on the other side. The moon was the only light in the room, causing his husband's blue eyes to sparkle. Blaine had never seen Kurt look more beautiful than at that moment. "I love you." He said, reaching out over the sleeping newborn to run his fingers through Kurt's sleep ruffled hair.

Kurt smiled, reaching up to take Blaine's hand in his. "I love you too. I think I love you even more today than I did yesterday. I think becoming parents has opened our hearts even more.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears. He gave Kurt's hand a tug. "Come on. Let's go to sleep. We have a full day tomorrow. And our little bundle of joy will be hungry sooner than either of us will want to wake up."

They fell into their bed, Kurt wrapping his body around Blaine's, quickly falling asleep. Blaine lay there watching Kurt sleep for a few minutes. "I love you too." He kissed Kurt's forehead before falling asleep, knowing that his life was complete."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy early Thanksgiving to everyone in the states. I am making my shopping list now and getting ready to go buy everything for dinner, as I get to cook thanksgiving dinner on my own this year. I can't wait. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you for making me feel so welcome to the world of glee fan fiction.**

**Until next time, Heather**


End file.
